LUNA
by LunatheMoon5
Summary: Shen Yue is a runaway bride. Dylan Wang is a runaway groom...well..not really. Not yet. What will happen if their world collide? - " I know you feel it too. " "Okay." That 'okay' was a recipe for a disaster. She knows she's gonna regret this. Either way she will still get hurt so might as well choose the option that will make her happy for a period of time.
1. LUNA Prologue

" What a beautiful moon you are...", he whispered.

He nipped her neck. She gasped and giggled.

" Stop ", she warned while she crinkled her nose.

" What can I swear by for the moon to be mine?", he cooed while making her face him.

She smiled and caressed his face.

" Well, someone told me that it is not wise to be compared to a moon at all because Shakespeare once said, O swear not by the moon. Th' inconstant moon. That monthly changes in her circle orb, —

..Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.", they both said in unison. He rolled his eyes while she smiled teasingly and nuzzled her nose near to his.

" That monthly changes in her circle orb" He repeated that line earning a confused look from her.

"The moon changes shape within her orb. Within her shape." He stated as a matter of factly. He then kissed her nose lightly and turned serious.

"...So no matter how many times it changed, it just changes within its form. Meaning the love is and will always there. It's just how you see it actually.", he kissed her lightly.

She was dumbfounded. Yet again. Her heart melted.

 _Dylan Wang, what are you doing to me?_


	2. Phase One: Runaway

_'click'_

" this is it Yue ", she exclaimed after packing her suitcase.

She took a heavy breathe while looking around her extravagant room. She must admit, this wasn't her taste at all. Flamingo pink wall with white accents, rugs imported from Turkey accompanied with a huge king-sized bed with an irrational amount of pillows, layered covers and fairy lights hanging by the bed frame. Hell, this could go on and on. One could tell it was totally fit for a princess.

Not for her but for a princess.

" Nevertheless, I will still miss you room... tsk... Who am I kidding. If this plan of mine won't work I'll definitely head back to this superficial world they call HOME ", she said while shaking her head.

 _I wonder how long will it take..._

 _3 days?  
Maybe 5...  
or maybe 2 weeks...  
or 2 years..._

 _What ever it is. She needs to get out here. She has to. For herself._

 _ **BREAKING NEWS: From Bride of the Year to a Runaway Bride.**_

 _" Wedding of the Heiress of the Shen Corporation, Shen Yue and Sole Heir of the Tan Real Estate Group, Ivan Tan, has officially been cancelled. Reports has said that the heiress was missing since this morning. The said Wedding of the Year was supposed to happen today at 1pm later this afternoon at Shanghai Exhibition Center. Both parties have yet to release their official statements. Netizens are now curious on what went wrong with the power couple's relationship. Here's a break down on their tragic love st–"_

 _" Love story my foot", she snarled after turning off her car radio._

 _She then went to check her phone which kept buzzing since the news broke._

 _53 missed calls from Mom  
21 missed calls from Dad  
70 missed calls from Ivan  
and so on and so forth..._

 _From Mom:  
Where are you? It is not too late to come back.  
What were you thinking? This is a disgrace Shen Yue Grace._

 _From Dad:  
Darling we can talk about this. Please._

 _From Dad:  
Fine. If you think this will help you then go. I don't know what happened between you and Ivan but please please be safe. I'm gonna delete this message. We don't want your mom to know that I am letting you be. Stay safe. If you need help, let me know. Love you._

 _" Thanks Dad... I will definitely miss you the most...", she sighed and opened another message_

 _From Ivan:  
Yueyue...sweet...please answer me...we can talk about this...let's not end it this way..we can postpone the wedding if you're having cold feet. Just please come back to me..._

 _She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth to suppress her tears. All the years of their relationship has ended just like that. She know she will have a hard time forgiving herself._

 _" Never again, Ivan. Never again."_

 _She breathed and wiped her tears and continued driving._

" Young Master it's time to get up. You can't be late for your flight to Chiang Mai. ", the old lady knocked on the door.

" Young Master?"

Still no answer.

" Leticia! Get me the young master's keys now. This kid can't be late for his trip. This boy really doesn't know how to manage his tim– "

She was cut off by the sudden burst of the door.

" Goooooood Morning Aunty Daisy! ", he hugged her and then playfully carried her.

" Aish! Put me down! Put me down! ", Aunty Daisy swatted his arm with her stick.

" Ow. Aunty Daisy. You're still as violent as ever. ", he finally put her down and nursed his arm.

The old lady adjusted her spectacles while observing her young boss from head to toe. He is wearing his signature black hoodie, black pants and black sneakers.

" Eh. You are going to the brightest festival ever wearing all black? What is your problem young man?"

" I don't want to steal the lanterns' spotlight tonight aunty... and besides... I am already handsome. I don't need to put in more effort on my clothing. The face speaks for itself ", He said jokingly while his eyebrows wiggled.

" Aish. Whatever you say ", Aunty Daisy rolled her eyes while laughing.

" Now, off you go! You will be late! Hurry! ", she tugged his arm.

" Okay. Okay. Geez.", he smirked.

She suddenly stopped him and put up her index finger near his nose.

" You better behave Young Master Dylan. The Yee Peng Festival in Thailand is one of the most important festivals in their country. "

He just gave her a smirk and left.


	3. Phase Two: New Moon

_Call it magic, call it true..._

 _Late November 2018, Chiang Mai_

Yee Peng Festival. Candles slowly lit up one by one, people are starting to gather and prepare their rituals and some were already lighting up their lanterns. It was beautiful indeed.

It was a celebration of new beginnings.. a new hope.. some would focus more on taking this opportunity to let go of their worries and problems along with their lanterns as they let release it up in the air. Same goes for Yue. She chose this place for her new beginnings.

It had always been part of her bucket list; to be able to attend the Yee Peng Festival. She could go any year if she wanted, really. That was given. However, that wasn't the case with her heart. Something was always holding her back.. as if it was telling her that it wasn't the right time yet and now she finally understood. It was finally the right time. To release her pain...maybe not everything but at least some of it. The moment she stepped onto this place she immediately felt lighter. She felt it. A new hope is here and it's too near to grasp.

 _flashback_

 _" Yueyue. Just come home and face the truth. Let them know the truth. I am so worried. Your dad is worried. Your mother is angry and hysterical. She would call in for meetings with your family PR Officers almost every day ", the woman informed in a worried tone._

 _Yue smirked hearing this._

 _" What's new Ms Ling. Mother has always been all about the image of the family..."_

 _" Yah. That's what mothers do Yueyue. You have to understand her sometimes. It has been almost 2 weeks since you left with just a note saying you're okay and to let you be. Of course your mom is in a panic state."_

 _She sighed in defeat. It was true. Although she and her mom always don't see eye to eye with life, she still can't help but to admire her and how she handles the family. She may never understand it fully but all she knows is that her mother's decisions are not just for herself but for everyone involved._

 _" Ms Ling... please let me have this peace for myself. I need this. Ivan knows the truth. I know the truth. To be honest, I don't know what is going on there now but I don't want to know about it yet. I need to fix myself. I'm calling you over a random phone because you're the only person I could trust right now and I love you and I know you are worried sick ever since I left. You have always been a motherly figure to me whenever mom and dad is not around since god knows when. ", her voice was full of sincerity._

 _The old woman couldn't help to tear up. It was true. She has always been with the Shen family ever since her parents got married and she took care of Yue since she was a baby. She had seen her from her lowest of lows and her highest of highs. She loved this kid too much like she was her own daughter._

 _She sighed. " What else can i do Yueyue. I don't fully understand you but you seemed to really know that this is the best for you. Please take care. Always remember to eat 3 full meals a day. Buy vitamin C there. Eucalyptus oil or lavender oil. Invest a portable humidifier – "_

 _Yue laughed. " Yes it is. I miss you Miss Ling and yes I will. I need to go now. I need to head to the light festival. Till next time. Love you."_

 _end of flashback_

He was carrying his lantern around observing the crowd.

Suddenly it got so crowded. Some started pushing others. Not too extreme but a sense of urgency is there.  
The ritual is starting soon.

 _And with all your magic, I disappear from view_

He followed the crowd when he looked over at a particular direction, suddenly there was silence.

A girl in a halter neck black dress. Short curly hair. She looked like in a pensive state, her doe eyes gave away with a hint of sadness yet determination. Her lantern illuminating her face. She looked like a beautiful moon...and all these lanterns surrounding her like the stars in the sky and yet she still stood out.

His breathing hitched.

" Damn. ", he thought.

He just watched her throughout the process. It felt as if time went a tiny bit slower when he saw her smiled when she released her lantern to the sky. Her aura looked lighter.

He smiled. Unknowingly. In unison with her.

 _'bump'_

His mind was interrupted when he got pushed by a mother as she was busy handling her son's lantern. When he returned his gaze to her direction she was gone.

Panicked. He moved and started looking around for her. He doesn't even know why he was doing this. He just felt that he had to.

 _And I just got broken, broken into two_

 _Still I call it magic, when I'm next to you_

He searched and searched but there were still no sign of her.

 _" Was she just an illusion? "  
" Silly boy. This is what you get for partying last night. ", he smiled while shaking his head._

He started walking away

'bump'

" SERIOUSLY what with me and people today? why do I keep bumping into them? "

He was not aware that he was thinking out loud.

" Oh sorry. It was my fault really. I was too amused with that kid carrying his own little lantern. ", she bowed.

She looked up and there she was. Brown doe eyes looking straight at him, lips slightly ajar.

...

 _Say something you idiot._

" No, Miss it was my fault. I – I didn't see you. Uhm. Apologies for that. ", he stuttered.

She laughed " It's my height. I know. "

He was about to say something but he couldn't. He couldn't help but chuckled. Damn this girl. It was true. She was adorably petite compared to his height.

" You're funny. I seriously apologise. I did not mean to say those things out loud. Please let me buy you a drink to apologise. My name is Dylan by the way. Don't worry I don't bite. No alcohol. I promise. ", he raised his hand to emphasise his promise statement.

Yue laughed at this. He is liking this laughter of hers and he doesn't know why.

" If you insist. Sure. Let's have a drink. A non-alcoholic drink. Nice to meet you. I'm Yue. "

 _Yue? As in the the moon? Yue?_

She nodded while chuckling.

He thought out loud again.

" Yes I'm a moon. Yue. "

 _Still believe in magic?_

 _Well yes, I do_

 _Author's note: I will insert some song lyrics on some chapters because I get inspired more when I match it with a song. I hope you guys don't mind? :D_


	4. Phase Three: The Heir and Heiress

" Why did you call me? Why not Kuan instead? It's 12am there right? "

" Kuan is sleeping as usual. "

" Anyway, Her name is Yue. "

" Uh huh. Yue. As in Moon...yue?"

" Yes. "

" Hang on. Is she Shen Yue? The great Shen Yue? "

" Huh? Xize I'm not following you. "

" Have you even read the news? "

" You really are the rebel of this whole 'next generation heirs and heiresses' "

" You are currently hanging out with the Heiress of the Shen Corporation. China's – "

" – Leading Real Estate Company ", he finished his sentence.

" Tsk. Anyway, dude. She's part of a scandal right now. She's been in the news headlines for the past 2 weeks already. "

" She's a runaway bride. She was supposed to marry that douche Ivan Tan. Do you remember him? "

He didn't care about Ivan the asshole. What struck him is that she was a runaway bride.

He smirked.

" Ha. Even our life decisions are conspiring. ", sounded amazed by all the coincidences he encountered with her today. First, he noticed her. Out of all the people who attended. He referred her as a beautiful moon and it turns out that her name literally meant moon in Chinese and now, this.

Runaway bride.

" Don't even start, man. You don't need this right now. I mean, your mother will go crazy if she knows you're hanging out with the most scandalous woman in China right now...not that scandalous but you know what I mean. The last thing you need is to get dragged with this scandal. Knowing your records so far –

All Xize's words suddenly became muffled when he looked at her direction. She smiled at him and waved.

He actually didn't care if she was the icing on top with his bad reputation that his mother always tried to clean. There was really something about her. God help him.

" Hey Xize. I need to go. It is very rude of me to keep my guest waiting. "

" Dude. Runaway before it's too late. I heard she's a charmer. "

" It's too late for that. Okay I really need to go. Bye."

" What do you mean too late? Dylan. Wait! Don't hang –

And he hung up.

" So... the great Shen Yue. We finally meet. Here's your blueberry mojito. ", he gave her a dashing smile while passing her the drink.

" Hmm. You did your research. Are you gonna report me to the press now? ", she raised an eyebrow at him while taking a sip.

He raised his hands in surrender. " Nah. Why would I do that? That's another headache for me and my mom's pr people ", he teased her.

" Why? Which clan are you from?" ", she wrinkled her forehead, trying to recall him.

Then it suddenly dawned on her. Her doe eyes went bigger, mouth opened.

"Oh wait. Oh my. Now I remember! You are Dylan Wang! The I-couldnt-care-less-on-what-you-think-of-me Dylan Wang!", she gave him a shocked expression.

Her eyes is really cute. She's so transparent.

" The one and only. The heir for the Wang Industry; Leader of the oil industry. Also known as the rebel heir as to what the media would dubbed me as ", he gave her a smirk while he extended his arms on his side as if he's presenting himself.

" Hmm. I only know you because of the news. Haha. I don't think we ever met in events right? "

" I can't really remember... Yue, I'm always out of the country and I did my degree in UK with Wu Xize."

" Ah. Maybe that's why. I met Xize when he visited Paris. I finished my degree and my graduate program there. "

Damn Xize. Why didn't you tell me?

What made you come to Chiang Mai? Particularly Yee Peng Festival?", she asked curiously.

" Uh...because I just feel like it. I heard about the festival from my friend so I just wanted to see it for myself I guess? ", he said nonchalantly.

" How about you? What made the great heiress go to Chiang Mai for a holiday? ", teasingly asked her.

Yue bit her lip and smiled but as always her eyes gave away. She looked hurt.

She cleared her throat. " I came here to start over. To find peace. ", giving him an namaste bow.

He chuckled.

" I don't want to talk about it yet. I just released some of it with my lantern just now. Let me have this moment for tonight. ", she continued.

Dylan nodded. He just stared at her as she started to zone out for awhile. Perhaps thinking about what happened again. Her eyes started to be sad again.

" Hey Yue. Do you ever feel like...a plastic bag? ", he asked her seriously.

She gave a confused look and then laughed lightly.

Ah..there you go. I finally made you laugh.

" Drifting through the wind? Wanting to start again? ", she answered him back still laughing.

" Surprisingly, yes I do. Which is why I left home. I don't know when will I come back but I am going to discover some parts of the world for now to get myself fixed.", she nodded in determination.

" Oh..exploring the world now are we? Where are your destinations for this soul searching adventure?", he asked curiously. He found this as an opportunity to be with her for a little longer.

She stuck out her tongue. " It's for me to know and for you...to...not to find out."

" Come on. At least let me tour you around

Chiang Mai? ", he persevered.

" I only agreed for a drink. Dylan Wang, I am not one of those girls. I know you. I heard a lot of things about you. Not me. Two controversial people spotted together? It's a media frenzy that we would like to avoid thank you very much and besides I have plans already. ", she stated confidently.

" Where? At Elephant Sanctuary? ", he shrugged while he sipped his drink.

She opened her mouth. She was caught off-guard. How did he know?

Gotcha.

She earned a devilish grin from him.

" You're now thinking how do I know right? "

Her eyes went went bigger. What the hell?

" Yue.. Your eyes is always giving away like it's Christmas. ", he winked.

" Well, let's call it a night then. See you later at 11am at the hotel lobby? ", he stood up and smiled.

11 am?

Hotel lobby?

Huh?

Whaaa...t?

" Hey wait! How did you know my hotel? ", she stood up as well.

" I figured. I asked you just now where to have a drink. You seemed to be not the wanderer type. You chose the one nearest to your hotel", pointing a building outside.

Damn it. How can she be too naive.

" Good night, moon. See you later." , he walked out of the bar.

Leaving her speechless.

Author's note: my author inspiration is sherlolly29belle :') she is a senpai. If you haven't read any of her works, you are missing out, I swear.


	5. Phase Four: The Truth

_"_ _Follow me. "_

He grabbed her arms.

–––––––––––––––

" So you like Coldplay huh? ", he started the conversation.

They are currently sitting on the grass with a cloth spread out.

On their way to their destination, Yue requested for Dylan to play Coldplay songs.

She sang along and for a moment she forgotten her worries.

Her eyes twinkled. " I love them Dylan. They really are like the stars in the sky. They make a lot of people happy and touched a lot of hearts. I got to see them in Paris last year. ", she said proudly.

" And you like stars too. ", that wasn't a question. He just knew.

She nodded in agreement " Hmm.. It always gave me a warm feeling. I don't really know. It's like a feeling of..home? Maybe because I'm a moon.", she laughed awkwardly.

To be honest, she can't explain. She just remembers her childhood whenever she sees the stars. When everything was less complicated.

" I see…home…you miss home don't you?", he asked while looking down to his drink.

She just stared at him. Observing his face while in deep thought.

He arrived at her lobby in the morning, looking as dashing as ever. Both of them wearing white shirt and jeans. It was all a coincidence, mind you. They had some fun feeding the elephants. She was touched by their rescue stories. Everything was going well when she saw something that caught her attention. A father and his daughter having their own fun feeding the elephants. She wasn't even aware that she was staring at them sadly.

 _"_ _I miss you, Dad."_

And that's when he took her hand, she didn't even have time to complain. It all happened like a blur. They ended up to this very random place …like a forest. Once they reached, he started talking to a local who owned a motorcycle. The man passed Dylan a plastic bag and she saw some snacks and drinks..? He then went to her, carried and placed her on the motorcycle. She screamed.

 _"_ _Hang tight. You don't want to fall Yue. Not this way. ", he winked while placing her hands on his waist. Making sure she was holding onto him firmly._

 _"_ _What do you mean? Hey wai—", she screamed again._

The next thing she knew, she was in a motorcycle with Dylan and they went up to this place she no nothing about. She almost had a heart attack because he was driving too fast. She doesn't get how she would always end up following him or agreeing to his plans. This guy sure knows how to pursue girls.

 _No wonder he's always linked with other girls. He's too smooth._

 _But the view is lovely..._

 _She looked around when she sat down with him. Layer of mountains are showing, clouds were more visible, hues of orange and pink stated to appear together on the skies, preparing for the much awaited sunset._

They are currently in Doi Chiang Dao as to what Dylan told her.

They're on a freaking summit. He seemed to know the way too well that's why they got here too fast.

" Earth to Yue ", he snapped her away from her thoughts.

" Oh sorry. I was just thinking of something.", she blushed.

" Home? ", he put down his drink and focused his attention to her.

" Hmm… I saw a father just now…he was carrying his daughter to touch Lucy the Elephant… I just remembered my dad.", she smiled sadly.

" Ah… you're a daddy's girl then? "

" Uhm… I guess so? Dad…where do I even begin… My dad was a 'Cinderella' man. Every thing we have right now, he worked hard for it. We had a simple life but he wanted more for his family. He and my mom wanted the best for me….but of course, we can't have the best of both worlds. Lunch, Dinner routines turned into a monthly appointment for them…but my dad… He would always make time for our father-daughter bonding. We would watch tom and jerry under the stars at my tree house. Especially if we both want to get away from my mom's nagging", she laughed at the memory.

" My mom…we're not as close as my dad. She had always been trying to put a facade to everyone. That she was strong. No one should mess with her. She feels that she's in charge of keeping everything under control. To protect my dad's hard work. I think that's her way of helping him get through this. So she was quite obsessed of making me a perfect example of a heiress. Etiquette classes, piano, ballet, you name it. My mom tasked me to do all of it. "

"Don't get me wrong. I am not complaining at all… with all these things that I have now…I guess all I'm saying is… I just miss them.", she smiled bitterly.

 _"_ _Shen Yue Grace, this will keep your dad's image intact. Do this for your dad."_

She mimicked her mom while giggling.

She continued, " I understand her disposition. I admire her will and love for the family but she wasn't aware that as an exchange for this whole obsession of hers for the family to be perfect and clean, it was my happiness…", tears started to threaten to fall from her eyes but she quickly wiped it away.

She cleared her throat. " I met Ivan when I was a freshman at the Tsinghua University through a meeting between his parents and mine. He was the epitome of a Prince Charming. Handsome, smart, gentleman, soft spoken, well-mannered and respectful. He was a total package. His family had always been in the industry. They were the leading real estate group till my dad made a name for himself. So I guess you know now, The Tans are doing the ' if you can't beat them, join them' tactic. And then we got paired up. We became friends. He guided me around the university. He then courted me and my family for a year. On my sophomore year, we officially got together…that's when media started to took notice of us."

He recalled seeing some snippets of the news about Ivan and his love affair few years ago. He did not show much interest about it though…

" So you guys were together for….5 years?", he gulped.

 _That's something not easy to forget…_

She nodded. " Well, almost 6 years. Anyway, I decided to finish my degree in Paris including my graduate school. So I was away from home for 2 years. That where we started becoming distant. He was studying as well. So we barely had time for each other. When I came back, he proposed to me on live broadcast on our event guesting, I said yes. We headlined news articles again. Fulfilling our parents' dreams. Both of our parents team were boosting our wedding to be the Wedding of the Year. Preparations were too crazy. For the promotions part, mind you. I never once chose any of my wedding details. It was just shown to me as a summary every day. Even my gown.", she chuckled.

" Then 5 days before the wedding….", she stopped.

 _flashback_

 _"_ _Jiaqi… "_

 _"_ _Yueyue… I think you need to watch it. As your best friend it is my duty to be truthful to you. We swear by it. I can't let you go on to this mess knowing you will be living in a lie…",she hugged her._

 _She inhaled and played the video. The video showed a little bit off. Showing it was filmed discreetly but it was two people having a serious conversation._

 _"_ _Ivan. I can't…"_

 _"_ _Babe. Come on. This whole wedding is just a facade. I am just marrying her to get their trust and for her father to finally give us our share for the account. After that, I will leave. The marriage will is nulled. I made sure of it. It's all for a show. "_

 _"_ _But she seemed to love you. Very much. "_

 _"_ _But I don't. I never did", he said coldly._

 _end of flashback_

" – I …received a video of him telling his girlfriend that he never loved me.", she faced him while smiling. She tried to say it nonchalantly but as always her eyes betraying her.

" And then I decided to be China's Runaway Bride 2018. And that is Shen Yue Grace's story in a nutshell.", she bowed.

There was silence. Yue trying to compose herself while Dylan trying to process everything.

 _How can she pretend that she's still okay? That video must've been too hurtful. She just doesn't want to show it._

He observed her while she sipped her drink. She was trying to suppress her tears.

He had to cheer her up. He doesn't even know why he's so worried. He looked at the view and then…

He stood up, stretching his hand to hers.

" May I have this dance?"

She gave him a confused look.

"What are you doi–"

She didn't even finished her sentence when Dylan pulled her up and placed her hands on his shoulders while his on her waist.

They started swaying.

" Look at the stars…. " he hummed in her ears.

She giggled. " Your voice…is …..", she scrunched her nose.

" – is not good at all. I know. Please don't focus on my voice. It's kind of out of tune but i'm pretty much sure you dont want to miss this moment."

He turned her around and made her face the mountains. Hugging her from the back.

 _Oh my…_

"Look how they shine for you…and all the things that you do…" he continued singing in her ears while still lightly swaying her.

She shivered.

" Dylan…. ", she doesn't know what to say. She was utterly in awe with the view.

The sun finally disappeared. She wasn't aware of this while talking to Dylan. As much as she loved the sunset view, this was much better.

Stars glimmered in the sky highlighting the edges of the mountains.

Her eyes started to tear. She felt happy again.

 _"_ _It's been awhile, Yue.", she said to herself._

" Hey… don't cry…", he turned her to face him and wiped her tear.

She shook her head and hugged him.

It was now Dylan's turn to be shocked.

" Thank you, Di. I don't know why you're doing this but thank you." She hugged him closer.

He smiled.

 _"_ _Anything for you, my moon. "_

 _He replied but this time, he made sure this time he didn't say it out loud. Not yet._

 _Author's note: Thank for the reviews guys :') so happyyyy. really glad that you guys are liking it. Just hang in tight we are going for an adventure ;)_


	6. Phase Five: Brothers

_"He doesn't look as good as any of us."_

 _"_ _He looks too.. I don't know...too safe?"_

 _"_ _His eyes are too..nah.. Kuan's eyes are better"_

 _"_ _No! Kuan! choose that one!"_

 _"_ _Idiot. If he takes that, at least 5 pieces will fall."_

 _"_ _Just one...more..."_

Kuan is in the middle of placing the final piece of jengga. Yes. Kuan plays jengga alone.

" Okay. Done. ", he smiled in victory.

" Ready?", Dylan asked.

" You may proceed. ", he gestured.

" Okay according to my assistant, your family have more shares than the Tan family. Ratio of 1:3. So...in that aspect, you win.", Connor flipping his notes.

They were having a conference call via Skype. Dylan always had his brothers' back ever since. Few years back, he caused a lot of chaos but they always tried to come up with plans to clean up his image.

 _He met Connor first at a business course. Their attitude might not always blend well together, but in terms of intellectual or life discussions, he loved talking about it with him. He treats him like his older brother and listens to his advices. While Kuan, he was the quiet one among the 4 of them. He's the sunshine of the group. Everything amuses him. He's really weird but his weirdness balanced him. He would always fall for his tricks. He would actually test his pranks on him first when they were younger. Kuan might be the weird guy but when he needed an ear to listen, he was always there. Especially during his darkest years. And lastly, Xize…is like his twin. They like the same things, their jokes matched. You name it. However, he's a toned down version of him. Every move he made was carefully thought of as if he's playing chess. He can be playful but when it comes to his personal life, he always thinks ahead. Sometimes Dylan would refer to him as his conscience._

"When it comes to looks...of course you win. Actually, all 4 of us are better looking than him.", Xize nodded.

" Pftt. If there's one thing I'm most confident about, it's my looks. I mean.. come on. I don't need to worry about that", he moved his face closer to the screen and smirked.

Kuan snorted. "Guys.. we sound like we're going to enter a beauty pageant.", he started to laugh.

All three of them blinked.

Cricket sound.

Kuan would always say strange things…. they can't put a finger to it…

" Anyway, let's continue, overall image, Di, you obviously lose. To the press… tsk where do I even begin? ", Connor teased.

" He's an active member for some charitable organisations, he has released a book at the age of 23. Which was 2 years ago. All thanks to his relationship with Yue, he became a modern day Prince Charming. So maybe… the public got so curious about him. Hence, the book. I've actually read it.", Connor said.

Another three pairs of eyes blinked in unison.

Connor rolled his eyes.

" For research of course. The book was nothing special. It was all just feeding his fan girls' idea of him. Don't even read it. All of you might vomit. ", he warned.

" I will never read something that will stress my brain cells.", Kuan commented.

They all laughed.

" What's so funny… I was being serious. ", he said while giving them a confused look.

" But in all seriousness though… Dylan. How can you match to Mr. I-Am-Here-As-Your-Prince-Charming-But-Behind-Im-Actually-Im-An-Asshole status. Everyone seems to adore him. ", Xize said truthfully.

" But Dylan has been behaved these past few weeks if you ask me. He hasn't been on the news headlines for a month already. Can you even imagine?", Kuan stated.

" The great Dylan Wang is missing in action in the 'scandal' news. What happened Di?", Connor continued teasing him.

" It can't be because of Yue. He only met her 2 weeks ago. ", Xize wondered.

" Nah...I tink it's her. Maybe he was about to headline again but then he met a moon, so….it added up as a month.", Kuan shrugged.

" Hey! I'm am not that bad! ", Dylan defended himself.

" Yeah sure. So how was the French model again? The one that filled your hotel room with roses just to contact her again? ", Xize wiggled his eyebrows.

" And why are we even stalking Ivan Tan. Aren't you getting married next year?", Kuan yawned.

 _Uh oh…_

Both Xize and Connor stared aghast to their own monitors. Xize shooked his head. Warning Kuan.

Their face were screaming:

CODE RED

KUAN

CODE RED.

 _Author's Note: Hi! Just a quick update for everyone. I felt that last chapter was a little bit sad so here's a lighter chapter! I miss seeing them 4 together so I hope you enjoyed their interactions_


	7. Phase Six: Trouble… Trouble… Trouble

" Darling. I have missed styling you. Can you come back already? "

" Jason I miss you too! I miss attending Fashion Week with you.", Yue said to her screen.

She was currently talking to her stylist and one of her trusted friends. Jason has been her stylist since she turned eighteen. As her mom was so cautious with her image, she decided that Yue should have her own stylist. Luckily, she get the liberty to choose who will be her stylist. They were more like collaborators. Both of them are more of supporters of independent fashion labels. She met Jason from Jiaqi, who took fashion as well (same as Jason). Jason was the reason why her outfits on the events she has attended were always talked about in the entertainment news the next day. Yue's fashion choices according to Jason is more like contemporary yet sophisticated.

" Where are you now? I heard it's getting crazy back home. Everyone is so curious on where did you go."

Yue grimaced. " Sorry Jassy. I can't tell you… you might get dragged if they know that I'm contacting you. I just wanted to contact the important people in my life before I fully disconnect for awhile. I will be going anywhere my feet will lead me to so I can't really tell you where I'm going and as well as, I just want to say sorry. I'm sure my mom interrogated you.", she said apologetically.

" No Yueyue. It's totally fine. They won't get anything from me at all. ", he reassured her.

" Thank you Jassy! Sending you a virtual hug!", she extended her arms on the screen.

She suddenly noticed a magazine beside him. That familiar gaze...

 _Dylan?_

"Jassy? Who..who's that? "

" Oh! This? You don't know him? Come on Yue. It's Dylan Wang. Such a beaut isn't he? He's very controversial though…. It's like every month he's dating another girl..or having some issues..I'm not really aware of him but he's so…hot."

 _Dylan was on the cover of a magazine wearing a tuxedo. His hair brushed aways from his face. Smirking in front of the camera. Beside him was the…Governor's daughter?_

 _With a caption:_

 _"_ _Wang Oil Empire's Heir Dylan Wang and the Governor's daughter Ong Qinyang, to wed? Full details inside! "_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

" What…..it's the truth…why...are you guys...looking at me...", Kuan feeling awkward when the three of them gave different reactions.

Dylan's face contorted even more.

He hated being reminded that he was getting married.

" Shut it, Kuan."

" Uh… you guys can go ahead. Leave Di to me.", Xize said.

" Sorry Di.. ", Kuan told him sincerely.

" Di…take it easy and be careful, brother. ", Connor said in a worried tone.

When both Kuan and Connor ended their call…

" Okay. What's going on with you? I really don't get you man. When you met her, the night after, you told me not to worry. It's a temporary thing. And so I let you be. 2 weeks has passed, you guys are still hanging out almost everyday..or is it even almost? That is not your usual fling routine. Don't even try to argue. And then now, I get a call from you, panicking, to the point that you even bombarded us with messages to ask about this Ivan guy. Tell me. Is this still a temporary thing or not?", Xize confronted him.

Dylan couldn't answer. He don't even know what is the answer.

" You are getting married next year. The deal has been sealed ", Xize pushed him.

He glared at him.

" Dylan. That's going to happen. "

" You don't need to remind me. But Xize, you forgotten I don't love Qinyang. She knows that. She doesn't love me too. We are trying to solve it. We're finding loopholes." , Dylan stated.

"Tsk. Yeah? Till there's no solution, that doesn't change the fact that you guys are getting married and remember what she told you? If you guys won't have any way out, she's actually fine to be married to you. For convenience", Xize is really pushing him. He knows it.

" Ahhhhhhhh…", he sighed hopelessly while stomping his feet.

" Your mom had always reminded you that Qinyang's your perfect match. She's the people's sweetheart. She can save your image. Their influence in politics could really help your family's business. ", Xize added.

" Step mom.", he corrected in a bitter tone.

Xize just shook his head.

He sighed while holding his head, slightly pulling his hair " I don't know Xize… whenever I'm around Yue, it just feels light. Have you ever felt that? It's so strange. We just connect without even trying. I get her even if she's just spacing out. I sometimes ended up doing things that I'm not even aware of. Just to get a reaction from her. Especially to make her smile."

" I sometimes ended up doing things that I'm not even aware of.", Xize repeated what he said.

He looked up at the screen. Eyes wide.

" Huh wait what? Did I just said that? I didn't right? "

"… Bro are you falling for Yue? ", Xize looked astonished.

Questions answered with another question are the worst.

" What? Where did that come from? You're too fast! ", Dylan said

" I'm too fast? Are you even hearing yourself?", Xize laughed.

" Selenophilia! Loving the moon and finding it soothingly captivating. Holy shit. You have been captivated by the moon's spell and you're not even aware of it.", Xize said in amusement yet horrified because he knows what is yet to unfold. Knowing how his mind works.

Here we go.. Xize unknowingly being his conscience again.

" I am not sure what is your plan or do you even have a plan for Yue? but all I know is she deserves clarity. To know the truth. The girl is smart. She's no bimbo. I have met her. She knows what she's doing. She's aware with people. So you better tell her soon before she finds out about it first." he warned Dylan.

" Get out before it gets worse. Before she gets hurt. I'm just telling you my advice. I know you won't listen but don't tell me that I didn't warn you. "

 _beep_

Moon:

Dylan Wang we need to talk.

 _Uh oh…_


	8. Phase Seven: Delicate

_This ain't for the best. My reputation's never been worse ..._

Yue was thinking about all the things that has happened lately.

Everything seems to happen too fast. She's still figuring out how to deal with herself after her supposedly wedding slash ex boyfriend fiasco and yet Dylan has solely managed to control majority of her thoughts.

Lately she has felt a tinge of unknown feelings for him but she can't fully admit to it. It is not ideal at all.

You can't blame everything on her though...the guy is drop dead gorgeous. He has been unexplainably sweet to her and they understood each other without giving away too much.

...but the moment she saw the magazine cover, reality has once again crept up to her and she couldn't explain how and why but it saddened her..

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He found her.

Sitting at a corner.

She was in deep thought.

He walked over.

 _Here goes nothing..just be honest with her Dylan._

" You...", she turned her gaze at him.

He sat down and sighed.

 _Yep. She knows._

Yue just looked at him intently.

" Well? "

Dylan searched for the right words but his tongue kept rolling back. Where does he even start?

" If you don't say anything, I will leave. I don't want to waste my night with a coward. ", Yue said in a serious tone.

" I grew up in a perfect family. My dad and my mom was doing well in their own careers but they always made sure they make time for me and my brother on special occasions. "

 _He has a brother?_

" – I was closer to my brother, Gerald and my mom. Dad was always away. He always had business trips to New York but it was all good. My dad was eyeing Ge to takeover the family's business. Indeed he was the perfect one. He loved the business. He told me his visions on the company even if he was just seventeen at that time. But the most unfortunate thing happened...he went out one night with his friends and he got into a fight...he was shot.."

Yue covered her mouth. She didn't know he went through this..he seemed to be carefree and carried himself like he had it easy...

" The whole family was devastated...it didn't help that we learned that my dad was having an affair. That was the reason why he was always on a business trip...I was angry with him..because he made my mom felt like she was not enough. I couldn't look at her for days because on what she was doing to herself Yue...", he looked down trying to suppress his tears.

Yue couldn't take it. She went beside him and started hugging him. Comforting him was the only way she could do. Hoping it will ease the pain.

" I'm so sorry about this Di...", she hugged him closer.

" I felt hopeless that time.. and so I rebelled. I went to parties. I don't usually go home.. to avoid seeing my mom in her sadness sessions with alcohol...and then I got into a fight in the club... and perhaps that has triggered my mom think that what happened with my brother, will happen to me as well...on her way...she got into a car accident.. ", he teared up.

" Oh gosh... Di...", Yue was tearing up too.

He was looking down but it was evident that he was hurting. He was trying to control his trembles. All Yue could do was to hug him.

" She was proclaimed dead even before she could reach to the hospital...I...I..couldn't do anything. It felt like every thing was just in domino..I can't control the things from falling apart...till now I'm still blaming myself for what happened..but I'm slowly forgiving myself..

My dad...he has not forgiven me yet. He blamed me for all the things that has happened. A certain part of it was true... and it has dawned into me..it consumed me. I was obsessed with trying to make everything right again. To correct my mistakes...and so I followed everything that my dad has assigned me to do. I studied oil engineering and business management. I did graduate's programme in London. All of it to strive hard and prove to him that I can handle this and be responsible. All of that was because I don't want to lose my dad... after what happened with my mom and brother... I just can't take anyone for granted. Not this time...", he stared at her sincerely.

" But it wasn't enough. I was never enough for him. I guess it's hard to convince a person to forgive you if that person wasn't open about the idea of it at all.. I came back, no congratulations nor celebration for me that I have finished as one of the top students for my graduates programme. Instead, I get yet another deal from him and that is to get engaged with the governor's daughter. They have been eyeing him to take on for a higher role in the government in the coming years. Which will then be beneficial for our company. Both me and Qinyang opposed to this idea and we are trying to get out of the situation. Both of us have no feelings towards each other.. I tried to oppose to his plan..tried to remind him what mom always told me when I was young...that marriage is not and should never be for part of a business clause..but he shut it down and won't listen to any of it. He gave me a year to do what ever I want before getting married because he believed that I will come to my senses.", he grimaced.

He continued, " And all these news you've read or heard about? I did it on purpose. I needed to be the bad guy and maybe just maybe..the governor will think it is a bad move for me to be his son-in-law. It will not be in favour for his candidacy if I kept headlining the news with all my rumoured scandals. "

She sighed upon hearing this. He has too many things on his plate. She can't believe he has to go through this. He shouldn't get blamed here.

She stared at him in full concern.

He sighed as well and held her hand and caressed it.

" Sometimes, I am tempted to just accept my fate...to just let it be..until a moon decided to light up my dark world..I'm sorry if I didn't let you know the truth sooner... I wasn't expecting any of this to happen...it was supposed to be just a temporary fond..but now.."

"Dylan, dont...", she stared at him in horror.

"But it's true Yue...I'm...", he insisted.

" No Dylan. Listen to me..I can't let you sacrifice all the things that you had done for your dad and your chance to patch your relationship with him...I can't let you say those things when I, myself, is not even whole again. It would be unfair for you. Maybe it's easy for now, but we can't take another risk..", she said in a begging tone.

" But..."

" I'm sorry for all the things that you've been through and it wasn't my intention to hinder. Let's get out before it's too late and before it damages us completely. I can't..", she hugged him one last time and walked away.

 _We can't make any promises now, can we?_

 _Because I know that it's delicate._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He was sitting on his hotel's kitchen counter. Processing every thing that has happened but only one thing that has been stuck in his head..

 _Let's get out before it's too late and before it damages us completely._

 _Get out before it gets worse. Before she gets hurt._

He sighed. If this was the right thing to do..why does he felt like he's going to make the biggest mistake of his life?

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang.

" Xize. "

" Go to the link that I sent you. Ivan is going live for an interview. That asshole is going to make a scene I'm telling you. "

His eyes went wide.

" Yue."

 _Author's note: Someone pm-ed me asking if my twitter account is lunathemoon55 . Yes it is! If you want, follow me and lets be friends? Haha! Oh and it's friday yay! hang in there guys! 3_


	9. Phase Eight: Numb

_— Shadows settle on the place, that you left_

Her tears flowing. She couldn't take it anymore.

She was in the middle of a night market street. She tried to process everything. She needed to be distracted. She needed the noise to silence her mind but she has been rooted on this spot because all she could think of was the pain that he caused her. No matter how noisy the environment was, it was his voice ringing through her head.

It's too painful that she felt so numb.

She was getting better but he had to open it up again.

Worse, he had to turn the story around.

She thought they had a bond. A friendship greater than their relationship that made her confident he will never do such a thing. But she was so wrong…

 _flashback_

 _" Jiaqi. We can't talk for too long. Mom and her people might track you. "_

 _" Yue… I think you might want watch this right now…"_

 _He went live._

 _" Hello Ivan. How have you been? It's been almost a month since the incident happened. How are you coping now Ivan?", the reporter asked._

 _" I…. I don't know where to start….I don't know where to find her….I am still trying to accept the fact that she left me…I don't know why she did it…I thought… I thought… everything was going well…" , he lowered his head and started sobbing._

 _" She was the only woman I have ever loved… Maybe she found somebody else… Yue….if you ever decide to come back…please come back…please choose me…. ", he started crying even more._

 _The live was suddenly went off._

 _She froze. She couldn't move._

 _" Yue… if you want me to release the video, I can. Just let me know…"_

 _"Jiaqi…. It's okay….I… I need to go….I'll..c-call you again…"_

 _end of flashback_

How dare he?

Is he even human?

 _— My eyes are damp from the words you left_

 _Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest_

The pain was suffocating her.

Memories flooding in.

Her head is buzzing.

His voice was ringing in her head.

She felt powerless. This was beyond her control anymore.

Please make it stop….

 _" Hey... it's okay. I got your back remember? ", Ivan hugged her._

 _" But she seemed to love you. Very much. "_

 _" But I don't. I never did "_

 _" they're just jealous of you Yue. You're beautiful. Unique. ", he smiled. The smile that made her feel okay._

 _"… But I don't. I never did "_

 _" I don't know why she did it…I thought… I thought… everything was going well…maybe she found somebody else"_

" … _I never did. "_

 _— And you caused it. You caused it. You caused it._

Please…

Tears pouring down her face. She felt like she's floating. It was too much. Her chest felt heavy. It was getting harder for her to breathe because of her tears.

"Stop. Please…..", she begged to herself..to her heart.

When she felt someone turned her body.

" Dylan….–"

He hugged her.

She was cold.

" Hey… it's okay.. I'm here…"

Her skin and lips was so pale.

Her fingers were wrinkly.

 _How dare you Yue._

For the first time he was so scared.

" I have been looking for you. You got me so worried –", he tried to comfort her but she interrupted him.

" Please make it stop…", she sobbed uncontrollably on his chest.

He hugged her closer.

And that's when she collapsed.

" Yu– Yue! "

 _— And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones_

 _'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs_

 _Author's note: This chapter is short because it's quite painful for me to write this. I'm sorry. I don't like making Yue cry but she had to. Hang in there guys!_


	10. Phase Nine: Comfort

Phase Nine: Comfort

They were in his hotel room. They were in front of the fireplace hugging her close with a blanket. Making sure she won't feel alone.

The warmth of the fire and his hug, calmed her. It was the comfort that she needed.

" You can talk to me… you know that..", Dylan caressed her arms.

"Hmm..", she sighed while she snuggled closer to his chest.

"If I let this out, I will be broken again. I can't be broken Dylan. I just can't." , she lowered her head.

Tears threatening to fall from her eyes again.

" You can't go on like this Yue…you're in state of denial. It will get worse. Trust me.", he raised her head to make her face him, slightly touching her face.

She just stared at him.

She hesitated but Dylan looked at her as if encouraging her to speak her thoughts.

She searched for words, her mind can't seem to process it but when she looked at Dylan again…she suddenly felt the courage growing in her.

" After I got hurt. After I fell. I was so eager to stand up. And keep walking. I told myself to never look back. I never cried hard after the video that Jiaqi showed me…", she bit her lip that was trembling from her confession.

" But you didn't realise.. you have a wound that needs to be healed... that needs to be cured … because if you don't, it will get infected. It will rot. And we don't want that to happen to ourselves right? So acknowledge the pain. It's the only way of healing it.", his eyes never leaving her.

" Because I deserve it. I deserve to heal myself." , her eyes searching his.

" Yes…"

And that's when she started accepting the pain. Letting it out off her chest. What she really felt. All the sadness, insecurities that has bottled up and choked her multiple times, she's finally opening it.

She sighed.

"I don't even know Di…is there really something wrong with me? I felt something for him. I thought he was feeling it too. Do I go by the book all the time? Was it because I was too cautious?", she sobbed while her eyes trying to search for answers.

He shook his head.

" Is that the reason why…why he chose another girl? After all those years? It was all a lie? Were the memories we made was never enough? ", she continued sobbing harder.

It felt so heavy. To accept that this was what she felt.

" Or was I the one who will never be enough…?", her voice broke while looking back down.

He has never seen a pair of eyes that was filled with fear and sorrow.

That was when he knew that her last line was the one that she believed the most.

She's blaming her own capacity for this mess.

He couldn't take it.

How could she see herself this way?

" Shh.. it's okay. You did it. You finally acknowledged your pain. shh.. it will be okay..I'm here...I'm here...", his words comforting her as he hugged her close. He wished her tears would stop. He wished he could take the pain away.

He wasn't aware that he was tearing up too.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He carried her towards his bed. She was too drained from the happenings today.

He tucked her in and caressed her face. He was about to leave when Yue pulled his hand to stop him.

" Di…don't leave me..", she whispered incoherently, frowning.

Dylan chuckled and lowered his head to kiss her hands and then her forehead.

" Don't be sad now.. I won't leave you.", he smiled.

He climbed over to the other side and brought her near to him. She then faced him. Hugging him close to her.

Eyes were swollen, tears dried up on her cheeks but he still managed to find her so beautiful.

 _So..so..beautiful._

" Di…?", Yue slightly opened her eyes to look at him, looking at her.

" Yeah?"

" Thank you. ", she nestled herself nearer to him.

" I'm here for you, my moon.", he said sincerely.

That made her smile a little bit and she went back to her slumber.

He was replaying all the things that she said awhile ago.

How she doesn't see her self worth as she's supposed to.

 _My moon…if you could only see yourself through my perspective…_

 _He stared at her a little longer…_

 _And in those stares he realised that he was a fool if he let this amazing woman go._

 _And he finally decided._

 _Damn them. Damn the complications._

 _He has committed too many mistakes and he won't let her be the next one._

 _I won't let you go Yue._

 _Never._

 _Author's note: Whew. I'm done on the updates for tonight! Hope you guys like it :D_


	11. Phase Ten: Dim Sum

_That asshole went live._

 _He watched it on his way to search for Yue._

 _He orchestrated it so well._

 _Damn you, Ivan._

Dylan stared at Yue's sleeping form.

He whispered, " He can't get away just like that, my moon."

Dylan took out his phone and started typing;

 _Guys, I need your help._

She felt much lighter acknowledging her pain last night. She smiled.

 _Heal, Yue. You deserve it._

She welcomed the new day with a smile.

A pair of eyes blazing on another, glaring at each other, too focused on each other's next move.

 _Smack!_

"Hey! That's too painful!"

" It's not! It's more gentle than your slap! "

They were playing slapjack in Dylan's hotel room. They decided to stay in because it was raining the whole day. After that incident, they've been hanging out again for days. Dylan kept insisting to accompany her wherever she goes. Mainly as her "tour guide" as they explored the street markets and temples. She's really thankful for Dylan's presence. Constantly making her laugh and making her smile.

Dylan was far more too serious on this game than Yue.

They were both staring intently at each other and their rival's hands. Waiting for one of them to show movement.

Yue squinted and bit her lip.

Immediately distracted Dylan triggering him to accidentally attempt to slap her hand.

Yue managed to escape from his slap.

" HA! Yes I won! ", she exclaimed happily

" What? Hey! you cheated! I demand a rematch! ", Dylan protested.

" It's not my fault you're easily distracted. ", she playfully said while sticking out her tongue.

" Oh is that right? "

Dylan grabbed her waist and started tickling her.

The room was filled with laughter, Yue's laughter mostly. While Dylan enjoyed every minute of it.

Her eyes twinkled, nose wrinkled and cheeks were flushed while she laughs.

 _So beautiful my moon…._

" What? ", she didn't catch on what he said.

 _I said it loud again, damn. Well, it's too late to take it back._

" I said you're so beautiful when you laugh, my moon. ", his face turned serious.

Yue smacked his arm. " Silly. Why are you calling me that?"

" Because to me, you're my moon. "

She laughed. She felt too happy in this moment. It's one of those moments she will definitely treasure.

" Hmm..then I shall call you Bao! ", she exclaimed like a child.

" Bao?! ", Dylan was shocked with her peculiar term.

" Your cheeks, especially when you smile, it's so smooth and shiny. Reminds me of a bao, like that short film." she giggled and pinched his cheeks.

" Hey! My face is too glorious yet I'm being compared to a Bao?! ", he acted like he was pissed.

Yue still can't contain her laughter.

He gave in.

He started tickling her on her stomach.

" Stop! Stop! ", Yue surrendered.

" Okay okay! I'll stop. "

They just stared at each other. Yue grinned at him.

" Why? "

" Nothing. We just knew each other and now we have pet names for each other. " Yue chuckled at the thought.

He laughed as well. He can't seem to explain it himself how fast they became close. As if they've known each other for years now.

" Come on now Bao, I feel like having some dim sum", Yue escaping from his intense stare.

" You just compared me to a Bao and now, you want to eat my family?! ", he acted as if he was insulted with her cravings.

Yue stared at him in disbelief and laughed.

" If you don't want to eat, I will just call the room service for myself. ", she stuck out her tongue.

They were eating their dim sum while they were sprawled on the floor.

" I wanna go somewhere and enjoy first before facing them. I just feel that I really need more time..", Yue looking at down at her food, while chewing her lips. She looked worried.

" Then I shall go with you.", Dylan said firmly.

" I didn't asked you too…?", Yue stared at him in shock.

" It wasn't a question. It was a statement. I am tagging along. ", he raised his eyebrows challenging her to argue.

Yue stared at him. Searching for answers.

 _Dylan…you're making this hard for me to control my feelings for you. Be still, my heart._

She gulped and her doe eyes blinked.

"You..you mean like buddies right? Buddies travelling", she sounded nervous.

Dylan furrowed his brows.

 _Buddies?!_

 _Calm down Dylan._

 _But it's better than nothing._

 _He would rather have this than nothing._

 _..for now._

 _His face softened._

" Yeah. buddies.", he nodded in agreement.

"hmm okay..", she blushed while nodding to him.

He smirked.

 _Buddies, my foot._

 _Meanwhile on the Shen Residence_

" _Sir. Madam. I'm sorry for the interruption but I think you need to see this", a guy interrupted their dinner._

 _He then proceeded to turn on the television._

 _ **News update:**_

The heiress of the Shen Corporation finally broke her silence. This afternoon, we received a video clip from an unknown sender containing Shen Yue, daughter of Shen Jin Huang Henry, owner of the Shen Corporation of estates. The heiress was supposed to wed with Ivan Tan of Tan Real Estate Group but ended up disappearing on their wedding day. Netizens are commenting that the said video was a response for Ivan's interview a few days ago at a talk show. Both parties still have no leads on where could be the heiress right now.

" _Hi everyone. There might be a lot of things going back there now and I know it's a very irresponsible for me to disappear… but… after much deliberation with myself, I decided to take a step back and be away for awhile..because I personally believe that sometimes you need that to get a better view of the situation. ", she smiled._

 _She continued, " I am not the woman for Ivan and we both know that he knew it first. It just took me a little while to accept it…. So Ivan, for once, be honest with yourself. That is all. I didn't intend to speak up till I'm back but things happened and I just had to release a statement. I will be back soon."_

" _Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I just need time but please always remember that I love you both so much. "_

TV was turned off.

" We have to track her. This is our chance to get her back. Chen, contact our PR team I need to have a meeting with them tonight.", her mom panicked.

Chen nodded.

" Let her. ", Henry continued with his meal.

" What? ", Jia Li was shocked by her husband's nonchalant tone.

" I said let her. "

" Why? She needs to fix this mess! And why are you so calm about this?! ", she stood up.

" She said she needs time. Then we should give her.", he stated calmly.

" You are spoiling her! ", her voice in disbelief.

He placed his fork down and faced her.

" No. You're the one who's not listening here. Our daughter is the victim here. All she's asking is more time. Why can't we give her that? She's in the right age now. She knows what is best for her. I don't know what Ivan did that has caused her to do this but I will trust her no matter what. So nobody will take an action on finding Yue. That's an order. ", he stood up.

" As you wish director. ", Chen bowed.

He stopped on his tracks, " I can say that I trust her confidently. Why can't you? We should believe in her words above any one else's. "

He continued walking away, leaving her stunned with his words.

" Di! The video was a success. According to my assistant, a lot of people now are doubting on Ivan's statement. They thought Yue's statement was more genuine. She didn't ask for sympathy she just stated her part. ", Xize delightedly said.

" Yeah! I can't believe Yue handled her response to that douche, modestly. ", Connor nodded in agreement.

" Di really knows how to choose the right one. Who could pull off that. Classy yet feisty. ", Kuan agreed.

" Gee..thanks guys! Actually it was Dylan's suggestion. I thought it was a good idea.", Yue suddenly appeared on their screen beside Dylan.

Dylan suggested for her to release a statement video as a damage control for what Ivan has said. She didn't want it first but she can't take it, knowing not only her will be affected with his words but her family as well and so she agreed to it.

Both Xize and Connor straightened up respectively and started combing up their hair.

" Hey Di! Why you didn't tell us Yue is with you?!", Xize said in an annoyed tone.

" Yeah! We could've worn something else and not our pajamas. You're evil. ", Connor glared at him.

Dylan, Yue and Kuan just laughed at them.

" Guys… there's no need for that. Look at Kuan. He doesn't care. ", Dylan chuckled.

" I don't. I'm sleeping after this anyway. Hi Yue! Nice to finally meet you! ", Kuan smiled and waved on his screen.

" Hi Kuan! Hello Connor and Xize. Guys it's totally fine. I just want to thank you personally for sending the video to the media.", she smiled at them.

" Nah. It's totally fine. We always hated Ivan even before. It's an honour for us to do it. ", Connor shrugged.

" Yeah. Also, we also had no choice. We had to pacify Di. He was so nervous. He kept messaging us every 5 mins for an update – ", Xize teased.

" Okay that's enough! Thank you everyone. ", Dylan glared at them while faking a smile.

All of them laughed.

" But Yue, aren't you afraid that your parents might find some lead to you? The hotel room background was evident in your video..", Xize asked curiously.

" They won't have enough time. We won't be already here if that happens. We're leaving later at night. ", Dylan said, unfazed by Xize's concern.

" We? Where are you two heading? ", Kuan asked.

Both Yue and Dylan could only smile.

 _Author's note: The weather is so cosy, so here's a cosy chapter for you guys. I wonder where are the BUDDIES going… ;)_


	12. Phase Eleven: Gelato

_Ciao, Italia!_

That's the poster that welcomed them the moment they got off the plane.

 _Why Italy you may ask?_

 _He didn't even get to choose the destination._

 _The human moon did._

 _He was just a willing participant–_

 _Correction; A willing whipped participant according to Xize._

 _Yue was a sucker for architecture and romance stories. He took that as an opportunity to make a move. Make everything romantic. Easy._

 _But that wasn't the case. Yue specifically likes TRAGIC romance stories._

 _Especially that Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet._

 _" It gives off a authentic feeling to the story if it did not end as a happy ending." he recalled her sharing to him eagerly which he can't help but to roll his eyes after hearing her say that._

 _Of all the things that she wanted to see, it was the tragic love story setting._

 _How would he even progress his plan on making her change her mind about them…_

 _He sneered._

 _But what can he do? Maybe Xize was right after all. He was a willing whipped participant._

 _" Dylan..Dylan... You have always been smooth with girls. To the point of them just following what you want. Why are you taking too much time with her? ", Xize teased._

 _" She's not like the rest. Isn't it obvious? ", he answered him in his mind while glaring at him._

 _On some days, he appreciate his friends. Especially, Xize. Most of the time, he wants to strangle him._

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _Rome, Italy_

They have finally arrived in their hotel. It was a roman inspired penthouse suite with grey walls and intricate wall decor and the floor was covered in magnificent black porcelain tiles. The penthouse even came with a private living room with high ceilings which showcased a gorgeous chandelier. They even had a balcony that could see the panoramic view of Rome. Xize's taste never fails.

" Ahh.. Italy. One of the best place for honeymoon. Not the best place for people who are trying so hard not fall in love each other. ", Xize snickered.

Both of them glared at him.

" What I'm saying is …that the places here ignites feelings. It's hard to explain, it just does. So.. I don't know how to say this but good luck with you two. ", Xize winked at them.

Yes, Xize is here. He insisted on taking care of their transport. Everything was under his name for their current bookings just for security. He just wanted to make sure they were safe. To buy some time as to what he referred it as. He can't stay with them though. He has some business camp to attend to in Paris.

" I don't know what you're talking about. ", Yue said in a defensive tone.

Xize could only shake his head to the both of them.

" So here we are. One bedroom for you and one bedroom for you.", he passed the keys to both of them.

Dylan gave Xize a stern look.

" Thanks Xize! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to start unpacking. " Yue retreated immediately. Probably feeling awkward from Xize's teasings.

" 2 bedrooms?! ", Dylan confronted him the moment Yue's room was closed.

" I thought you were on my side? ", his nose flared.

" Who says? ", Xize gave him an innocent look.

Dylan gaped at him.

" Are you even my friend? ", Dylan gave him an exasperated look.

" Yeah. Sure. But I need something from Yue. ", he smiled mischievously.

" And what is that? ", Dylan raised his eyebrow.

He didn't answer. Instead, he walked over towards Yue's room and knocked. When Yue opened her door, he didn't waste his time.

" Hey Yue! I saw Jiaqi. Last week on a fashion show in Paris. It turns out she was participating there. I was around town so I got the chance to attend. She's your best friend right? "

" Oh my! Jiaqi! Really? Is she okay? How has she been doing? ", Yue's face lit up.

" She's great. Really. Her works are fantastic. But I got caught up with the other guests..so I only had a short chat with her. I was wondering whether you have her name card? My friend wanted to contact her about some design enquiry? ", he gave her a hopeful smile while scratching his head.

" Oh! Sure! I have it with me. Hang on. ", she went back on her suite to take her wallet.

Dylan was just there witnessing everything. Appalled while his mouth hung open.

 _He can't believe it. This sneaky guy?!_

" Here you go! Oh my goodness. I am excited for her! Thanks Xize! She will be thrilled for sure! ", she smiled while handing him Jiaqi's name card.

" Thanks Yue! I need to go now. ", he smiled at her.

" Have a safe flight. Thanks again for all the help and join us whenever you're free! ", Yue smiled back at him.

Xize nodded as his focus went back to Dylan.

" Bye bye. ", Xize smiled to Dylan while waving him the name card.

" YOU ARE SWITCHING SIDES FOR OF A GIRL'S NAME CARD?!", he chased him by the door but it was too late.

" Is everything okay Dylan? ", Yue asked innocently.

" Ugh. I'm gonna unpack now. I'll see you in a bit. ", he stormed into his own bedroom, leaving Yue confused with his mood.

 _Thanks, Xize. Thanks for nothing._

 _–––––––––––––––––_

They decided to take it easy on their first day in Rome. The weather was getting cold. It was the start of winter. It was a bit of gloomy, yet there was still a hint of warmth. Luckily, they packed appropriately.

Both of them just enjoyed the ambiance. Christmas decorations are starting to pop up in stores and even their streets complimenting the weather. It was also less crowded at this timing which means they could take in the surroundings better. Their first meal was of course, an authentic home made pasta and wine. Nothing beats having the a great food from where it was originated from.

They then strolled further till they reached the Trevi Fountain.

" Ha! Yue, I think I saw a gelato cafe. I will just buy us some. Stay here okay? ", Dylan smiled at her sweetly.

They have been craving for some gelato since this morning. Both of them wanted it for breakfast but they opted to sleep in a little bit more to cure their jet lag.

Yue nodded while she continued admiring the details of the fountain. Everyone around her was busy taking photos and the most important thing, people were doing the tradition of wishing while throwing a coin to the fountain.

 _" Some said that if your throw a coin to the fountain, you are ensuring your return to Rome and you can make other wishes your heart desires too..", she thought._

 _" I might as well…", she giggled to herself._

She was now holding a coin firmly in between her thumb and index finger. However, she was in dilemma, staring at the fountain for too long. She somehow can't make a wish. She wants to make a genuine one. A non-material wish but she was tongue-tied.

How hard can this be?!, she groaned.

She finally gathered her courage and inhaled.

" I wish….."

" …I wish I will see my true love the moment I open my eyes."

She nodded and smiled.

 _Wait.._

 _Huh?_

 _She was startled causing her eyes to burst open and the first person she saw Dylan._

 _Looking gorgeous as ever. Waving and smiling at her from afar. Waiting for his turn to buy gelato._

 _She blinked._

 _That wasn't me right? That wasn't my wish…..?_

 _She blinked again processing what was happening. She shook her head. Still looking at Dylan in a bewildered manner._

 _She then reverted her attention at her side._

" Sorry I startled you, Miss. I purposely did it because maybe if I say it louder, my wish will come true faster.", she said apologetically.

The woman beside Yue said her wish out so loud. She inhaled inwardly.

" It's okay. ", she forced a smile.

" They said if you make a wish at this fountain, it might give you a new romance. ", she said excitedly.

She froze again. Returning her gaze at Dylan who was laughing at her reaction.

 _His gorgeous eyes were close to disappearing from sight, his cheeks and ears turned red from his laughter. His God's gift to women hair, some of it perfectly framing his gorgeous face. Did I already mentioned he's gorgeous?_

Her heart can't stop beating fast. _She was panicking for no reason._

 _Or is there…?_

 _Coincidence._

 _Coincidence._

 _She just shouted too loud Yue._

 _No. Don't even go there._

 _It was all a coincidence._

 _She repeatedly chided to herself._

 _But her heart beat was telling her the another thing._

 _As Dylan came closer, she felt a cold breeze rapidly crawled unto her._

 _She couldn't move._

" Hey what happened? ", he was still chuckling at her.

 _She just blinked. Her breathe hitched._

" Here's your gelato. ", Dylan handing over her the cone, smiling.

Dylan was telling her something but everything to her sounded like it was muffled. He used his fingers to brush up his hair while still looking at her, confused.

 _Damn it. Why does he have to be this handsome?!_

" Hey! Yue! Your gelato is dripping! Tsk! ", he scolded her.

She didn't even have time to react when Dylan went near to her and licked the cone.

Her eyes went wide. Heart beating faster than ever.

 _The audacity of this guy?!_

" Don't give me that look. I was just saving your gelato. Why do I feel like you're going to strip me out of my clothes. It's not the right place, Yue. ", he whispered to her ear, making an attempt to wink at her but he failed.

Yue hit him and then turned her back against Dylan and groaned. She wanted to slap herself. This earned another laughter from Dylan.

 _" This is going to be harder that I thought. Be strong, Yue. ", she thought to herself_

 _Author's note: I wanted to post this later but... here you go guys! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. Hahaha ;) have a great day ahead!_


	13. Phase Twelve: Tension

" This pillow is so soft…it's like his cheeks…", Yue thought while smiling to herself.

She didn't want to wake up yet. Yesterday was one of her happiest days in her life. She and Dylan just walked around lazily around the streets of Rome. Just seeing ancient architectures was definitely a dream come true for her. It's as if this city was built to transport you back in history. Almost every street that they went had something to offer. Dylan has been to Rome too many times that he knew which were the spots that suited to her liking. She must admit. For the longest time, she felt free. What added to the bliss was a certain someone's smiles and his " _James-Dean-daydream"_ eyes sparkled every time he shared some interesting facts about a place. _Taylor Swift sure does know how to choose the right words. It fits him perfectly._ She giggled lightly.

" Get up! "

 _Huh?_

" Come on My Moon. Get up. "

She sat up. Dylan was at the edge of her bed.

"What..what's happening?"

" Get up. Your instructor is here. "

 _Instructor?_

She entered the gym and straight away looked around finding for Dylan.

She stopped walking and unconsciously biting her lips. There he was, looking down and checking his phone.

 _Damn._

He was wearing black muscle tee, his hair braided and his face, flushed. He seemed to just finished a session. It didn't help that small beads sweat trickled down his face.

 _They were all right._

 _Every tabloid, every article, every girl._

 _They are absolutely right._

 _He is….hot._

 _Stop. Right. There. Shen Yue._

 _You are not giving in._

 _Buddies._

 _Buddies._

 _Just buddies._

She inhaled and walked over.

" Okay Yue. Control. "

She raised her chin as she regained her composure and walked over to him.

He was still busy with his phone when suddenly he saw a pair of trainers.

He looked up. His mouth went dry.

It was now his turn to be stunned.

Yue was wearing a pair of shorts with just a sports bra to match and a thin fabric cropped hoodie. Her porcelain-like skin teasing him. Her hair was tied in a messy bun which exposed her neck.

He couldn't speak nor move. He was just rooted to his seat and he didn't even notice his mouth was now slightly ajar.

 _He gulped._

 _What are you doing to me, woman?_

"Ahem.", Yue coughed to get his attention.

Dylan was snapped back to reality.

" Should we start? Where's our instructor by the way?", Yue looked around in search for their instructor.

 _" Focus Dylan. You're supposed to help her…and maybe perhaps to make her like you…_

 _No…we're remaining as friends…but…why is she torturing me like this? What is she playing at?_

 _She isn't you idiot. You're attracted to her. Do not make excuses. ", he debated with himself_

He shook his head and stood up.

Yue was currently wearing trying to wear a wrist wrap, while nibbling her lips.

 _" You want to remain as friends? But here you are unknowingly tempting me. Two can play a game, Yue.", he thought evilly._

He went near to her and smirked.

" The instructor is….me. ", he whispered near her ear.

Yue was stunned by his words and with his sudden closeness.

He helped her with the wrist wrap while staring at her intently.

Their subtle touches sent shivers down her spine.

" Let's start?", his eyes still locked with her.

" Y-uhm..yes.", she stuttered. Confused by what he said and feeling conscious with his stares.

 _Get it together, Yue._

They went inside the ring, Dylan took her hand and assisted her. He touched her waist while guiding her, another electricity shot her.

He walked over to other corner of the ring, cracking his neck and did a bit of stretching.

" Are you ready?", he smiled at her beguilingly.

 _Why does he seem to be flirting with me? Dylan.. dont. start._

" I do sparring sessions to release my emotions. It helped me a lot to cope with my frustrations after I lost my mom and my brother. Perhaps, this will help you too. "

He went near her and he gestured for the both of them to bow. When they both raised back their head from the bow, Dylan went closer to Yue, causing her to squirm and take a step back. Resulting for him to grin lightly.

He took her hands and formed a fist out of it, caressing her knuckles lightly.

" You have to make sure to be aware with your opponent. Do not be too complacent. If you can, use a distraction. Now, punch. "

Yue attempted to punch him but he blocked it. She tried throwing a fist again on her other hand but she got blocked by him. This gave Dylan a change to restrain her movements by grabbing her waist and pushed her till she dropped on the floor.

Dylan was on top of her. Staring at her intently lips which was in the same colour as her flushed cheeks now.

 _Nearing to her face….._

 _She bit her lip._

 _Causing him to swallow._

 _Yue smiled and then–_

 _Thump_

She grabbed his right arm and causing them to switch positions.

Yue then attempted for a punch but was avoided by Dylan. He pushed her hand away as he rolled over to stand up.

Both staring steadfastly at each other's movement and eyes.

Dylan tried to go for a kick and was blocked by Yue.

Yue took this chance to punch simultaneously but Dylan caught her hands for the last punch and reversed; causing to strangle Yue. His left arm circled around her waist while the other grasping her neck.

Yue's expression then changed. Her eyes looked like she was in pain and eyebrows contorted, mouth pouted.

Causing him to loosen up his grip, his expression softened and was about to caress her face when–

" Hey–"

Yue twisted his arm and punched his stomach, followed by kicking him to the ground.

He lay on the ground as Yue sat on top of him, he was still stunned by her approach. Yue then took this chance to throw a punch …just beside his face.

 _He flinched._

 _She smirked._

 _She went near him._

 _Their faces were too close._

 _Feeling each other's breaths._

 _She then whispered in his ears_

" You once told me how transparent my eyes are. What was that again? …Hmm..", He froze as she hummed.

His pupils were now dilated. He felt like everything was too sensitive. Everything that this girl does, affects him 300% more than normal.

She stared at him seductively. She then bit her lip acted as if she's trying to recall what he said.

He groaned the moment he stared at her lips. He went nearer to her face.

 _He had to taste that._

She smirked while shaking her head. She then pressed her index finger onto his lips.

" Ahh I remember now. My eyes…It's like giving away like Christmas, but then again, you also just told me to be not too complacent and to learn how to distract your opponent. So… here you go. Here's your present. "

" I…didn't know…you knew how to do this."

She chuckled.

 _Dylan closed his eyes. God help him._

 _Every move she does, he melts like a butter._

" That's because you didn't ask. I do sparring sessions with my dad every month. Dylan… don't be to complacent…I guess these eyes are not a disadvantage after all.", she smiled triumphantly as she stood up.

She extended her hands to him and Dylan grabbed her hand as his aid to stand up.

" And since I won, I get to pick lunch! ", she smiled at him.

Dylan rolled his eyes.

" We just had a sparring session and now you want to pig out?", he argued.

" But I won. I get to choose. ", she lifted up her face to argue back.

" You will do anything when it comes to food don't you? ", he teased her.

" Bao, don't be a sore loser. Let's have some pizza!", she gleefully said while dragging him out of the gym.

Dylan and Yue both headed to Spanish Steps as one of the renowned pizza restaurant was located there.

" Hmmm…it smells heavenly Bao!", Yue blithely said.

She stared admiringly on the margherita pizzas that they ordered. She then started nibbling her lips again.

Of course Dylan witnessed it.

" Moon, if you keep doing that, I will definitely commit a sin in no time." he winced.

Yue blinked.

" What do you mean? ", she asked innocently.

Before he could even answer, he went near her face causing her eyes to gawk –

" YUEYUE! OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE! "

 _Author's note: A little intense chap. Haha! A bit of a filler chapter while building up to something.. ;) Have a good night everyone!_


	14. Phase Thirteen: Uncertainty

" YUEYUE! OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE! "

Yue accidentally pushed Dylan away due to her excitement.

" JASSY CAKES! ", she squealed as she stood up and hugged her friend.

Who the hell dared to interrupt their almost kiss. Dylan furiously thought while staring at Yue and her friend.

 _"Jassy cakes. Who calls a friend with that name.", he thought to himself while having a disdainful grimace._

 _" Why does she even have to be so close. His only advantage is his grey eyes. Tss.", he said as he examined the "Jassy Cakes" guy critically from head to toe._

 _Yue's friend looks very fashionable. He was wearing a forest green embroidered suit. Probably Gucci. Inside, he was just wearing a plain white shirt. He had a curly dark brown hair. His smile was charming and he definitely sported a boy-next-door look._

 _"_ Yueyue, I didn't noticed you were with someone..? ", he peeped through him while hugging her.

Her friend gasped.

" Oh my god? Is he…? ", he faced her while holding her face in between his hands.

Yue rolled her eyes. She knew her friend too well. " Oh geez. Where are my manners? ", Yue sarcastically said while quickly dragging her friend with her towards Dylan.

" Dylan, this is Jason Teo, my friend. "

" Jason, this is the great Dylan Wang. ", Yue opened both of her arms towards Dylan as if she was presenting him to Jason.

" Hi Mr. Wang we finally met. ", Jason enthusiastically said while extending his hands towards Dylan.

Dylan sighed quietly as he shook his hands with Jason. He didn't say anything. He just nodded.

" Join us for lunch Jason. Please? Cancel your lunch with whoever you are meeting. I missed you. ", Yue said with a pout as she went closer to Jason and hugged him.

 _Since when this girl became a sloth? He rolled his eyes again._

 _"_ Are you sure it's alright? Seems like he doesn't really want any disturbance….from what you guys were doing…or almost doing just now….?", he said teasingly to Yue.

Yue pinched his arm while giving him a warning look.

" I'm sure Dylan doesn't mind…right? ", she forced a smile at Dylan.

" Yeah sure. ", he answered briefly.

They all sat down. Yue was seated in the middle, while both of them facing each other.

Dylan took a slice of pizza and placed it on Yue's plate but much to his annoyance, Jason also attempted to put a pizza on her plate.

Dylan just stared at him.

" Oh..oops. Sorry. I'll just have this then. ", Jason nervously laugh.

Sensing his annoyance, Yue placed her hands on his knee. This calmed him down a little bit.

" Yueyue! Stop right there! ", as he pulled her fork down.

" What's a pizza without pouring an extra drizzle of olive oil? You are losing your touch my dear. ", he patted her head while chuckling.

" Oh yes! I kept forgetting that. Please remind me. I need to buy loads of olive oil. Nobody can ever replicate these ", she said while pouring some oil on her pizza.

" How about you Dylan? Do you want some olive oil? ", he smiled at him charmingly.

" No thanks. ", he answered while trying to suppress his scowl.

" Dylan doesn't really like to talk doesn't he..? ", Jason said while his signature smile still remained in his face.

Dylan dropped his fork while he just stared at him. His lips pursed.

" No he isn't. I'm sorry Jassy. We didn't have breakfast just now. He's the kind who gets cranky when he's hungry. Give him time. He'll loosen up. " Yue assured him while squeezing Dylan's knee.

" Anyways, what are you doing here in Rome? ", Yue changed the topic to ease the tension between the two.

Jason understood. " Oh! I'm about to collect several tailored suits for the upcoming New York Fashion Week ", his smile radiated even more.

Yue frowned upon hearing this.

" Aww..means you can't join us later? We wanted to go to Castel Sant'angelo. "

Dylan rolled his eyes again.

" Moon, do you want to join him instead? Seems like you guys need more time to catch up..", Dylan butted in but still not looking up at them.

" Really…you don't mind? ", Yue's mood brightened.

He looked up and stared at her. He wanted to protest and scold her because that was supposed to be a sarcastic remark. Instead, his face softened as he pursed his lips and nodded upon seeing how happy she was.

 _How can I even object, if you're giving me that kind of look, Yue._

" Thank you, Bao!", Yue hugged him tightly.

And with that, his annoyance was vanished.

Dylan bid goodbye to the both of them after lunch as he decided to go back to their hotel.

Yue and Jason so far collected 2 out of 5 suits he needed for the fashion week. They were headed to the next boutique when Jason stopped her from walking. He pulled her on a nearby alley. Jason trapped her against the wall so that she won't escape.

" YOU SNEAKY SNEAKY BITCH. TELL ME HONESTLY, WHAT'S THE REAL SCORE BETWEEN YOU AND DYLAN? ", his eyes squinted.

" What do you mean?.. Nothing. We are not..we are buddies. Yeah just buddies. ", she shrugged.

" Buddies? Buddies with benefits? You two went to Italy alone. You even asked about him during our Skype call. Remember that magazine? How dare you pretend you didn't know him by then? ", Jason glared at her while pointing his index finger at her.

" BENEFITS? EXCUSE ME. I AM NOT LIKE THAT! ", Yue protested.

" And I was being cautious. I really was just making sure it was really him on the cover. ", Yue stated to him as a matter of factly.

" Buddies. I can't believe this. Do you even hear yourself? You guys obviously like each other. The sexual tension is evident. So what's with the act? ", his eyes narrowed. If his looks could strangle Yue, she would've been on the floor now crying for help.

" Jassy…", Yue started.

" No no..don't even start. How can you even resist that guy? My goodness, Yue. Dylan is so into you. Have you even seen how intense his eyes are whenever he looks at you? It's like he's gonna eat you any time soon. You know..just now at lunch, I felt it. He hated me. He thought I was flirting with you. Dios mio per favore… he was so blinded by his jealousy that he didn't noticed that I'd very much prefer to flirt with him ", he stepped back and fanned himself.

" Jassy! " , Yue slapped his arm while laughing.

" I knew something was going on. I had to test him and he passed all of it. ", Jason smirked.

" Test what? ", she asked curiously.

" If he's falling for you. ", his eyebrows wiggled.

" Nonsense. " , Yue rolled her eyes.

This resulted Jason to pinch her ears.

" Why are you acting all tough huh? "

"…I think you know why. ", Yue looked at him.

" But can't you let yourself just le things happen? ", Jason frowned. Concern showing evident on his face.

" The last time I let things happen, it ended up hurting me. ", she faked a smile to him.

" Aw..come here… you…" Jason hugged her while his hands on her back caressing her.

Jason was now crying while tears starting to form in Yue's eyes. He grabbed her away from him so that they can stare at each other.

" You know, I love you and you've been hurt..and trust me I am hurting for you too..but I hope it won't lead you to shut anyone who wants to show that they love you..because if I could name someone who deserves all the love in the world, that would be you Yueyue. ", he said this to her while looking in her eyes with full of sincerity.

" Thank you Jassy…", Yue sniffed.

They hugged once more.

When Yue reached their hotel. She searched for Dylan immediately.

" Di…?", she called out his name.

 _No answer._

" Hmm.. where could he be? ", Yue looked around the room but he wasn't there.

 _Maybe he went out.._

Yue ten proceeded to go to the balcony. She felt she needed to have some time alone to think about her conversation with Jason and about her Dylan..

But she stopped her tracks when she saw a familiar figure sitting on one of the sofas.

Dylan was already there...pensive state.

His legs were crossed as it was propped up on the sofa with cigarette in his hand and a pen on the other. He raised his head slightly. Contemplating on what to write. She just observed him a little longer as he puffed the cigar in his mouth. As he exhaled, it seemed as if he was accompanying it with a sigh. It's as if all of his frustrations were gathered on the smoke that was coming from his mouth.

That was how much she knew Dylan. She knew even his slight inhibitions and sighs. It has dawned into her and scared her how deep their relationship was now.

As if feeling that someone was observing him, he shifted his gaze at her direction. He smiled.

" Hey.. "

" Hi …", Yue replied while nearing to him.

" How was today.. ", he grimly asked.

" Di…it's not what you think. Jason is just my best friend..", she ruffled her shirt slightly.

She felt uneasy with their sudden awkwardness.

He just nodded and caressed her arms. As if telling her it's okay.

" uhm..so..you..smoke? ", she diverted her gaze at the cigarette that Dylan was holding.

" Yeah. Sometimes. " he puffed as he went back to the sofa to fold the note that he was writing on.

" When I need to think reflect and think about things. ", he continued while placing the piece of paper in his pocket.

" Or when I feel like it. " he shrugged.

He puffed once more and crushed it on an ashtray.

" You always say that. "

" What? "

" When you feel like it. You always say that nonchalantly. ", she stared at him oddly.

" Because I'm certain about it. " he firmly said.

" How... "

He was now looking at her intently. Her eyes searching for answer.

" Yue, you should know by now. I know the things that I hate...and I know for sure the things or people that... I like. "

He went nearer. An few inches away from her face and whispered,

" And you should know by now that I don't give up easily. "

He stared at her a little longer and started walking back inside the living room.

He paused on his tracks.

" You should rest now. We should be up early to catch a train to Verona remember? Goodnight. ", he smiled.

Leaving Yue speechless. Trying to process what he said.

 _Author's note: Sorry for the super late upload! Here's another chapter. I had to edit out some parts and rearranged it. I am excited for the next one the most though_ (*waves at Ela*) _. Oh and I saw your comments. Thinking who was that person who interrupted Dyshen. Haha! You guys are so cute. Breath with me. It was just Jason XD Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Thank you so much for all the support :') this is really unexpected. Much love to everyone of you. Have a good night xoxo_


	15. Phase Fourteen: Raw

_— Settle down with me.. cover me up.. cuddle me in_

" Okay! Verona, here we go. So… we're going to Juliet's house later right? ", he started while placing their bags on the cabin above their seats.

They were in the train en route to Verona, Italy. The people around them rushed to their respective seats as the train started to move.

" Capulet's. ", Yue corrected.

He settled down beside Yue who was sitting by the window, already anticipating the view.

" Capulet's…", he flipped the book of Romeo and Juliet that he burrowed from Yue.

" Ah. Yes. It is Juliet's. ", he exclaimed proudly.

" Technically speaking, it's her family's mansion. ", Yue further testing him.

" Okay. Chill. I'm trying here. ", he nervously said while still flipping the book to refresh his memory, the other hand scratching his head lightly.

Yue stared at him with amusement.

 _You really are trying. Thank you._

She inwardly smiled.

" So why Shakespeare and this novel? ", he curiously asked, still focused on reading through.

" Because why not? ", Yue furrowed her brows.

" There must be something that pulled you into this epitome of hopeless romantic novel. ", he insisted.

" I don't really know… I read it with Mom last time since I was a kid. And if there was one moment? Hmm..I think it was when he wrote their meeting scene. He wrote it in such way that you'll always ending up be swept away by that moment, craving for more. I loved their meeting. That scene was vulnerable yet…whole? I don't think I could ever describe it properly…being caught in that moment..not everyone gets to experience that. One of my hopes in life is to be able feel what Romeo felt in that moment…", her voice trailed off as she relived the scene in her head while closing her eyes.

A few moments after she was in her deep slumber, her head dangling near her shoulder. Dylan could only smile. He slowly let her head leaned on his shoulder and resumed reading Shakespeare's masterpiece.

Upon arriving Verona, they were greeted by the soft oranges hues of structures complementing the clear blue skies. The city's warmth was well presented by the combination of nostalgic and intricacy. Preserving its antique architectures and warm taverns, a perfect choice of setting for one of the most famous love story that has ever told.

After they settled their hotel matters, they went to Yue's dream destination right away – The Capulet's Mansion.

" And here we are. Juliet, Juliet, where art thou Juliet? ", Dylan said dramatically while he strode along the gates, pulling Yue with him.

Yue couldn't help but gasp the moment they saw the house. Juliet's house. Where she and Romeo both first saw each other in a party. The aged structure was still beautiful as ever with its rustic bricks still intact as random vines grew on it accompanied with gothic windows and doors. The house definitely showcased Juliet's family's status in Verona.

They walked further with full of wonder plastered on their faces as they pass through a dark tunnel that led them into a wall covered with letters. A vast of different colours, different sizes and shapes, some were folded traditionally while some were even heart shaped.

" Whoa! ", Dylan stopped with his eyes opened wide.

" Long and behold! If China has a Great Wall, Verona has its own version of it too. I present to you, The wall of Letters to Juliet! "

" People who visited here wrote letters to Juliet. Each has their own personality. A way to confess their hopes on love..it also served as a plea on someone's heartbreak, hoping to be heard. ", she said as she skimmed through the wall as well.

" That's a lot of love issues right there..", Dylan blinked.

" I know…" , she muttered while still staring at the wall while trying to decode some of the letters that was boldly written.

The most unexpected happened was when Dylan walked towards the wall as his hands fidgeted in his pocket. He then pulled out a tiny yellow envelope and pasted it beside a worn out letter. Yue couldn't help but went nearer to check if her vision was not fooling her.

" What? ", he said in a defensive tone as he stood beside Yue whose eyes was fixed at the yellow envelope.

" I thought you didn't believe in this? ", Yue raised her eyebrows.

" I'm not one to follow traditions but it's worth a try. "

" A try for? ", Yue's attention turned to him now.

" A try to cure a future heartbreak. I think I will I need as much help as I can when a certain someone decides to return to Beijing and if Juliet really do provides help to those in need, then it's worth a try. ", he nodded.

" Why are you like this? ", her eyes showing fear.

He forced a smile as he faced her, grabbing her head and dragged her out of the area.

" Come along. Juliet's waiting. "

And there it was. Facing the courtyard was Juliet's balcony. It depicted a divine ambience. Aged yet breathtaking. She must admit, it was an ordinary grandiose balcony. The story that was formed with it was the reason why it was as heartstring as it is today.

Unknowingly she held Dylan's hands, squeezing it every time she took a deep breathe to absorb what she was feeling.

" Yue? "

" What? "

" I know you love this and all but don't die on me okay? ", he teased as he gave her a toothy grin.

Causing her to look at him slightly looking miffed.

" I have to kill you first before I even die if you don't stop judging me. ", she warned him.

He went nearer to her, lowering his head and whispered,

" I thought they didn't kill each other? "

" Ugh! I'm going up. You stay here before you go anti-climatic villain on me again. ", she stomped her foot.

Leaving Dylan laughing to himself while shaking his head.

When Yue reached the balcony, she walked towards the railings slowly, absorbing the surroundings. A rush of euphoric emotions has struck her the moment she touched the balustrade… she couldn't grasp the reality that she was standing on one of the locations of the book that she kept on reading since she was a child. It was surreal.

" This was the place he professed his love to her. ", she thought to herself while smiling inwardly.

Her eyes diverted to a swarm of people beneath the balcony. Mostly held their devices, capturing this iconic place.

While her eyes scanned further, only one stood out.

 _— I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

There he was, looking up at her, solely dedicating his attention to her.

Only her.

And as their eyes met, the buzzing sounds and movements of people was immediately blurred out.

Slowly mouthing the words on what seemed to be Romeo's line:

 _" As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows._

 _The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,_

 _And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.. "_

He paused. Eyes glimmered.

 _" Did my heart love till now? ", they both whispered in unison._

 _Tears threatening to fall from her eyes as her breathe hitched._

 _Her favourite line._

 _The emotions she was feeling was too much for her to even process._

 _There were no words needed further as just they stared each other longingly._

 _Knowing that in that exact moment they finally understood…what Romeo and Juliet felt._

After their visit, they decided to walk around Verona to ease out the tension they felt. Covering their awkwardness with the busy streets as they observed till the sunlight started to dim, lamps on the streets starting to lit up.

Both hands in their own pockets, eyes avoiding each other.

Dylan was the first to broke the silence.

" Uh…Yue..do you want to rest somewhere? Or an early dinner? ", Dylan trying to sound calm but his voice betrayed him.

" It's okay we can rest. I'm still full. Unless you want to? ", as she tried to regain her composure.

Every time he looked at Yue now, his heart beats faster than ever. He couldn't describe it. It's as if his feelings intensified. He felt uneasy. Taking deep breathes by and by to control his sanity before it goes out of hand.

They settled down in a nearby plaza, seating by the dimly lit fountain as they continued observing the people around them.

" I wonder if any of those letter were read by its rightful owner..", she pondered, this time breaking the silence.

" You mean if Juliet…", he answered back.

" No.. I was pertaining to the person in the sender's mind while writing the letter. I wonder if many had the courage to say what was inside their letters. I felt that anyone tends to be more truthful while writing those knowing that it won't be read by the person involved. "

" Why is that so? ", he curiously asked.

" In their mind, it will be a bystander who gets to be the verdict. A person who has never known him or her. Less attachment, less complications, less hesitations. "

" hmm..", Dylan could only agree.

She hesitated at first but continued " I wonder if I ever get to do that..not thinking of complications..judgements…just full of courage. It must be very hard. "

" Love is such a powerful thing on its own. ", she sighed while looking up at the sky.

He breathed in deeply. He felt her last sentence. She has perfectly described what he has been feeling. As he observed her further, his eyes softened. He felt contented just by looking at her. Ironically enough, that was when his sanity betrayed him.

" Yue?", his voice sounded almost like a whisper.

" Hmm? ", Yue reverted her gaze at him.

His eyes showed a mixture of affection..sadness and anxiousness.

" I think ..I'm falling…", he whispered in a hoarse voice. Fear was evident in his voice.

Her lips went dry.

This was the first time she has ever seen someone in their most vulnerable state.

It's felt like he was surrendering to her.

She was scared even more.

" Dylan.."

" I can't help it. I tried Yue. ", he sighed helplessly while running his hands through his hair.

" But..I can't control this. "

He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, where his heart was.

Yue felt it. It was beating like crazy. Dylan didn't know that it matched to hers as well.

" But –"

He kissed her.

There was no more holding back.

Slow and soft feathery light kisses.

She tried with all her will not to respond but he pulled her close,

hands on the base of her neck, the other on her waist.

She gave in.

As time passed by it got deeper, their lips moving more in sync.

In that kiss they poured all the emotions they have bottled up ever since.

Their lips caressed like comforting each other's worries and fears that no words could suffice.

They stopped as their lungs begged for air.

" If you can't… then just let me fall for you. ", caressing her face, their faces still near to each other. His warm breath ghosted her.

" Dylan…this is a bad idea." , she whispered. Eyes was still closed. Still sober from their kiss.

" When did you ever did followed what you really want? "

She looked up. Fear is showing in her eyes as well. She was totally caught off guard with what he said.

" I know you feel it too. "

She heaved a deep sigh.

" Okay. "

" Okay? ", he looked at her in disbelief.

She nodded.

Dylan smiled widely and kissed her again and again.

That okay was a recipe for a disaster. She knows she's gonna regret this. Either way she will still get hurt so might as well choose the option that will her happy for a period of time.

She didn't feel the bliss for a very long time.

She has forgotten how precious it felt like.

And she will definitely treasure this.

 _— This feels like falling in love. We're falling in love._

 _Author's note: Ed Sheeran never fails. And alas! Level finally up with these two. Whew. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. So sorry if it's too lengthy guys! I am sweating in anticipation with this development. Like finally. Just a trivia, according to chapter count, this is my 15th chapter. This scene was totally inspired from Romeo and Juliet's encounter at act 1 scene 5. It's like paying homage. I actually didn't plan on this. I don't even know how many chapters this story will be *faints* such coincidence. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! :D Belated Happy Happy Birthday again to Senpai sherlolly29_


	16. Phase Fifteen: Daffodil

" Goodnight. Goodnight… Goodnight ", he smiled in between their kisses.

They were standing by Yue's bedroom door. Both feeling giddy of this new feeling.

" Goodnight. ", Yue replied while blushing as distanced herself from his face a few inches apart

Dylan wasn't still satisfied and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her again. This time, passionately.

" Dylan…", Yue protested as she crinkled her nose while giggling on his lips

Yue had to place her finger on his lips to stop him from kissing.

" Stop. We have to rest now. Tomorrow is another day for us to explore. "

Dylan just stared at her adoringly while biting his lip.

" Okay. Okay. I will stop. ", he mockingly surrendered.

" Go and rest now. ", he pecked her lips and then her forehead.

" Goodnight. ", Yue smiled

" Goodnight. ", he said one last time as he retreated back to his room.

As she closed her door, she headed to her bed and hugged a pillow. She couldn't help but squeal silently upon recalling what happened today.

 _" Maybe it's not too terrifying to embrace this feeling after all…", she muttered to herself._

Yue woke up the next day with a smile plastered on her face.

" Good Morning..", she greeted no one as she stretched before getting up.

After she did her morning rituals, she decided to go to the hotel room's mini dining to get herself some coffee guessing Dylan is not awake yet.

Upon approaching the dining, she heard him talking to someone on screen.

" No….how about me? Did you miss me? ", Dylan smiled brightly on the screen.

Yue furrowed her brows.

 _Who is he talking to…?_

She sneakily went to the table counter. Dylan didn't notice her as he was facing his back on her. She tried to peep on his screen but–

 _Urg. This guy is too tall._

She rolled her eyes.

She continued to eavesdrop while preparing her coffee.

" How have you been doing hmm? ", he continued asking this particular person in a very gentle tone.

 _" Too gentle. Is this one of his girls…but didn't he…stop it Yue", Yue argued with herself while stirring her coffee._

Her sanity was not found when she decided to occupy a seat facing him but Dylan was still distracted by his unknown caller.

" Risotto? No. I have yet to eat a Risotto. No– what do you mean I'm lame? I will find time for that okay? I will take a picture and send you or maybe call you.. Yes. I promise. Of course! "

 _Yue just continued stirring while looking anywhere else except Dylan. Feeling awkward._

" Did you sleep well last night? ", He smiled sweetly.

Yue thought Dylan was asking her which then causing her to straighten up her posture abruptly but to no avail, the question was still not for her.

 _" Why did I even sat here. ", she scolded herself._

 _" Me? ", he answered his caller while smirking._

Yue decided to go back to her room instead to stop her paranoid thoughts but her waist was caught by Dylan as he sat her on his lap. She fidgeted for him to release her but he bit her shoulder lightly for her to stop. She surrendered her protest while pouting.

As she turned her focus on the screen. She stared in horror. It wasn't what she has expected. Instead, it was a

beaming little girl with a long curly chestnut coloured hair, framing her face . Her cute yet defined nose and chin was covered with flour as it lightly crinkled as she smiled cheerfully to the screen; her cheeks was similar to Dylan's...even her eyes is identical to his. She was in fact a mini-Dylan.

" Didi who's that? ", she asked as her hazelnut orbs twinkled.

" This? This is the reason why didi was happy yesterday, Daffie-jie.", Dylan smiled proudly, caressing Yue's right arm.

" Oooo She's pretty! Hello! " as the child cooed as she placed her knuckles on her cheek while admiring Yue from her screen.

She couldn't believe it. She was almost jealous..okay fine. She ended up being jealous to a child. Yue was too embarrassed thinking back on those malicious assumptions she had between Dylan and his anonymous caller.

Yue couldn't help but groan as she turned her face on Dylan's chest.

Dylan chuckled as he caressed continued caressing her.

" Why is she crying? Didi bad again? ", the little girl blinked in confusion.

Dylan signalled Daffy to keep quiet for awhile with his index finger hovered his lips. She covered her mouth as she nodded, followed by whispering 'shh' as mirrored his gesture.

As Yue finally calmed down and felt the courage to face her, she straightened up and exhaled before greeting her.

" Hi beautiful. Sorry about that… I'm not crying don't worry. uhm…Nice to meet you. I'm Shen Yue but you can call me Yueyue. ", she smiled widely at her.

" Yueyue as in the moon? ", the kid asked in an astonished voice.

" No doubt. She is your sister, Di. ", she chuckled. Dylan laughed as well.

" Yes. Yue as in the moon. ", she answered while nodding.

Before Dylan could formally introduce her to Yue, Daffy took the initiative to do so.

" Hello Yue! My name is Daffodil Marie Wang but you can call me Daffy! Dylan is my older brother but I call him didi. Nice to meet you! ", she extended her hands towards the screen as if pretending to shake her hands.

Yue laughed as she did the same to her.

" She insists on calling me Didi than Gege. It ended up becoming our term of endearment. She calls me Didi while I call her Daffy-jie. "

Daffy nodded in agreement.

" Why don't you show what you're baking to Yue-jie, Daffy-jie? ", he teased her.

She beamed and presented her small tray to them.

" Today is cupcake day! But no icing yet. Still preparing… you see?", as she pointed her small mixer which was whipping a pink buttercream.

"Hmm that looks delicious!", Yue replied enthusiastically.

" I like Yueyue-jie, Didi. She has taste in food. " she nodded confidently.

Both of them could only laugh.

" Is she your girlfriend? "

Yue just blinked with her straightforward question.

" OKAY that's enough I will message you once I managed to eat a risotto. ", Dylan said while attempting to ease out the awkwardness between the 3 of them

Daffy pouted.

" What's that pout? You don't want me and Yue-jie to find a risotto for you? ", he raised his eyebrows teasing her.

She shook her head as her curls bounced with her adorably.

" Give me a kiss before bye bye? ", Dylan requested in a tender manner.

Yue just smiled observing both of them. How Dylan exchanged blowing of kisses to his sister repeatedly as they both ended up laughing.

 _Dylan Wang, you never fail to surprise me._

" …Aunt Lilia has been always good with me.. I mean…she has been sorry ever since. It was just..I..I wasn't very forgiving before. " Dylan said as he fiddled his fork.

They were currently seated on the exterior part of a bistro. They purposely went out for lunch in search for a Risotto to fulfil Daffy's wishes.

" I have treated her like she was a pest in my life last time.. constantly dismissing her.. rejecting every single interactions she attempted.. I was in pain… it didn't help that I was constantly seeing her around knowing this was the woman who destroyed my family..", he pursed his lips as he recalled his past.

Yue grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

" As fate has always been playing with me, when I got back from London, she was the only one who comforted me about my dad's treatment and my sudden engagement… that was when I started to be a little bit loose with her..but of course, you can't just erase that feeling immediately..seeing her sometimes reminded me of my mom's...suffering. ", he sighed.

" But as time passed, my impression with her started to change…understanding that it wasn't solely her fault considering she was young and naive back then when they first met…according to her. She was just an instrument for my dad's biggest mistake. ", he continued as he gritted his teeth.

" I owe her a lot.. she's been clearing up my mess all the time. Keeping track of my records. She was actually the one who initiated the plan of me having a break..to buy me some time.."

He couldn't believe that the woman he once hated so much was the one helping him to get out of this mess now.

" Aunt Lilia gave birth to a ball of energy and the sunshine of the family...Daffodil Marie Wang. Also known as Daffy.

She has been a blessing…my source of strength and the reason why I'm still visiting that house. She has been kept in private for almost 7 years now.. to protect her. I love her so much.. I did not even see her as a product of my dad's mistake. She always knew her way around me. Keeping me wrapped up in her little fingers. " he chuckled while shaking his head.

" She may be too young to know this but she played a huge part on my recovery after losing my brother and mom. ", he twisted his mouth slightly as an attempt to stop himself from getting emotional.

Yue sensed this. She then moved her chair closer to his as she hugged him.

" She's growing up to be such a charming and respectful girl. She's so lucky to have you as her brother too..", she assured him.

He just smiled lightly.

As they continued to be in that position, a familiar figure went near to them.

" Dylan? _Mi Topolino (my little rat)_! Is that you? "

There stood an old man holding a walking stick. He had a charming face. His smile was prominent even though it was half covered with his grey-haired fluffy moustache. He was wearing a grey beret and a matching grey trousers. His shirt was tucked, causing his belly to be more evident.

" Giuseppe! ", Dylan stood up as he went to hug and cheek-kissed the old man.

" Ah! My boy! You are back here again? ", his strong Italian accent came out as he started to converse with Dylan.

" I just came here for a vacation. ", Dylan smiled.

" I see you got company..who is this _Bella donna (beautiful woman)? ",_ he smiled cheekily.

" Yes. I'm actually accompanying her in this trip. This is the special woman in my life right now, Shen Yue. Yue, this is Guiseppe, a good friend of mine that I treat as my second father. "

" Nice to meet you Yue. ", he took her hand and kissed it.

" Nice to meet you too Guiseppe ", Yue was still blushing from Dylan's way of introducing her.

" Special woman? Not girlfriend? " Guiseppe turned his attention on Dylan while raising his eyebrows.

" Non ancora _(Not yet)._ " he smirked as they both looked at Yue who was blushing even more and at the same time curious on what was Dylan's reply.

" Ah…I see…then we must celebrate! Dinner at mi casa later? Actually, you both should sleep over. The kids misses you as well, Dylan. ", he chirped.

Dylan stared at Yue, asking for her approval before answering.

Yue nodded with a smile.

" Let's go then! ", he exclaimed excitedly.

 _Author's note: Hi guys! Here's a very late update for you all! I will update again this weekend ;) I wonder how will Guiseppe help these two. ;) Thank you so much for all the reviews in the previous chapter. I am so touched. Thank you thank you 3 hope you guys will have a great weekend! P.S: I am still shocked that Dylan's curly do for today that matched his sister's on this story. I wrote the character description few days ago..another coincidence. My gosh._


	17. Phase Sixteen: Relinquish

Guiseppe's humble abode gave a warm homey feel. The walls were stones in white staggering each other making its wooden furnitures and terracotta tiles accentuate the space. The most interesting part of the house was his dining area; In the centre was a long dark oak dining table with matching chairs. Across it was an open kitchen with another dark oak wooden table with drawers by side. The table had remnants of flour in the centre giving a hint on what he prefers to do in his kitchen. The giveaway was a huge masonry oven which completed the traditional Italian kitchen.

" Such a shame that the kids went to Milan today..but they will be back tomorrow..hopefully.", Guiseppe started as he twirled his pasta with his fork.

He has prepared them carbonara after ranting about a video that he saw. He said the traditional way of cooking carbonara in the said video was disrespected. Both of them could only giggle while listening to his tirade.

" It's okay. Let them have fun.. ", Dylan smiled at him.

" You want some more, moon? ", Dylan asked Yue after noticing her plate was almost empty.

Yue just nodded while smiling but her eyes went bigger as she took notice on how much pasta Dylan has placed on her plate.

" Bao! No! That's too much already! ", Yue complained as she swatted his hand to stop.

" No. You have to eat more..", Dylan insisted.

" I love this so much but it's like a whole new serving! I don't want to leave an impression to Guiseppe that I don't like his cooking because I couldn't finish this. Also, yours is half empty as well. It's not fair. You should add some on your plate! ", Yue pouted.

" Tsk. Okay..okay.. I'll take some from you. Don't be grumpy now. ", taking Yue's hand and kissed it lightly as he transferred some of the pasta to his plate.

Without them noticing, Guiseppe was observing them while smiling.

" You both reminded me of me and my wife when we were young…till now actually... Not being aware of the surroundings as we just focus on each other..because that's all that matters…", he teased.

Yue was blushing furiously now while Dylan tried to suppress his giddy smile.

" I am so happy to see how happy you are now my boy. ", Guissepe added.

Dylan knew what he meant and he gave him a meaningful smile.

It was dawn when Yue suddenly woke up. She was still sleepy but she couldn't bring herself back to sleep. She decided to head down to the kitchen to get some water. Hoping that would help her get back to her slumber.

As she reached the kitchen, she was taken aback from the sight that has welcomed her. There stood Dylan looking sinful as ever. Too focused on what he was doing that he didn't took notice of her. His hair was in a half bun, while some of his stubborn hair framing his face. His sleeves rolled up and hung by his shoulders, showing a hint of his slightly toned arms that was a bit moist due to sweat as his back was facing the oven that was now lighted up. He was currently kneading a dough, his hands flexed while doing all the work. Flipping, folding and massaging.. trying to form them into equal parts.

 _Why does he look always look so good no matter what he does.._

That sight alone left Yue feel suffocated. True to her clumsy self, she made an involuntarily cough. Causing Dylan to startle and shifted his attention to whoever made that sound.

He doesn't know whether he was thankful for looking up or regretting it. A blushing Yue greeted him, who was only wearing a polka dot pajamas and a blush pink cami top, hair slightly disheveled from her slumber. It didn't help when she was chewing her lip unconsciously. Now he doesn't know how to continue his baking with such a tempting sight beheld him.

" Hey... ", she greeted him shyly.

His eyes were in an intense state. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she made a move towards him.

" I didn't know you could bake… ", staring back at him with the same intensity

" I..uhm…I used to help Guissepe with his baking whenever I was around..this was his part time job… ", he stuttered as Yue was standing a few inches away from him.

" Oh…I see…you know…you never fail to surprise me.. ", her eyes still on him as she leaned against the table.

Dylan went nearer to her. His nose lightly touching hers.

" Yue…", he asked as his eyes trailed down to her lips.

" Hmm? ", leaving her mouth slightly ajar as tension build up to her.

" I want to kiss you so bad right now…but…", his voice sounded like he was in agony.

" But….? "

" But if I do… I won't be able to finish what I started because I'll end up kissing you more and more..", his voice now sounded like he was pleading.

Yue's nose crinkled upon hearing this. She couldn't help but to chuckle at Dylan's cuteness.

" Let me help you then! Will you teach me? ", she said enthusiastically

Dylan then stood beside her as he started to instruct her.

" Okay. First, I already made the dough so we just need to knead it and separate them into smaller pieces. So you take the dough cutter…here ", as he passed the rectangular tool to her.

" Then you cut some and place it on the table. "

Yue followed his instructions with a determined look on on her face.

" Then you sprinkle some flour on it and start folding the dough lightly.. "

" Flour. Fold. Got it. ", Yue nodded.

Dylan was just observing her. Still trying to control his urge to kiss her.

" Di…when you said fold..you mean fold it in half? ", Yue asked curiously, eyes still focused on table.

" No…you…wait let me help.."

He went behind her as he lowered his head near her shoulders. He held her hands as he guided her on folding the dough. As their hands touched, both of their breathing became heavier.

" You fold it…and let the dough do its thing as you shape it…" Dylan was now instructing her in a whisper as diverted his gaze at her.

" Oh…okay ", as Yue impulsively wet her lips with her tongue.

 _Damn this. Guissepe will surely understand._

 _His breath hitched._

 _Making him lose his control._

 _He growled as he turned Yue to face him and started attacking her lips._

 _The intensity made her gasp giving him a chance to gain access._

 _He then carried her slightly and placing her on the table_

 _Hands locked on her waist…as her legs mirrored his hands._

 _Kissing each other lasciviously_

 _Tongues kneading each other.._

 _Replicating the movements to their session awhile ago_

 _The intensity of their kiss made her moan._

 _After a few moments, their kisses became slower…_

 _Slower as it becomes feathery kisses…_

 _Their rippled breaths merged as neither both of them distanced._

 _Their foreheads touched…_

" I love you…", Dylan whispered, his eyes searching for hers.

Yue took a deep breath as she looked into his eyes.

" I…"

" WE ARE HOME! "

A group of 4 kids rushed inside the house as they started placing their bags on the couch.

" Papa! Where are you?..what the… ", a kid rushed into the kitchen witnessing their closeness.

" Dylan?! "

Yue tapped Dylan's arms to regain his composure. Helping her to get down from the table. As Yue adjusted her clothing, Dylan rushed towards the kid and hugged him.

" Alejandro! ", he greeted him as he carried the kid

" When did you arrive? "

" Last night! Let's head over and play later? ", kneeled down to be in the same level as the kid.

" Who is she? ", he wiggled his eyebrow as he asked in a teasing tone.

" That? That is the most beautiful girl you will ever see, Ale. "

He stood up and enveloped his left arm to Yue's arm as he caressed it.

" Alejandro, meet Yue. Yue, meet Alejandro. "

" Hello Yue, I'm Alejandro. "

Yue lowered herself as she shook hands with Alejandro. The kid was dangerously handsome at his young age. He had a dreamy eyes and slightly brown curly hair the was brushed up. Not to mention his charm was oozing.

" Hi handsome. My name is Yue. Nice to meet you. ", Yue smiled.

" I'm the future husband of Daffy. ", he said proudly

" HEY! Come back here! ALE–", Dylan protested as he chased Alejandro.

" Ah..I'm suddenly craving for pastries with all the pictures you showed us, Guissepe."

Yue smiled as she enjoyed her hot cocoa while they were outside his house. She was now sitting with Guissepe as they became the audience to Dylan and his kids.

" Don't worry. I will give you both some before you head back to your hotel later. " he nodded excitedly.

Dylan was playing football with the kids. Laughing as they passed the ball to each other.

" You know..this is the first time I've seen him this happy. He was happy before… but this time it's different..when he smiles or laugh now, his face brightens..eyes almost nowhere to be found...", he chuckled.

" It's really true...what they say...only love can make you that way. ", he nodded.

She gulped as her emotions tensed.

" He has always visited us here whenever he has the time. That's why I call him Mi Topolino..my little rat. He has always found ways to visit us here. After his mom died, he was a mess, that kid. He puts up a good front on everyone because he needs to..because has no one with him…", Guissepe pondered.

" He told me this was one of his getaways being here..He feels like he's a kid again and these kids reminded him of him and his brother. "

Yue's tensed reaction soften upon hearing this.

" He's really a great guy isn't he...", admiring him from afar.

" He is.. Well how about you? What made you come to Italy? "

" I'm… currently figuring myself out again. It was broken..you see. Before I left home, I was determined to fix myself alone, to regain strength before I face the problem...", she bit her lip as she trailed away.

" Ah...in search for your own self eh? "

" Hmm..", she nodded as she continued staring at Dylan playing with the kids.

" But? ", Guissepe asked further on as he faced her. Sensing her uncertainty.

"But... now, I don't know anymore. He has solely destroyed my plans...this whole time. He has this charm that you can't say no to him.", she chuckled.

"And you are afraid what he has been making you feel? Is that right?", Guissepe looked at her.

She didn't answer. She just pursed her lips.

Both of them diverted their gaze at Dylan now.

" You know...some things in life you do have to figure out things by yourself. There's nothing wrong with that I suppose..it's a great achievement really...but sometimes..if you're lucky...you get to discover yourself..while having the right person beside you. ", Guiseppe dreamily said.

Yue gulped.

" We think we know what's good for us ... the final result? The goals we set? ", he gestured with his hands, emphasising his sentence.

" We tend to forget to appreciate our surroundings and instead, we panic if someone or something enters and interrupting the flow in between."

" But if that something or someone makes you feel right, makes your heart feel right… is it really bad to accept it or perhaps this person? Can you really not reach your goal or mission with him in it? ", he eagerly said with his strong Italian accent.

 _Damn it. Why everything sounds more intense and expressive when it is in Italian accent?_

 _Oh hush. Stop making excuses about it Yue._

 _You know it._

 _Guissepe has hit the target;_

 _Bull's eye target._

Yue just bit her lip, she can't find the will to reply.

" Non tutte le ciambelle riescono col buco. "

He handed her a doughnut looking pastry. A doughnut without a hole.

" It means not all doughnuts should come out with a hole, yes? ", he smiled while tapping her shoulder, a sign of comfort.

Yue was stunned. She understood it and it was making sense to her now.

 _Not everything has to turn out as it was planned. Things may not be the same as to what she envisioned when planning this trip but what she found is something she knows she will be too much of a fool to let it go. She has found someone that answered her doubt..someone she had unknowingly hoped for._

Her breathe hitched when a smiling Dylan reverted his gaze at her. Giving her a knowing smile that warmed her in this winter weather.

As her realisation was still overwhelming her, she could only smile back.

They were packing their things to get ready to leave after dinner. Alejandro was helping her.

" Here. "

She passed Alejandro a ring.

" Huh? What should I do with it? ", Alejandro asked curiously as he examined the ring.

" It's my gift. You can sell it and save up for your future. I know your Papa won't accept it. He has helped me to figure out some things..I will forever be grateful for what he said. You have an amazing father. Treasure him, Alejandro. ", she patted his head lightly.

" Grazie, Yue. Grazie. ", as Alejandro hugged her.

If theres one thing last time she wanted to keep before she left, it was the ring. Before she knew that her wedding was all staged, it really made her the happiest girl in that moment. She has kept it inside her pocket all the time. Thinking it would let her be reminded of a happiness she once felt but because of Guissepe, she realised she was clinging onto a happiness that only satisfied other people. Never hers.

" But I guess now, I finally found my own happiness. " she thought to herself as she smiled across where Dylan stood.

As Dylan packed his own bag, his phone rang.

He furrowed his brows upon seeing the caller.

" Qinyang. "

 _Author's note: Sorry for the late update guys! I took bit of time to write the flow of this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I AM CROSSING MY FINGERS FOR THIS WEEK'S DIYUE HAPPENINGS. Have a great week everyone! Thank you for all the support. *sending a virtual hug to all of you*_


	18. Phase Seventeen: One

" Come back here okay? Donut worry. Everything will be okay…", Guiseppe stroked her back in a comforting manner as they hugged

She giggled upon hearing his pun.

" I will. Definitely. Thank you Guiseppe. You know why. Just..thank you. ", Yue smiled as she hugged him tighter

" My boy…you take care of yourself ", he now moved to Dylan and hugged him tight

" Yes Guiseppe..thank you for always welcoming me into your family…and now her..", he said as he smiled back at him

" Nonsense. I believe in you two. You will come back. ", Guiseppe smiled confidently.

" We have to get going now. Thanks again. See you soon Guiseppe! ", Dylan waved from the car window, Yue who was sitting beside him waved as well.

The first half of their road journey back to the hotel was too quiet. The only thing that was keeping them preoccupied was the rain outside and the music in the car that was softly playing. Dylan was just caressing Yue's hand the whole time as he stared out of the window. Yue on the other hand, stared at him the whole time..observing him.

" Hey.. ", she grabbed his chin to make him face her.

" What's going on? ", she asked softly

He sighed. Thinking there was no point in hiding.

" Qinyang is here….she said she wanted to talk to me. "

" Oh.. ", she tried to sound calm but her mind suddenly hit a rush of emotions.

" I don't know why…what could be so important for her to come all the way here.. ", he pondered further while continuing on drawing circle on Yue's palm.

" Well you just have to talk to her to find out..", she reassured him by squeezing his hands.

He exhaled loudly while nodding and pulled her closer as he leaned his head on hers.

She tried to act calmly yet she felt like her head was buzzing from the sudden thoughts on the possible road block for the both of them.

As they both arrived at the lobby of their hotel, Qinyang was already there seated on one of the lounge chairs. She looked like a princess that came out from a fairytale book. Long wavy locks graciously fall on her back, matching her flowy pink dress. She had a very feminine aura. No wonder she was paired up with Dylan. Them being together will give a picturesque idea to the public.

She stood up as soon as she saw Dylan entered the hotel. Upon approaching her, she wiggled her hand away from Dylan but he held her tightly.

" Dylan. "

" Qinyang. "

Qinyang then reverted her gaze on Yue. She looked surprised upon realising who was Dylan with.

" Oh gosh. Shen Yue? ", her eyes gawked as her mouth ajar

" Hi. Nice to finally meet you. I have always admired you.. ", Qinyang took her hands as her eyes twinkled.

Yue could only smile.

" Hi Qinyang. ", as she shook her hands back

" I…I believe you guys need to talk. I'll give you guys some space. ", she tapped her hands on hers lightly.

Yue turned to Dylan. He wanted to stop her but she gave him a look that meant he had to deal with this alone. She just smiled at him.

" I'll be in my room. ", she told him softly.

The moment she turned her back on them, she decided to take a quick glance on them before going up. She saw Qinyang hugging Dylan tightly. Her face looked worried and seemed like she was about to cry. While Dylan awkwardly patted her back.

She lowered her head as she sighed going back to their hotel room.

" Yue? "

No answer.

" Moon? Where are you? ", he called out once again

He decided to go to her room. As he opened the door, Yue was there who seemed to be rushing packing her things.

 _Packing? Wait, what?_

" What are you doing? ", Dylan's face now contorted because of confusion.

Yue paused for awhile as she closed her eyes, scolding herself for being so slow.

" I'm..I'm packing. "

" Packing? We are going somewhere? How come I didn't know? ", Dylan asked in an alarmed voice.

He attempted to go nearer to her but Yue stopped him.

" NO. YOU STAY THERE. ", as Yue extended her arms signalling to stop him.

She has to. If she let him near her, she knows she won't be able to leave.

" Yue.. "

" I'm leaving. " , she said coldly as she tried to suppress her tremble.

" WHY?! ", Dylan panicked making him went nearer to her now, ignoring her command.

" I just had to. ", her voice still forming a cold facade as she continued packing.

" What do you mean you had to?! Did something happen? Did your mom tracked you already? I can arrange a private transport. We can go to my apartment in London or we can go to Xize in Scotland –"

" Dylan. Please. I need to go. Alone. ", Yue said in a tired voice.

" Why?! Tell me. We can talk about this… ", he abruptly while grabbing her arm.

" Let me go. ", she warned him.

" No. You have to explain why are you suddenly leaving? I thought we are okay? What the fuck is going on Yue?! ", his voice has now raised as if he's claiming authority

She didn't answer. She controlled her tears from falling. She shrugged her arm away from his grasp and continued dumping her clothes to her suitcase.

Dylan sighed in disbelief.

" Here you go again. Running away from your problems. You're too scared to face it. You always take the liberty to leave when things doesn't go as planned. Well guess what Yue, you can't runaway from it forever. So might as well fucking face it now! ", he furiously insisted

And that ticked her off. Dropping her clothes, she finally turned her body towards him while glaring at him.

" HOW DARE YOU! How dare you say that after entering my life and casually disrupt everything! ", she pushed him with all her might

" Yue.. "

He attempted to go near her again but she gaped. She couldn't take her emotions. Resulting for her to slid down on the floor as the bed supported her back. She sobbed uncontrollably as her hands covering her face.

Dylan was still clueless yet terrified.. he didn't know what to do.. he didn't know what to say..his knees weaken. Crouching himself to level with her.

" You're making me feel something that I've never felt before. I was dealing things on my own. I was healing for goodness sake! I told you we shouldn't …but you were so persistent. You made me almost lose my mind when you confessed… yet I accepted it anyway because I couldn't resist you and then we both go affectionate with other like we don't have any problems waiting for us…. like everything is fine. ", she chuckled bitterly while shaking her head

She sighed as she continued, " It makes me feel vulnerable and safe at the same time. It's so uncomfortable yet the only thing that could ease me is being beside you. I tried so hard to not feel anything…not to give in…but just seeing you unfolding your true self to me without hesitations..your fearlessness on voicing out your emotions because you 'just feel like it'. Day by day I feel myself giving in…thinking of all the what ifs..what if this might work? What if we can find our way around? But things are always easier to be said than done…"

Biting her lip as she her tears poured heavier now. Dylan was in distraught as he looked up at her.

" A-nd… as I let myself drown in these what ifs, it felt things were getting better…just us…for a moment we need not to worry on how we act in front of the public…experiencing that with you made me feel free…but…but things has to go wrong again…Qinyang coming here..was a huge slap on my face Di.. that reality is creeping back in…that she is your reality…and soon I have my own to deal with…when she hugged you just now as her eyes showed despair, my conscience came to play with me..and making me realise that if we go on…she will face the same thing as what I had to deal with..the person you're supposed to be married with is in fact with someone else. I can't let her go through the same thing as to what I've gone through. It is not the right thing to do…..", she sighed again as she ran through her hands on her face

" This thing… that we have is very fragile..like each move we make..I get worried on what will be the next thing that could deter us..we are a ticking bomb Dylan…and I don't think I…if this won't stop..if we don't leave now, this will both destroy us. I will be worse than I have ever been…I won't be able to take it.. I won't know how to save myself if this prolongs…because now then I realised that I have never fallen hard like this before..", her eyes pleading.

Upon hearing her last sentence, Dylan closed their gap and kissed her. His kisses felt intense…it felt like he wanted to reassure Yue..to lull her worries..her vulnerability..whispering his I love you's in between..

" The engagement is off. "

Her eyes burst open as she stared at him with uncertainty.

" What do you mean? "

 _flashback_

 _" What happened? ", Dylan asked the moment he broke their hug._

 _" Dylan. I'm pregnant. ", she couldn't contain it anymore that she started crying in front of him._

 _" What do you mean? We never! ", he contested_

 _" It's not yours, idiot! ", she rebuked him_

 _" Huh? Then who…."_

 _" My ex-boyfriend and I patched back a few months ago…we are trying to be very discreet but I'm panicking now…I don't know how to break this to the press…I don't even know how to deal with this…", she said in a panicked tone_

 _" Does your dad know? ", his forehead creased_

 _" Yes… he's very disappointed..he's talking to our press people and his campaign managers on the possible angle for me to take…but he didn't want to be involved once I announced it..he was the one who asked me to find you here and tell you the news personally before others break it to you…he felt we are being unfair to you..I'm very sorry Dylan…it will be a mess once you're back…but I will try to not jeopardise you.."_

 _" It's your dad that I worry as well…he does know about it yet..and my dad said he will handle with him after announcing my pregnancy…", her worried expression amplified._

 _" My dad is suggesting for you to come home for awhile just in time when I announce about my pregnancy. You on the other hand, have to be a step ahead from your dad and declare that our wedding will no longer happen..because knowing your dad, he will find you another match in no time..what if this girl is not as cooperative as I was upon breaking off the wedding? " her eyes showing concern to him_

 _" Thank you..for personally letting me know and for the concern Qinyang…I will handle him myself when I'm back..", he said while he pursed his lips_

 _" So..you and Shen Yue…are a thing? ", she teased him subtly to lighten up the mood_

 _" It's a long story.", he lightly smirked_

 _" It's okay…but Dylan, she's still is the centre of then news right now. I don't think it is convenient for you guys.." she contemplated as she was analysed Dylan and Yue's situation._

 _" I have yet to think about my plan..but her safety is definitely my top priority. ", he nodded at her_

 _" Okay then.. I hope I could see you once I make the announcement. Think about it Dylan. If you think this is a ploy against you, I can give you my ultrasound results now –"_

 _" No! There's no need for that. Congratulations by the way. "_

 _" Thank you, my ex-fiancé. ", she laughed lightly_

 _" Ex-fiancé. ", he just sneered at her_

 _endofflashback_

" I don't know for how long till my dad will discover this. But no matter what, I'm gonna fight for this. I'm not giving you up. Engagement or not, I am willing to give up everything for you. I am sure. That is how much I love you. I love you too much, Shen Yue. ", he looked at her intensely.

 _— What time you coming out?… We started losing light_

 _I'll never make it right … If you don't wander off_

They were just staring at each other for a moment, letting each's words sink in.. trying to rationalise every thing that has happened.

 _But for the first time, she was the one who gave in._

 _She took his lips and kissed him. Hard._

 _Pouring every feelings she have for him.._

 _hoping he would understand_

 _on what she's feeling at this very moment._

 _She paused as she distanced herself away,_

 _staring at him with the same intensity as his._

 _Her hands slowly caressed his face,_

 _from his cheeks, to his eyes onto the bridge of his nose._

 _Feeling every bit of him._

 _The electricity was too much for him to handle,_

 _he had to close his eyes as her hands travelled._

 _Her fingers fondled on his lips till it lingered down to his chin._

 _She tilted his face up. Their eyes met again._

 _And she knew. This was the moment._

 _There was no turning back._

 _Tears streamed unconsciously down her face as_

 _she spoke the words she finally meant to say for a very long time;_

 _" I love you. "_

 _Stunned yet his face softened in a split second,_

 _his eyes glimmered as tears threaten to fall._

 _— 'Cause you're all I need…_

 _This time, he took her._

 _Granting each other's access,_

 _their tongues melded…_

 _savouring each other's disclosure._

 _She distanced again, lecherously gazing at him,_

 _" Bed. "_

 _Her lustful whisper caught him off-guard,_

 _making him tensed._

" Are…are….you…sure? "

 _She didn't answer. She just kissed him again fiercely._

He then carried her and placed her softly on the mattress. Without breaking the kiss, he positioned himself on top of her.

 _He caressed her face..till her neck.._

 _Breaths got heavier._

 _Buttons started to undone,_

 _garments slithering away from their bodies,_

 _and heaves dominated the atmosphere._

 _His fingers and lips caressed her delicate parts.._

 _his trails causing her to whimper._

 _His soft whispers of astonishment with her bare beauty_

 _has sent her cold shivers…soft pants escaping from her mouth.._

 _her touches lingered as she observed him with her now, hooded eyes._

 _He took this chance to go further._

 _His amorous advances became fiery._

 _Sweat formed on her forehead as their growing intimacy tensed her._

 _This is all new to her._

 _Her eyes, gave her away again; a mixture of insecurity and fear._

 _Sensing her uncertainty, he caressed her face._

 _He knew…_

 _" Look at me.. "_

 _And she did._

 _" Do you trust me? "_

 _Her breathe hitched._

 _She nodded the moment she stared back at him._

 _Her bearing alleviated with his unfeigned eyes._

 _With one final look from him,_

 _She loosened up and closed her eyes._

 _She surrendered._

 _As they joined, their demur unravelled,_

 _their love leaving them in daze._

 _It felt like when the dusk was paving its way for the night's darkness –_

 _giving us the most beautiful light we could ever have;_

 _The moon._

 _— On this night, and in this light_

 _I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you…_

 _Author's note: WHEW! Here you go guys! Im sorry for the late update! I hope I surprised you all :D a special shoutout to thebeltoforion! *wave* I hope you are reading this! thank you so much for your kind words 3 Have a great weekend everyone!_


	19. Phase Eighteen: Bliss

No matter how much you've been through, it will definitely lead you somewhere..somehow..someway on where you're supposed to be... as for Dylan Wang, the right place and the right time was beside her...

The way she gave herself fully to him last night. Her skin, her soft pants, her moans, her love, he felt it and he thought he couldn't be more in love with this woman. He was so wrong. Last night he fell in love with her deeper.

He traced her sides slowly. Enjoying the gentle tingles as his fingertips touched her smooth skin.

After a minute or two he couldn't resist by just staring at her angelic face, he leaned in and placed light kisses on her face, smiling after every kiss.

" Hmmm.."

She stirred lightly and tried to adjust to her surroundings. She smiled the moment she realised what was Dylan doing.

" Good morning...", Dylan greeted her as he lightly pecked her lips.

She didn't respond..she just continued smiling.

" Good morning.."

She still didn't answer. Teasing him.

" My love...good morning...", he kissed her again, this time running his tongue on her lips, earning a soft giggle from her.

They just continued teasing each other with their lips till it deepened. Both stopped for air while smiling from ear to ear.

" Hmmm.. Mr. Wang it's not morning yet.." she purred as she snuggled herself closer to him. Noses touching as they felt their warm breaths.

He glanced through their room's window and she was right. It was only dawn. Yue was just observing him the whole time while inattentively reaching for his hands, lightly nudging it up. Their fingertips delicately touching as it balances each other in the air. Enjoying the shivers its sending them on their faint touches. She let herself drown in the pools of his chestnut brown eyes, while appreciating his unruly yet soft black hair. She blushed the moment she noticed some pale red marks around his shoulders and chest, knowing she was the culprit.

" I love you. " he muttered bringing her back to reality.

She smiled and whispered, " I love you too. "

" Bao? When are you supposed to head back home? " their hands still continued to fiddle around with each other.

" In 3 days... "

She sighed. She couldn't help but feel worried about it. She knows when one of them are back home, they can't be this free anymore. She will definitely miss this. Sensing her as always, he hugged her once again and kissed her forehead.

"Hey... It's gonna be alright. "

His hugs and words always felt like a blanket to her. Calming and protecting her.

 _She was now outside their hotel's balcony with her eyes closed while enjoying the cool breeze and musky scent of the night._

 _Bliss. That's what she has been feeling ever since she met him. You can't blame her though. The guy is irresistible. Especially last night..._

 _She bit her lip remembering their lovemaking session. It was very new to her but he didn't made her feel embarrassed, instead, he guided her, which eventually led them on finding their rhythm._

 _She couldn't believe how unexpected this has turned out. Never did she ever imagined this would happen. She was still in awe with the idea of how her tragic experience led her to find her true love. She smiled at the thought of it._

 _Her thoughts were interrupted when an arm snaked around her waist. Ah.. that warm feeling. Home..._

 _She wasn't aware that he has been observing her for a couple of minutes now._

 _He could not resist just standing there so he went near her._

" What a beautiful moon you are...", he whispered.

He nipped her neck. She gasped and giggled.

" Stop ", she warned while she crinkled her nose.

" What can I swear by for the moon to be mine?", he cooed while making her face him.

She smiled and caressed his face.

" Well, someone told me that it is not wise to be compared to a moon at all because Shakespeare once said, O swear not by the moon. Th' inconstant moon. That monthly changes in her circle orb, —

..Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.", they both said in unison. He rolled his eyes while she smiled teasingly and nuzzled her nose near to his.

" –That monthly changes in her circle orb" He repeated that line earning a confused look from her.

" The moon changes its shape within her orb. Within her shape. " He stated as a matter of factly. He then kissed her nose lightly and turned serious.

"...So no matter how many times it changes, it just changes within its form. Meaning the love is and will always there. It's just how you see it actually.", he kissed her lightly.

She was dumbfounded. Yet again. Her heart melted.

 _Dylan Wang, what are you doing to me?_

" Also...that means you can't erase the fact that you are beautiful. No matter what phase you are in, my moon. ", his eyebrows wiggled.

Her mouth slightly ajar as she was taken aback from this smooth line.

" You are insufferable."

" I know... but you love me anyway. " he smirked.

Her face contorted as she tried to hide her smile.

Her mood suddenly shifted which was evident with her eyes that was now showing worry and fear. She suddenly remembered that he will be going back home first. To avoid speculations, they have decided to keep it a secret for the time being while they iron out the problems they had left behind.

" Hey what's wrong? " he held her chin up to face him. His eyes showing concern.

" I'm going to miss you.. " she stared at him sadly.

He chuckled and hugged her to not show that he was sad about it too.

" You're making fun of me Dylan Wang. " she sounded annoyed

" My moon, I am not. I just find you cute..but I am going to miss you as much too..or maybe more.. " he looked at her intently while cupping her face.

They just stared at each other for a moment when Dylan was about to say something but he suddenly tensed.

" What's the matter? " Yue gave him a puzzled look

" Yue..uh... " he cleared his throat as he diverted his gaze on the floor.

" Yes? "

She just stared at him while waiting for him to finish his sentence.

" Uh...doyouwanttohavedinnerwithmeonthedaybeforeileave? " his words slurred as he tried to say it fast

" Huh? "

" Tsk. Ugh. You didn't catch it? " he stomped his feet

" Catch what? I don't think anyone would, Bao. What's wrong? " she raised her brows while looking at him as if he was crazy.

" FINE. " he heaved a deep breath

" – Do you want...to have dinner with me...on the day before I leave...? " he looked at her nervously.

She just blinked and started laughing.

" Don't laugh! " he clasp her mouth lightly in between his hands making her pout.

" But you're being ridiculous! Di...really? You are nervous? " she said in between laughter.

His plan did not go smoothly. He practiced and visioned it perfectly on his mind. He was so confident. This was not the first he was asking a girl out but when he gathered the courage to do so, she had to stare at him with those doe eyes that could simply melt him.

" And you really asked me for a date after we said our I love you's? " shaking her head

" Ugh. Nevermind. " he stomped away from her.

" Okay! I will go out with you sourbeans! " hugging him from behind

He smiled discreetly.

Boy...you got it bad.

 _Beijing, China_

 _" You guys are still the centre of the news. It didn't help when she sent a statement video to the press. That damn woman. "_

 _" Don't worry..I got it all planned. "_

 _" What happens when she's back? " the woman massaging his back._

 _" I will make her fall for me again. Publicly. Me forgiving her for running away and still accepting her after all those dramas. I already did it once. I can do it again. It will be a piece of cake and once our prenup is settled, we will push through the wedding again and break up with her so that we could have our very own wedding of the year. " he smugly smiled to her_

 _She went in front of him and kissed him " Brilliant, Ivan. Just brilliant. "_

 _Author's note: Sorry for the delay guys! I will try to update the next one in the next ...maybe 2-3 days? heehee Thank you for the warm support on my first ever one shot :') It was indeed so random haha! I'm actually having some ideas for the one shot but I promise I will post the following chapter first before going for a next one shot chap ;) Have a great weekend beautiful people :'*_


	20. Phase Nineteen: Full Moon

He was in deep pensive all night. He can't even grasp the feeling of it but they have to deal with it. The thought of leaving her alone and going back first was worrying him shitless. He doesn't know if she will be okay..

The press...they will surely bombard her. He has to protect her when she's back..

He shook his head as he thought further. Funny how few months ago he couldn't care less about all these things but she was different. Definitely different. My moon….

He dialled his phone.

" Hello Xize? Are you still in Scotland?"

She woke up feeling the other side of the bed empty.

 _" Hmm..Bao? "_

She got up and searched for him in the bathroom.

 _" Bao? Are you there? "_

No answer.

She went to the mini kitchen of their suite and there were still no sign of Dylan.

" Where could he be…", she tried to recall if he mentioned to her last night that he's going somewhere but to no avail.

Until she noticed something on the table.

 _A Bao?_

She picked it up and saw a note below saying:

 _Good Morning!_

 _Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, My moon. I know you hate it. Yes don't pout now. It's our last day together so I'm trying to make it special. meet me at Giardino Giusti, 7pm._

 _See you my love._

 _Your steamy Bao,_

 _Dylan_

 _P.S: Please see your wardrobe. I got you something ;)_

" Steamy bao. Hmp.", she shook her head while laughing lightly.

She bit her lip while thinking what was Dylan up to and then sadness filled her when she remembered it really is their last day together. She's still worried on what will come for them tomorrow onwards especially they won't be together 24/7 by then. She doesn't know what will it be like once she's also back to Beijing. She's trying so hard not to cry as per Dylan's request but it's getting harder not to. She wiped her tears and head back to check her wardrobe.

She gasped the moment she open the cupboard.

It was a stunning off white princess gown but the details is what astounded her. The top part of the gown was an a-line cut lace that will seemed to hug her upper body nicely with small sparkling light gold beads scattered around the bodice. The beads gradually lessened towards the lower part of the gown. Solely focusing to the flowy tulle. The tulle details had some gold hints to it that it looked like it was glowing from within.

Yue then found yet another handwritten note attached to the gown saying:

 _My moon. My beautiful moon._

 _Do you remember when I sang a Coldplay song to you in my tone deaf_

 _yet sexy voice on our first ever dance together?_

 _[*flashback*_

 _" May I have this dance?"_

 _"What are you doi–"_

 _She didn't even finished her sentence when Dylan pulled her up and placed her hands on his shoulders while his on her waist._

 _They started swaying._

 _" Look at the stars…. " he hummed in her ears._

 _She giggled. " Your voice…is …..", she scrunched her nose._

 _" – is not good at all. I know. Please don't focus on my voice. It's kind of out of tune but i'm pretty much sure you dont want to miss this moment."_

 _"Oh my…"_

 _"Look how they shine for you…and all the things that you do…" he continued singing in her ears while still lightly swaying her._

 _She shivered._

 _" Dylan…. ", she doesn't know what to say. She was utterly in awe with the view._

 _*endofflashback*]_

 _….I asked your best friend to design this for you. No savvy designer involved. I know how much you admire her works and she told me to tell you that she loves you dearly._

 _As you wear it, it replicates the stars and how they would always shine for you, my love._

 _I bet you will look beautiful as ever. I can't wait._

Dylan.

" I love you Dylan. "

" I love you! ", she squealed while twirling her gown.

She loved it so much. The gown was so familiar to her but she couldn't put a finger to it. Maybe it was just a best friend's instinct. Thank you Jiaqi.

 _See you later too, my love._

"Do you need a hand with that?"

A petite woman popped up from behind.

"JIA QI!" Placing the gown on the bed and rushed to hug her.

"Yueyue!" Jiaqi squealed as she hugged her back.

"I missed you!" Yue pouted as she hugged her even more.

When the broke apart, Jiaqi started explaining "Dylan called me..and informed me about your situation…he was so worried once he goes back to Beijing that you won't have anyone with you here..I did not think twice."

"That guy…he has a bigger problem once he's back home and yet he still is worried sick about leaving me here alone?" she said in astonished voice.

"He really cares for you Yueyue.."

"I know..Jiaqi..I did not plan this but he…."she paused for awhile to find the right words to describe him.

"He just makes me feel like I can be myself no matter what. He questions and dares me over my own limits but at the end of the day being with him…just beside him…it's as if everything will be fine as long as we're together. I had it all planned…like I always told you since I left..I needed to fix myself before I face all of them back home.. but this guy came in and turned everything around…I don't know how to explain to you exactly.." She bit her lip as she became teary-eyed.

"But you are happy, Yueyue and that is the most important thing. Remember what I said? I will support you especially on the things that makes you happy." Jiaqi wiped her tears away and hugged her again

"Thank you Jiaqi…Love you…"

"Come on now, you'll be late. Jassycakes you can come out now!"

"What?"

"MAKE WAY, BECAUSE THE QUEEN IS HERE!" Jason posed at the doorframe as he wore another statement suit of his.

"Jassy? What is going on?"

"Your boyfriend worry too much, dearie. He knows once you're back there, the reporters will go crazy. He asked us a favour to accompany you. He forgot that you're a warrior." He went near her and hugged her.

"I missed you!" She went over and hugged him.

"You know..it's about time that you guys are now official because hunny, if you didn't give in, I'm calling dibs on Dylan"

"Hey! I'm warning you Jassycakes" Yue pinched his side while giggling.

"Ouch! I was just joking! Come on let's get you ready for you and Dylan's date." He winked.

 _22 December 2018. Giardino Giusti, Verona, Italy_

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _Jason and Jiaqi dropped her off in the place that was stated in Dylan's note. It was already dawn yet she could still some hints on the details of the place. There was a huge iron gate with majestic details. Inside was filled with luscious green pine trees lined up as a pathway. This place was definitely owned by a royal family, she guessed._

"Hi.."

A familiar voice startled her. She turned and there he was, the love of her life looking handsome as ever. He was wearing a midnight blue suit that illuminated his skin. His hair was brushed up leaving a few strands hanging by the left side of his forehead. They just stared at each other admiringly.

"Dylan..what is this?" Yue broke off from his stare

"It's our date!" he smiled

"I thought it was a normal one...like dinner?" she question as she impeccably looked around and continued examining the surroundings

"But it is.." he smiled teasingly.

"Yeah? But with a gown? Really?" Yue raised an eyebrow to prove a point

He cut her off "You look so beautiful tonight, Yue."

 _She blushed. This guy just knows how to win a conversation, she thought._

"I just want something special for my moon..is that too much?" he asked her innocently.

Yue just made a face to him.

"Shall we?" He offered his hand.

Yue was about to take it, but he withdrew his hand as he scavenge through his suit's pocket.

"Wait..before we enter, I want to give something to you. Here."

He passed her an envelope. A familiar yellow coloured envelope. Yue gave him a questioning look.

"Open it."

The moment she read the first line, she gasped. Dylan on the other hand urged her to continue.

Taking the cue, Dylan recited what's inside the letter as she read it.

 _Dear Juliet,_

 _I have written this on the night before we headed to Verona. This is too sudden on my part but I just want to make things clear, it may sound arrogant but I feel that if I start this with honesty, it will be easier for me to write this letter. I do not believe in your story. Yes. You've read it right. You're probably wondering why did I even dared to write this if I did not believe right? Well you see, I met a certain moon. She loves Shakespeare. Particularly your story with Romeo. She has shared your story to me and I must admit, I was moved but not enough to join the hopeless romantic club that Shakespeare has unintentionally formed. When I first met this moon, I was attracted..sure. Who wouldn't? I couldn't care less at first to be honest but as I spend time with her and as I get to know her deeply, all the more I can't control my feelings towards her and one day I just realised that I am indeed in love with her…but..(see there's always a but)if this pursues, our love will be a forbidden one. Our families want someone else for us. You can relate to this right? Anyways, let me tell you more about my Yueyue. She is stubborn yet a very strong willed woman. She knows how to carry herself against all odds. I love it when she describes her family or friends and how her eyes twinkle like the stars especially whenever she reminisce her times with her dad. I love how she always insert food in our conversations. I love how her lips quirk whenever she thinks before making a huge decision. Her eyes. Her precious eyes. That gives away like Christmas because she's real. What you see from her eyes, is what she really feels and I love reading every bit of it. Whenever I see her cry or worry, she may not know this but I could feel her sadness as well. It clenches my heart every single time. I'm not even that emotional, mind you. However, the tempo of her laughter makes my heart beat faster while her smile…assures me..that everything is okay. I have always strived to make her laugh or smile in order to memorise it perfectly and keep it in my memory so that one day, on the day we part, I could carry that memory around and I could just close my eyes and remember her happiness because knowing her alone was all worth it.. no matter where this may lead us. I don't think I could ever love someone like this ever again. So, if ever you read this and you do exist, could you help me look after her? Guide her towards her happiness? I know it may be too much to ask but I'm just trying my luck._

Yue hiccuped as she was crying uncontrollably now. She wanted to say something but the feeling was too much. Dylan could only smile as his tears were threatening to fall as well. He went near her to flip the letter to the next page as he wiped her tears away.

 _..But Juliet, as I pondered further…..I have decided to take out my letter on your wall when she was going down from your balcony._

 _Yue gave him another questioning look._

 _.. When I saw her up there. It finally hit me that what I feel for her is something that can't be replaced nor surrendered. As I am standing in front of her now, while she's reading my letter, overwhelmed by her emotions and probably remembering on the conversation we had as she wondered if any of those letters on your wall was read by its rightful owner…._

 _Yue looked up at him again and giving him a heartwarming smile._

 _…and me on the other hand(trying to gather as much courage), is reciting it for her aiding her vision because it's probably blurred now from her tears._

 _Earning a giggle from Yue._

 _I may not be a strong believer to you and Romeo's story but I learned something from it and that is to fight for love and as I kneel down in front of her..hoping she would take my hand and join me in fighting for our love..together._

 _Yue suddenly stopped crying while she stared at him in shock as he kneeled down._

" Dylan…."

"Yue? My moon..I love you…will you…marry me?" He held her hands as he presented a ring. The ring was very unique. Quite fitting for Yue's personality. Simple yet one of a kind. For the center, it was a simple round cut but instead of a normal diamond, he opted for a moonstone. The ring itself did not have its usual frame that would mould into her finger. Instead, small diamonds trailed randomly to form its shape as if it was mimicking the constellations in the sky.

Yue just stared at him for a moment trying to process everything that he said but all she could think of was how much she loves this man and how much she was willing to fight for this too.

"Yes. Yes Dylan I will marry you!", she grabbed his hands as she helped him stand up.

Dylan immediately grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Making her feel all the love that he was feeling as she tried to match his.

They broke apart yet not distancing themselves too much, feeling their warm breaths.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their foreheads touching while smiling to each other as they started swaying slowly as if there was a music playing.

"Yue..?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to marry you.."

"I just said yes to you, silly." laughing a little at his childish quirk

"Yes..but I really do want to marry you.."

"I will marry you. Anytime. Anywhere." she stroked a strand of his hair away from his eyes

"Really?" he beamed at her.

"Hmm.." she nodded in response

"Then marry me now..?" he asked earnestly

"Huh?" she opened her eyes. His statement leaving her completely stunned.

"Marry me now..?"

"What?"

Dylan raised his fingers and snapped it causing for the gate to finally open.

He turned back at her again and kissed her forehead.

"I love you. See you at the end there."

"What? Di..wait!" She tried to stop him but he already ran away as fast as he could.

A pair of hands touched her and when she turned around, it was Jiaqi who was attaching the a veil on her head now.

"Jiaqi? You knew about this? What is going on?" she was shocked even more now.

"Sorry Yueyue. I'm a firm believer of your love and I know he will take care of you." She smiled at her

She gave her an unsure look but Jiaqi just nodded to encourage her as she guided her towards the gate.

"Go on..he's waiting.." Winking at her before leaving her all alone

She inhaled deeply as she walked further in.

The moment she stepped inside the place, small lanterns started to lit up one by one. Some lay on the floor, some was hanging. There were gold fairy lights lining up the pathway. The yellow lights flickered and illuminating the whole place. The set up was as if they were in the sky with all the lanterns as the stars surrounded them.

Yue was teary-eyed now. She remembered their first meeting.

 _[*flashback*_

 _'bump'_

 _" SERIOUSLY what's with me and people today? why do I keep bumping into them? "_

 _" Oh sorry. It was my fault really. I was too amused with that kid carrying his own little lantern. ", she bowed._

 _" No, Miss it was my fault. I – I didn't see you. Uhm. Apologies for that. ", he stuttered._

 _She laughed " It's my height. I know. "_

 _…My name is Dylan by the way. Don't worry I don't bite. No alcohol. I promise. ", he raised his hand to emphasise his promise statement._

 _" … Nice to meet you. I'm Yue. "_

 _" Yue? As in the the moon? Yue? "_

 _She nodded while chuckling._

 _" Yes I'm a moon. Yue. "_

 _*endofflashback*]_

As she walked further, Jason appeared once again from the pine tree sobbing as he waved at her while his other hand was holding a camera and continued taking shots of her walking down the isle. As if on cue, two handsome men appeared as well. It was Connor and Kuan smiling brightly at her. Suddenly a familiar figure appeared in the middle of the pathway. It was Guiseppe waiting for her to lead her to Dylan. That was when she started crying even more. As she approached, Guiseppe welcomed her with a tight hug.

He wiped her tears "Do not cry, mi piccolo (my little one) this is the start of your happiness…with him.."

He turned her around and the love of her life emerged from her sight. As their eyes locked, she stared at him lovingly. She too realised she could not see loving anyone else but him. Dylan was crying now as well as he waved at her giving her the warmth that he always gave whenever she looked at him.

Standing beside him was Xie who was teasingly smiling at him. As they reached near the altar, Dylan walked over to her, Guiseppe handed her hands to him. Dylan and Guiseppe gave each other an earnest hug. The kind of hug that does not have any words to suffice. Guiseppe tapped his back as a signal that it was time to face his bride now.

 _So take my hand, take my whole life too…_

 _He reached for her hand and as she took it, he then knew that he had never been this sure about anything in his life._

"We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Wang He Di Dylan and Shen Yue Grace in marriage…" the official clergy started the ceremony.

When it was their vows, they held on to each other's hands for support because they know this will definitely be emotional.

"I did not prepare at all..so pardon me. My Bao, I..I want to thank you for disrupting my life."

Kuan,Xize and Connor laughed out loud upon hearing this earning a glare from Dylan but Yue made him face her again.

"..when you met me I was full of doubts..full of sorrow and some anger..to the point that I felt I was slowly losing myself. I've kept it all in because I did not want to acknowledge it. At first, having you in my life, I felt so intimated by it. Perhaps you made me feel things that was totally unknown for me…you making me face what I really feel and to conquer it in order to heal…till a certain person made me realised that it is okay to accept something or someone if he makes you feel right…"

She stared at Guissepe on her now swollen eyes as Dylan followed her gaze. They both nodded at him while he returned them with a wink. As Yue returned her gaze at him, that was when her tears started to fall again..

"..you found me in my most broken state and accepted it fully with no qualms..no questions…only to realise that it was you who gets to fix me..to heal me. You complete me, My love. From this day on, I vow love you till the rest of my life..to be your partner..to walk through with you and fight for us.."

Dylan smiled. He could not keep his tears from falling anymore while Yue helping him wipe his face.

"You did not prepare but you still managed to give a very heartwarming vow that made me cry..how dare you…"

Everyone laughed at his statement including Yue who lightly hit his arms.

"I pretty much told you my vow just now.. so I'd like to keep it short and simple. Thank you for accepting me, because I, too, am broken as well. For so long..I have been in the darkness not knowing that one day a moon would shine a light to me and suddenly made me realised that everything made sense…"

His voice broke as he recited his vow and Yue had to caress his face to keep him calm.

I had to go through what I had to go through in order to appreciate and value you…the one that is for me…and now we're here. Thank you, my love. I vow to obey and listen to you.. and make you the happiest even if it would cause mine. I love you, my moon."

They squeezed each other's hands and continued to stare lovingly at each other.

A familiar handsome young boy walked down the aisle and was carrying a pair of platinum bands and handed it over to them.

" Thank you Ale.." as Dylan messed up his hair lightly.

The official clergy continued, Do you, Wang He Di Dylan, take this woman, Shen Yue Grace, be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?

" I do. " he said in an excited voice

..and do you, Shen Yue Grace, take this man, Wang He Di Dylan, be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?

Yue couldn't help but giggle as Dylan went nearer to her face to tease her.

" I do. "

"Very well then. With the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Dylan subtly licked his lips as he lifted Yue's veil and their lips collided. This was kiss was not like any other kisses they had before. Knowing that this was the start of their happiness, it ignited new feelings and sensations towards it.

As their foreheads leaned on each other, slightly breaking their kiss,

Yue asked, "So what now?"

"Now? We face them all, together." he answered while smiling and kissing her again.

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Author's note: Im gonna hide now. Plot twist courtesy of Dylan Wang y'all. HAHA! I hope you guys like it even if this is too lengthy. See you guys on my next update?_ Have a great day everyone! Thank you thank you for supporting this story. 3


	21. Phase Twenty: Reality

"Are you ready?"

He watched as Beijing's aerial view was slowly starting to appear by the window. Silhouettes of the skyscrapers becoming more prominent like how old memories came flashing back to him. He could only smile.

"More than I'll ever be." He replied Xize who was sitting beside him

Xize offered his private plane again to bring them back home to avoid the media to track them. Although people would still find out somehow, at least it could lessen the traffic…he hoped.

"Now, no matter what ,you two have to follow my instructions later okay? It's not good that you both will be seen first. That would cause more chaos–"

Dylan cut him off, "But Xize, we are facing this together.."

"Yes I know but we need a proper plan for this..we can't just keep fighting when we don't know how to fight exactly."

He just pursed his lips. Clearly not buying his suggestion.

"Look. Just think about this. Both of you are so controversial right now and they are already waiting for your return. What more if both of you will be seen together? Yue will be so overwhelmed. Think about her safety."

Xize has a point. She was still in a middle of a controversy and they would definitely riot at the airport if they find out that there's a new character in her "unfinished" story.

"Me and Jia Qi will be the bait. We would try to distract them away from you guys. While Connor and Kuan will help you both out of the airport via the private route."

"..So..Jiaqi huh?"he raised his eyebrows at him

"You've been away for quite awhile. A lot of things happened. SHE happened." he grinned

"I'm happy for you." He tapped his shoulder as he focused on his beautiful sleeping wife who was clinging unto him.

 _"It won't be easy for us from today onwards but I will be with you and protect you." he thought to himself while he caressed her face and hugged her closer._

 _Arrival Gate, Beijing China_

A sea of reporters were starting to flood the area. All equipments were on position to capture her arrival. A couple of curious glances from random passengers that intensified the anxiety that she was feeling the moment she tried to peep by the arrival area while they were collecting their luggages from the conveyor belts. Dylan held her tighter to ease her.

Dylan lowered his head and whispered, "Just follow me later okay? Remember to never face their direction and just keep looking down."

"But– "she ended up biting her lip when Dylan kissed her forehead.

"Me and the guys got it all covered. He and Jiaqi will distract them while we go through the VIP route."

She inhaled deeply and just nodded.

When they finally collected all their belongings, Xize grabbed Jiaqi's hand and walked over near the glass door while Kuan, Connor, Dylan and Yue walked towards another exit.

"Jiaqi be careful!" Yue said in a worry tone while Dylan dragged her out of the place.

Jiaqi just blew her a kiss and now faced Xize.

"Remember to never let go okay?" he caressed her hands. Both of them were sweating due to nervousness. They were not used to these since they prefer to be private most of the time.

"For Dylan and Yue." Jiaqi nodded in determination.

"For Dylan and Yue." He repeated her and breathed in anticipation before stepping out of the glass doors as flashes of lights welcomed them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT MARRIED?!"

She, Dylan and her parents were now in the their parent's private living room. Both of them took their news differently. Her mother was hysterical while her dad just went to the nearest chair and sat as he continued to process what she just told him while he massaged his temples.

"Ma..I'm sorry for this sudden news…but please trust my decision.."she tried to be calm but her mouth was quivering

Dylan followed, "Mrs. Shen..we apologise for this..but we are certain–"

"SUDDEN NEWS?! SHEN YUE?! THIS IS NOT JUST SUDDEN NEWS! YOU GOT MARRIED. WITHOUT OUR KNOWLEDGE! IS THIS A CHEAP STUNT FOR YOU TO ESCAPE YOUR MISTAKE FROM RUNNING AWAY? AND TO WHO? TO THIS GUY WHO HAS BEEN CAUSING TROUBLES WITHIN HIS FAMILY? WHAT WOULD IVAN AND HIS FAMILY––" her voice raised with outraged.

"You have no right to say that! –" Yue stood up now while she swatted Dylan's hands as an attempt to calm her.

"No Dylan. Let me."

She went near her mom, glaring at her like her wrath was ready to be unleashed.

"You do not know him personally so please have some decency to choose the right words to a person whom you just met. Remember that? You always reminded me to be aware with my words. Ma, do what you preach remember?" she tilted her chin as a form of a strong facade to show her that she was not terrified with her although deep inside she was trembling.

"Why you!"she raised her right hand and attempted to slap her.

Yue did not flinched, "Go on. Slap me. I am going to accept it. Hurt me physically as much as you can. What I won't accept is to for you to insult my husband… ALL MY LIFE I have been following your orders. What was right and what was proper for the image of dad and his company. I dated Ivan and accepted his proposal but you know what Ma? You taught me to know my rights. To settle only for what I think I deserve and I know I do not deserve him at all. He is a lying bastard that has got you dancing on his palms and you don't even know it.

Her mother just huffed.

She laughed bitterly, "See? Of course you won't believe me right?..of course. So what's the point of this? I am in the right age. I know what is good for me and what is not and I am standing in front you right now to tell you that I married Dylan with all my heart and for once I made a decision for my life. If you can't accept that then I'm sorry."

Yue grabbed Dylan's hands and dragged him out of the room. She stopped for a moment and faced her mother once again, "You were so busy tracking and spotting for my mistakes..on why I left and did not attend my own wedding but did you ever once thought for a moment that maybe you should investigate on Ivan? Did it ever crossed your mind that maybe just maybe YOUR daughter was not at fault and maybe she ran away because she was hurt.. and it was all because of him?"

Jia Li was stunned on what her daughter just said. She was right. She never did once thought about that.

"I guess that says it all. Let's go Dylan."

As they went out of their living room, Dylan just hugged her tight as she cried. She couldn't take that her mom still sees her as the culprit on her supposedly wedding fiasco.

He caressed her back, "Shh..love…"

"Does Daddy get a hug too?"

A voice suddenly appeared. When they both turned it was her dad who was smiling at her with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Dad…"

She went over him and hugged him dearly.

"There..there..my princess..it's okay.." he soothed her back as she broke down

"I did not mean to cause this problem to you…but" she tried to explain in between her sobs.

"Shh..it's fine..I understand…" he wiped her tears away.

"Mr. Wang, this is not how I envisioned meeting you but due to unfavourable circumstances..I apologise for my wife's behaviour…" Yue's dad now walked over to Dylan and offered his hand.

Dylan took it and said, "Mr. Shen, Sir. It's fine. I understand. I have expected this but I'm more concerned with Yue's feelings."

"Thank you, Mr. Wang. I will talk to you personally again when this gets sorted out. I have a favour to ask from you if that's alright?"

"Anything, Sir."

"Could I borrow my daughter for one night? I missed her so..I'm afraid with her chosen path, I won't be able to see her often now.."

He looked at Yue who was now eavesdropping to their conversation while lightly biting her lips.

"Sure, Sir. It is not a problem at all. Yue can decide about this. I will just go with her decision no matter what." he

nodded.

Yue went over to the both of them and hugged them at the same time. It was not the ideal meeting that she hoped for but her hugging these two men that she loves dearly was a moment she definitely was thankful for.

His assistant entered his room.

"Sir, she has arrived."

He sneered.

"Any updates?"

"She's currently on their family's house. The security was tight from the airport that we had no trace till she reached her house."

"Hmm..I see..any more?"

"So far that is all the we got, Sir Ivan. If there's a new update, we would notify you immediately."

"Thank you."

She bowed and made way to the door.

He couldn't help but smile at the news.

"Yue, you're finally back."

 _Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay guys! But I will update again this week for another chapter. I just want to clarify on my one shot stories for the very last time that none of those happened in real life (to my knowledge). Just reminding you guys that it was all just from my very random thoughts that I wanted to share with you but as always, do guard your hearts and always be mindful of the reality and facts 3 Hope you guys will have a great day! 3_


	22. Phase Twenty-One: Tattoo

"You know I imagined this moment to be the night before your wedding…not AFTER your wedding." he teased her while passing a bag of chips to her.

They were on her tree house. Their hiding place whenever Yue or her dad will get a scolding from her mom. Dylan excused himself to go home for the night so that Yue and her dad could have their father-daughter time.

"Dad…" she scrunched up her nose knowing her dad's teasings.

"May I know what happened now?" Henry propped up next to her.

Yue sighed, "okay. I…found out that Ivan has a girlfriend…and…"

"How did you know?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"Jiaqi was in the restaurant when he and his girlfriend was there..so she managed to sneak a video..actually she instructed her friend..if it was her then he would've recognised her already.."

"And ended up saying he did not love me at all." Yue said nonchalantly. Funny how that sentence last time almost broke her into pieces. She herself was surprised with how she said it. Guess she has really moved on.

"Oh sweetheart…" He hugged her as if he's trying to take the pain away.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there to ease your pain and to rescue you.."

"Daddy..it's okay. Some things I had to deal with myself. That was why I need to leave..but Dylan was there. He has helped me a lot..he was the reason why I managed to heal fast.."

Her Dad froze and faced her.

"That Dylan guy..don't get me wrong..he seems to be a decent young man even with all those news I've heard. But are you sure about him?" He couldn't help but feel worried. She was after all, her only daughter.

"Daddy, you know me. I won't marry him if I didn't love him." She smiled reassuringly at him

"I know..it's just..it is sudden Yueyue.."

"I know Dad. I wonder how did I manage to say yes to him that soon too..but one thing is that I am sure of him."

Henry could only sigh. The idea of his little girl finally married still hasn't sink in on him.

"Just give him a chance. Not a lot of people has given him that you know..and I feel that if only they could see the way I see Dylan and not be presumptuous, we all could see how amazing of a guy he is." she dreamily said.

Her dad raised an eyebrow, "You seemed to be smitten with him. What did he do to you, sweet?"

Yue blushed and tucked her hair, "He just made me be comfortable with myself. With any emotions I felt. He made me feel it was okay to acknowledge it. A very different take when I was growing up. Having all those facade.."

Sensing her Dad's jealousy over Dylan, she hugged him.

"But don't worry Dad, you're still the first man I have ever loved in my life. I am forever a Dad' girl remember?"

Dylan groaned when he heard someone knocked on his door repeatedly. He decided to go to his penthouse instead till he has confirmed to the public that his engagement was off. Lesser interactions with his Dad means less impulsive mistakes.

 _I thought I asked the cleaner to come at night? I need more sleep!_

 _The knocking did not stop. Whoever this cleaner was must be new and did not understand the protocols._

 _"Coming!" He whined._

He opened the door and then… his favourite person appeared.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead! Guess who's your new 'neighbour' " She winked and gave him a bright smile.

"Yue?"

"Yes husband it is me –"

She did not even finished her sentence when he lifted her off the ground and hugged her.

"I missed you last night." hugging him dearly.

"I missed you too, my moon."

She now faced him while tidying up his bed hair, "How was your sleep?"

He gave her a peck, "It was..okay.. I guess was too tired from the flight. How was your talk with your dad?"

"Well..about that…" she smiled nervously.

"Okay! your suitcases are here. Oh! hello Dylan." Henry appeared at his door with Yue's suitcases on hand.

His face was in horror. Realising that he did not bother to wear a robe and only wore boxers because he really thought it was just the cleaner.

"Sir. Please come in. Let me just fix myself."

He dropped Yue gently on the floor and tried to find his robe. Luckily, Yue found it immediately and helped him wear it.

"You're evil. You did not tell me your dad's here." He whispered to her while a panic was plastered on his face.

Yue only laughed and tiptoed to kiss his nose.

Henry settled on one of his arm chairs and started observing his place. It was leaning towards the industrial feel. Grey textured walls and countertops. His furnitures was black as well. It was screaming for a bachelor's home. He smiled knowing his daughter who has a natural love in interiors will whip up something in this place. That's for sure.

His thoughts were interrupted when Dylan passed him a tea.

"Thank you. I wanted to keep her longer but she wants to see you already." He shook his head.

"Dad….you don't need to let him know that." she whined

"But you were!" Henry argued back.

Dylan could only snicker as he kissed her forehead. He loved their father-daughter relationship. Yue was very lucky that she has this bond with her dad. A very understanding and cool father indeed. Her description totally matched how they were in real life.

"I have accompanied her here because it turns out that your penthouse is owned by me, Mr Wang. Great choice of a property. What a smooth way to get my approval isn't it?" He smiled proudly.

Dylan nervously laughed, "Sir..it's uh….not..intentional..I bought this after I graduated. I never knew I would end up with your beautiful daughter..but your properties are very trustworthy so I did not think twice on investing at all."

"Young man. Loosen up! I was just kidding." He laughed at his nervous reaction.

Dylan squeezed Yue's hand as a cry for help.

"Daddy, please stop intimidating Dylan." giving her dad a warning look.

"Okay..okay. I will try not to." her dad surrendered.

Henry turned serious and spoke, "Dylan do you mind if I have a moment with you?"

Dylan's face was alarmed. He gave Yue a questioning look.

Yue tapped his knew and stood up, "I'll fix my things first."

"Y-yes Sir?" Dylan gulped.

"I have two last request from you if you don't mind?"

He nodded. _Will he ask us to be separated? Please no.. He isn't approving our relationship right? Idiot. Seeing you in boxers was already a giveaway for him to say no. You're supposed to be decent. Tsk. Dylan._

"This whole marriage that you both decided is out of my control. It is love. No one can control that. And I know that this request of mine might be intruding to your marriage… but what I worry is the people's perception towards my daughter. They could easily angle it that you both are already a couple way back and her runaway fiasco was because you both planned this whole marriage before. I won't let that happen. People will turn it against her. Especially Ivan and his team."

He looked up.

"Yes I know about what he did. One day he will get his moment from me. Nobody hurts my daughter and gets away with it. Serve that as a warning for you too young man." He looked at him intently as he sipped his tea.

"I would never, Sir.." He gave him an assuring look.

"Easier said than done Dylan…Don't tell her I intimidated you again. She won't let me hear the last of it." He cringed.

"Anyway, my only request is for you both to hide this marriage for a little while till I get my PR team to plan on how to protect Yue's image. I am letting her live with you and as to cover up, luckily, we own this building, we bought a new space for her here to avoid speculations. I will get her mom to be on our side once and for all. Let me fix this media side first and you guys could be free."

He sighed. He had a point. It did not sink into him at all on what would be her image upon marrying her. People would react violently at her. He did not mind if it was him but all his actions now was involving Yue and he missed that part. He planned not to keep this marriage away from that public. He even wanted to reveal it after him confirming that his engagement with Qinyang is off. Xize was right he definitely needs a thorough plan.

Sensing his uncertainty, he tapped his shoulder "Just a little longer more Dylan. That is all."

He nodded.

"Thank you." He gave him a meaningful smile.

That smile and they both understood. No words were further needed. It was a partnership that they unknowingly formed to protect the woman they both loved.

"I should get going now then." he stood up and called out Yue.

Yue emerged from the room and gave her dad a hug.

Before totally leaving he turned around once again towards Dylan.

"My second request is for you and I to have a bonding session soon. Is that okay Mr Wang?"

"S-Su-Sure, Sir." He gulped once again. Her dad sure knows how to make use of his intimidating presence for good use.

Yue glared at her dad trying to decipher what was he trying to do.

"What? I need to get to know more about my son-in-law too. No?"

This made her burst into smile. She hugged him once again before he bid his goodbye to the couple.

"I think he likes you." she encircled her hands on his neck.

He laughed nervously and kissed her nose, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Upon arriving to Shen's residence, he noticed a familiar car who was about to leave as well. Both cars met at their gate.

"Ivan."

"Dad..I was hoping to see her but the helper said she left already..do you know where she is at the moment?"

He inwardly grimaced when he called him Dad.

"Sadly, No..I am finding for her too. She left early this morning. Do let me know once you get in touch with her okay?" He replied coldly.

"Sure, Dad. I will continue on looking for her.."

They bid their farewell to each other and closed their respective windows.

When Henry alighted from his car, he signalled the head of security to come over.

"Yes Director?"

"I don't want to see that Ivan and him having the liberty to come into my house whenever he feels like. I want you to make excuses as much as possible for him not to enter my area."

"Understood Director." he bowed

"Good. Now go on and let the other guards know."

They were both now at his balcony and having some alone time together.

"Love?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at him from his embrace.

" Have you ever thought of getting a tattoo?"

"Tattoo?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah.."

" Hmm it's interesting..I've always been into white tattoos. I feel like they are special. It's not boastful..? It's faint but it's definitely there in its own place…"

"Hmm.."

The whole time Dylan was just caressing their wedding bands. He stared into space clearly thinking of something.

Interrupting his thoughts, she asked him further, "Why Bao?"

He got up from the sofa and dragged her along with him.

"Follow me."

"Huh?"

"Come on. Lets go."

"Where are we going?!"

Dylan did not stop and just continued to run while holding her.

"Baby wait! What is going on? Why are you acting like someone's chasing you?" she couldn't help but giggle.

They passed by another block till they crossed over the street. They stopped in front of a busy area. She observed the place and there were several restaurants around but one caught her eye. A store that had red neon lights on it.

 _A Tattoo parlour?!_

"Why are we here?!" she gave him a surprised look.

He scratched his head, "I..was just..trying to see some option…because…I was thinking since we have to hide our marriage first, I could get a white tattoo..?"

Yue blinked. Trying to process what he said.

"We will definitely need to take our wedding rings off from now on but I still want a symbol of our marriage to remain.. so that anywhere I go, it's there. The white ink may be faint but it's there...like our love.." he smiled.

Yue was speechless. She didn't know that she could love this guy deeper.

"Bao…" her eyes were watery.

"If you don't want me to do it..it's okay..I just..you know what, never mind. Let's just go back. I know you're uncomfortable."

He was about to drag her away from the place again, Yue stopped him. His gave her a questioning look.

Her eyes twinkled, "Bao, let's do it."

"What?!" stunned with her sudden decision.

"Let's do it."

This time, it was her who dragged him inside.

She observed as the tattoo artist drew on Dylan's ring finger. She looked nervous yet excited with the outcome. Dylan kissed her hands that was now rested on his shoulder when the tattoo artist did up some finishing touches.

When it was her turn, she looked anxious but Dylan held her left hand to calm her down. As the needle touched on her skin, she suppressed a groan and looked away. Dylan just hugged her and whispering sweet nothings to her to calm her down. She decided to close her eyes for her not to react and accidentally move her finger.

When it was done, she couldn't help but gave a satisfied smile. She inspected her now marked ring finger. It was just a plain white ink tattoo that rounded around her finger. At the back of it, was a plain circle in a navy blue ink to symbolise a full moon. To replicate their wedding day date and what they feel towards each other. _Their love was like a full moon._

As they walked out of the tattoo parlour, they smiled at each other lovingly. Their carved ring fingers interlocked just like how they are carved in each other's hearts.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He was about to kiss her when his phone rang.

He gave her an apologetic smile and answered his phone. It was Amy. His assistant.

"Dylan! Just a reminder that tomorrow is Qinyang's presscon and you have an interview after."

"What ever for?"

"For a magazine. They are having the eligible bachelors on the future issue."

"Oh.."

"You already said yes to this months ago."

"Right."

"Ivan will be there too."

He smirked.

 _Now, we're talking. Ivan..we will finally meet._

 _Author's note: TADAH! An update for you guys! :-* I have a feeling my next update for LUNA will be next weekend. I will be going for a short trip for my birthday. HEEE :') Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Not sure yet but I might update 3am thoughts too. Still depends. I can't deal with the diyue content we got last Friday. I AM NOT OVER YET. Ok I need to calm down. Have a great night, beautiful people :-*_


	23. Phase Twenty-Two: Friction

"Love…" slightly nudging her shoulders.

He smiled when she did not bother to move at all. He just finished showering but the view of his wife with nothing on but their sheets and her skin showing on the right places is making him want to cancel his most anticipated 'agenda' for today and just be with her again. They had a very passionate night after getting the tattoos together.

 _He smirked at the thought of it, "Yes..it was…very…very passionate indeed."_

Dylan then just adjusted the sheets to cover some of the exposed parts and gave her his pillow for her to hug.

She groaned with the sudden movements, "Love…I'm so tired..can we sleep more please?"

He laughed lightly, "Babe, I need to go for a photoshoot and the press con is happening today so I need to get with my team for this matter but I will back as soon as I can okay?" Tucking few strands of hair away from her face.

"Mmm..kay…" She whispered inaudibly.

He kissed her forehead and headed to the door.

"Dylan! You're finally here!" Amy approached him the moment he entered the photoshoot area

"Amy. It's been a long time."

"You have so many things to update me. I think I will need some painkillers later after you drop me the full story. You've been away for quite some time and then all I get from you was a text message? Really Dylan?" she sneered at him.

"Aiya..Amy I'm sorry okay? I will treat you hotpot soon. How's the team going?" scratching his head.

"They missed you very much and when they knew that you were back, my phone was bombarded with text messages on when exactly will you be back in our little office."

"Soon.."

"Tsk..just drop by first and let them know the situation okay?"

"I can't really…say…what had had happened to me remember?..I mean.. for now.."

"Hmm that's true. Okay then let's head over to your makeup room."

Amy was handling both his personal press schedules and a small team that he formed a couple of years ago to prepare for the future of his family's business. She has been very loyal with him since university days. They have always been studying together and knew that their business strategies was similar to each other. At one point, storm hit her life and he was there to help fund for her uni fees by giving her his monthly allowances. Though he insisted that it was purely a friend's help, Amy insisted on working for him in return for his kindness.

"I HAVE and NEED to meet her you know." winking at him and laughed lightly when she saw Dylan making himself comfortable and sat on the makeup dresser while swinging his legs simultaneously. She can't help but think of how this 'kid' be even married already. Yue must be really something to be in the same wavelength as him.

"You will! Drop by one of these days at my penthouse. You will love her. She is amazing, Amy. I couldn't ask for more." smiling giddily at her at the thought of his wife.

"Okay lover boy. I will definitely drop by and have a chit chat with her. Also to make sure you did not put any spell on her. If you know what I mean. Now please go down so that we could start as soon as possible. I'm gonna call the makeup artist now. Behave."

"Hey! What do you mean I put a spell on her?!"

She waved at him resignedly and exited the room.

When he finished preparing, he went over to the photoshoot area. His expression immediately changed from his airy and giddy self to a sharp and annoyed look the moment he saw him there.

Ivan was there getting his layout shoot done. Looking overly confident. It felt like a blood rapidly ran though every part of his body as he was reminded that this was the guy that hurt Yue and almost lost herself in the process. Oh if only looks could kill, Ivan will already be drowning with blood on the floor.

A small part of him overruled and that was his wife and how she will be affected if all hell would break lose. He had to calm down as much as possible.

 _Be rational Dylan. Behave. You will get brownie points from your wife if you succeeded._

While waiting for his turn, he could see the photographer and his creative assistants giving side glances towards each other, obviously not liking Ivan's narcissistic vibe. He heard some random irrational comments coming from him and occasionally criticising the mood of the photoshoot. How it might affect his usual image. Dylan could only roll his eyes.

"Okay! Finally it's done! May we have Mr Dylan Wang next?" the photographer exhaled languidly.

Dylan could only grin. It was now time to be temporarily back to his Casanova persona on this shoot.

"You guys must be exhausted already huh? Can't blame you though. " giving them a teasing look.

The shoot went well and smooth for Dylan and he was applauded for being collaborative yet respectful to the team. A stark contrast from the previous model indeed.

Timing seemed to be on his side when right after the shoot, he was called in to watch Qinyang's press conference. She did not looked calm at all. Pressure even started to heighten on her when she was bombarded with ridiculous questions. Some even indirectly denoting that she was a disgraceful woman. He winced upon the harsh accusations. He wanted to attend her press conference yet she insisted that it wasn't wise to be there physically at all. Especially now that he has something to protect on.

She ended the press conference with an overwhelming message to Dylan. Something that he did not expect for her to do, "I just want to clarify that Dylan did nothing wrong with this. It was purely my own mistake. So please spare him. Never did I once felt that I was unappreciated even if both of us knew clearly from the start that we are really good friends, even up to now. It ended well between the both of us and I hope everyone could respect that. I am wishing him the best in his future endeavours and happiness that he truly deserve."

He could only smile upon hearing her words. Mentally reminding himself to thank her later. In all honesty, Qinyang was definitely not a bad choice but they were really not the one for each other and that's just how it is.

"Women are so troublesome huh?"

He sneered upon recognising that voice. Appeasing himself sublimely before facing him.

"I believe women are only troublesome if you don't give them the respect that they deserve."

He smirked, "Spoken like a true women's man that you are. If you want, we could go for a drink after this shoot and talk about your canceled engagement. I think I could help you out. I was in the same situation too. Not to mention the fact that I would like to learn from your notes, Mr Wang."

 _Not in a million years, asshole._

"Thanks for the compliment and concern Mr Tan but I'm afraid I have to decline. I have too many other important things to finish. It has been quite hectic since I got back. Sorry." Giving him a feigned smile.

He immediately snorted upon hearing his rejection, "Nah. It's cool. Maybe some other time then."

Earning a smirk from Dylan while taking a sip of his coffee.

 _Oh trust me bud. I don't think you would want to go and have dinner with me once you know the truth._

While waiting for the next instructions, Ivan noticed the redness on Dylan's ring finger.

"Is your finger okay bud?" Still examining his finger from afar.

Dylan scolded himself mentally. It was the typical aftermath effect of his newly inked tattoo. Something that Dylan has forgotten to take in consideration.

"Uh..yeah just something that I did randomly..the redness will go away after a few days..my skin's just a little too sensitive." trying his best to stay calm while trying to cover his ring finger discreetly.

"I see..so you like tattoo huh?"

Dylan was about to answer when…

"Can we have both Ivan and Dylan back to the area for an interview please?"

They both turned to their heads upon hearing their names.

"I guess it's our turn."

"…"

Ivan looked beside him and realised that Dylan has already left him and headed back to the photoshoot area.

"Okay gents, we will now ask you a few questions before wrapping this shoot up. If in any case, there is a question you felt has offended you, please do not hesitate to opt for not answering. We would definitely respect it. "

Nodded their head in response in unison.

Both men were now seated at the corners of the sofa with their hands rested on the arm respectively, looking confident and calm.

"Being the future leaders of the top companies in China, will you be the type to follow the 'template' as to what others might say and go on the safe side? Like to continue the norm or are you the one to break the rules?"

Ivan took the liberty to answer first.

"I'll definitely be that person to break it. I feel that that's what my father's company need. With the company under my hands, I am confident that we would create more opportunities and get the exposure we deserve."

"How about you Dylan?"

"I think many people would know me as the one who will definitely break the rules. It is true at a certain extent.. but I think before breaking them, we have to be familiarised with it. One can't just simply break the rules effectively without respecting it in the first place. I would definitely follow the tradition of the company at first and know which part of it we could tweak because I sincerely believe that change is the only constant in the business. Especially we all know that today's approach might not be as effective as it is in 5 to 10 years. The most important thing is trust between me and the staffs and that we could it conquer together."

"Very well said." The interviewer nodded her head approvingly.

"In terms of your own respective field, what is the current factor that you are focusing on in the business world with your team?"

For the first time, Ivan looked alarmed. It was as if he didn't know what to answer.

"Uhm…I..I'd like to not answer this question."

"Okay.. how about Dylan?"

"Uhm..I have to say..digital adaptation. I am currently working with a small team of mine as we work concordantly on creating new systems that are open or should I say more versatile. We are trying out these new systems to ensure that it will increase operational efficiency and capabilities of the older systems to a new software environment, extending the life of traditional legacies systems. Once we grapple with the digital labyrinth, it will definitely lead the oil industry to significant cost savings and efficiency."

Ivan couldn't help but stare in disbelief. He seemed to not expect such answer to come out from Dylan at all.

"That sounds promising to the future of Wang Companies."

"Thank you." smiling sheepishly in return.

"Wow Dylan. Your answer was pretty much surprising to all of us. Considering your past happenings."

"Maturity played a part Mr Tan. We can't just be like others who is forever just full of words..it doesn't work that way to the business side." He smirked back at him.

"Business perspective aside, let's talk about personal. How is it going to the both of you?"

Dylan cleared his throat, straightening his posture, "I just want to clear this up first before everything gets out of hand and this would probably the only statement I plan to give. I hope you don't mind Ivan."

"Yeah sure go ahead."

"As many may know now that my engagement with Qinyang is off, I would like to clarify that it was a mutual decision between two parties. I have nothing but good words about her and I hope she finds happiness in this new chapter of her life."

"Do you have any plans to get married still in the future?"

The question made Dylan laughed lightly. Earning a confused look from Ivan and the interviewer.

 _Oh the irony._

"I don't know what the future holds really. All I know is I'm very happy right now."

The interviewer nodded, "We could see that since just now actually. During the shoot you had this aura that is unexplainable. It's as if you're floating in happiness."

"How about you Ivan? Now that Shen Yue is back, have you guys talked already?"

Dylan tensed upon hearing the question. Tapping his fingers on the sofa, bracing himself on what was coming.

"Uh..no not yet. Soon definitely. Forgiveness is there whenever it is asked. I mean who am I to reject it. Whatever happened I am willing to put it all in the past and star anew with her."

Earning a light snort from Dylan. Both of them diverted their attention to him.

"Oh sorry. I accidentally suppressed my cough. Go on.."

"Oh so there's no communications between the both of you yet..how about her parents? Is your relationship with them still good or was it affected after the supposedly wedding fiasco?"

"I have a very close relationship with her parents..even way back and I can really say that it did not affect at all…after what had had happened. I'm very close to her dad more actually. We had this collaboration that is about to happen next year. So I guess it is safe to say that when me and Yue talk things out, it will definitely be back as per normal." he exclaimed proudly.

Dylan had to look away in order for them to not notice raising his eyebrows.

The guts of this guy really. He couldn't help but to feel sick hearing all these from him. Yue better reward him later for behaving remarkably. If this was his old self, he would already walked out of the room already.

Just as when the interviewer was about to followup another question, a petite looking girl rushed over to Ivan's side.

"Sorry to interrupt. I think we need to rush after this.."

"Why?" furrowing his brows.

"Mr Shen rejected our joint project proposal. We need you in the office asap."

"What? That's impossible!"

"I'm afraid it's real. I'll talk to the producer. We will leave in 10."

Ivan released an heaved in annoyance.

"…You were saying?", Dylan smirked.

Ivan shot him a look.

"I meant. You didn't finish your sentence, man. Chill." He smiled at him innocently.

Sensing the tension, the interviewer took the initiative to ease it, "Okay then. We should wrap this up with our last question; What's one thing you always tell yourself nowadays?"

This time, Dylan taking the initiative to answer since Ivan was too bothered to even give out a proper answer, "Uhh..I have always told myself this after the tragic lost of my mother and brother. That you should not take things for granted..you might not know what would happen if you lose that…and…." looking sideways with a mischievous look.

" Lastly, know your place all..the..time because at one point in our life, we tend to be too high.. that we're not aware of what's still yours and… what's not." he couldn't help but look at at Ivan and smiled at him meaningfully.

"Moon, I'm home!"

Not long after, he saw his wife skipping happily towards him, coming out from their bedroom.

"Hi!" She beamed at him.

Yue then shrieked when Dylan carried her and placed her at the island counter of his mini bar. She was wearing an oversized shirt, her legs tempting him.

"Oh look at you..looking like a dinner made especially just for me" biting her lip as she examined her husband's clothes. He was still wearing a suit from the photoshoot. His hair was brushed up and not to mention he was wearing his best accessory, his smile.

"How did the shoot go?" She asked randomly as she fiddled with his hair.

"It went…well?" Trying to keep himself busy by giving butterfly kisses on cheeks.

"Why do you sound unsure?"

"Well for me it did. Don't know about your fiancé." He said apathetically

Immediately giving him a disgusted look, "He was there?"

"Yeah and we had an interview together."

"Oh.."

"Oh.." mocking her.

"Care to share some details?" Sounding nonchalant while she nuzzled her nose with his.

"Sure but for now, I need to shower."

"Okay then. Off you go!" slightly tapping his shoulders.

"But Love.."

"Hmm?"

"After meeting him, I don't know why but I became more confident."

Staring at him in confusion till realisation had hit her on what exactly he meant, "Dylan! What did you do?!" she eyeing him suspiciously and hit him.

Giving her a teasing smile before kissing her softly. Biting her lower lip lightly. Enough for her to look at him lustfully.

"We'll talk about it later. But for now, I really..really…need to shower…"

"I think..I could help you with that" winking at him while starting to unbutton his shirt.

The next thing she knew, she was already carried by her husband to the bathroom.

;)))))

 _Author's note: HIIII! As promised an update :D Really terribly sorry for the late update guys. I had to catch up with my work while I was away :( but fret not! I will update again in the next few days. Hang tight with me? * the end….is…near :* *_


	24. Phase Twenty-Three: Contrast

_CRASH!_

Plates and cutleries scattered on the floor. His mouth trembled in rage.

 _"How could his proposal got rejected?!"_

 _He thought it was his best one yet._

 _"Damn The Shen's. Is it their hobby to ruin proposals now?!"_

He rummaged in his own mind what really went wrong. He was pretty sure he did not overlooked every aspect of it. Or was it really not that good?

Pacing back and forth thinking of all the possibilities. This was a really big account and his father was furious. The last thing that he needed right now was his father knowing he failed again. He grew up in a household that the only thing that mattered was his father's commands. He grew up realising that it has became an obsession of his to follow all of his orders. His father's cold yet brutal presence has been haunting him ever since.

 _flashback_

 _"_ _I thought you had everything under control..?"_

 _"_ _I was! I did not know he would change his mind."_

 _"_ _Then solve it. I am not accepting any more failures, Ivan."_

 _"_ _If we lose them, our company will go down. We are hanging by the thread. We need that wedding asap."_

 _"_ _Yes, Dad."_

 _"_ _Pardon?"_

 _"_ _I meant..Yes..Sir…"_

 _"_ _And Ivan, if you fail again, forget that you were part of this family."_

 _"_ _Understood, Sir."_

 _end of flashback_

He cringed upon reminiscing his conversation with his dad earlier. He had to talk to Yue's dad as soon as possible. Maybe he can still change his mind. Henry treated him like his own ever since he got together with Yue. In between her parents, he was pretty sure he was closer to Henry more. He got his trust easily from the start. He even once said he reminded him of his younger days; a passionate and a hard working man. He couldn't make sense on what was happening. If everything was in place then why did her dad rejected it? He thought through his recent actions and he couldn't help but recalled their last encounter. There was a tinge of anger in his voice at first when he visited their house to check on Yue. Quite an off-putting on how they would usually interact but he shrugged it off that day thinking that perhaps Henry was stressed with his beloved daughter's unexpected comeback. However, now that he thought about it again, considering the recent happenings, he figured who was the possible culprit of this all.

 _"_ _But was it really her? Tsk. Who am I kidding? It's definitely her doing. Fucking spoiled brat."_

 _"_ _Was it her scheme all along? To bring him down?"_

Sweat formed on his forehead while imagining if these were true. His ponder turned into a vicious paranoia of all the probabilities.

 _"_ _Or was it all planned out? What if it's not just her who is involved? What if her whole family plotted all of these? Were they having a plan to take his family down? Was this a game of chess?_ "

His fearful expression suddenly turned into a triumphant smirk.

 _"_ _Two can play this game, Shens."_

If there was one man who was most fitting to be an architect, that would be Ivan. Not just a normal architect but a great one. It came to him smoothly even during his college days. Taking up double major in Architecture and Business Management was not a child's play but to Ivan, it came on smoothly. His strength was to following templates and adapt to it immediately. For him, the safest path was to follow what worked in the past and knowing every single corner of it already has its own 'answer sheet' and one day if it goes wrong, he would know how to resolve it at the back of his hand. His architect side though does not only apply on his work, it also applies on a personal level. He plans his every move like plotting a great foundation of a home. Solid and spotless. Which was why when he was tasked by his dad to make the heiress fall in love with him, the execution can be considered a masterpiece.

He endured several years in order to reach his family's goal and that is get the Shen's Corporation by marrying her. It wasn't an easy approach but it was the most effective. Courting her to being the supportive boyfriend that anyone wished they had. He has foresee all these and he must admit that he enjoyed every bit of it. Ivan became the talk of the town being portrayed as the modern day prince charming and that he couldn't refuse. With all these acts and his interactions with Shen Yue, the biggest question of all was..

 _Did he ever loved her?_

In any part of planning there would always be unforeseen circumstances. In his case, this was it. He has enjoyed her company secretly. Her simplicity and courage has awed him. It was so easy to get along with her. Shen Yue does not have the typical girl-next-door aura. Her naivety yet feisty attitude when challenged has attracted him to another level… but beneath it all… what really captured him the most was her known innocence and how it will be his when that time comes. Her lips and sighs was already enough to drive him crazy. He has been imagining her and in that moment for numerous times. His fascination has grown into an obsession.

 _Licking his lips while thinking on how long he had waited to claim her one day._

 _So to answer the question, Yes. Definitely. Even up to now, he is in love with her._

 _What about his current girlfriend now you might ask? She was just a temporary distraction. A very useful one that he often make use of with all her connections._

He walked over to his room and stopped on a particular wall. It was an wall full of her pictures in different angles. Some were shot by him but most were candids.

He smiled menacingly upon caressing one of her photos as if imagining that it was her in real life.

"You will be mine, Yue."

Dylan was at his balcony, seated at the sofa with his hands clasped together, his head hang lowered miserably. That phone call with his Dad after Qinyang's press conference reminded him again that he was never enough for him. He was once again slapped back into the reality that he could never do the right thing in his eyes. He thought he was immune to this but he was wrong once again.

She stood by the door and peeped over him while waited for the right timing to go near him. Observing him from afar in full concern knowing that his phone call with his dad did not go well at all.

She stood there for a few minutes till she saw him made a slight movement. Taking that as her cue, she went nearer to him.

She squatted down in front of him, her fingertips touched his clasped hands. Lightly squeezing it to let him know that she was just there with him. He sighed in return and slowly raised his head to meet her gaze. The moment she saw his swollen eyes, her heart broke into pieces. She then caressed his face, wiping some trails of his almost dried up tears. He sighed once again with the contact of her fingertips.

He placed his other hand on her face, instinctively leaning towards his hands. She then hovered her free hand over and caressed his as they continued to stare at each other. Not bothering saying a word. Just the both of them knowing their presence was enough for comfort.

 _Author's note: Hiiii! Thinking that this story deserved a POV on Ivan's world. So that you guys would somehow get a glimpse or maybe just maybe taking a hint on what would happen next hee :) Oh and just a heads up for my next chapter, it MIGHT contain mature scene. Sweaty palms is at it again, thinking on whether or not I should include that scene because I feel that is needed for the next chapter. I am blabbering now nervously. But yes, if ever you feel uncomfortable reading it, please do skip it yes? :D_


	25. Phase Twenty-Four: Grateful

They were currently sprawled on a sofa in their balcony. Yue currently seated on Dylan's lap, caressing his hair, while Dylan snuggled on her neck. After his session with his dad, he would usually lock himself out from the world in order to reflect effectively. Something that he was used on doing since his mom and brother died. He may be outgoing but when it came to his problems with his dad he preferred to deal it with himself, alone. It wasn't the case for now though, now that he has a partner. He requested to be alone for the time being but his moon was too worried for him and insisted to accompany him. He sighed in contentment of having her around now, inhaling her scent while they both enjoyed the view of the moon.

"Bao? I wonder if your mom was around.. will she like me? She seemed to be a great and loving mom.." Breaking the silence between them.

He smiled. A slight pang has hit him when he recalled his favourite memory with his mom.

"You know when I was a kid my mom would read me stories in my room's balcony while looking at the sky. Particularly the moon..." kissing her cheeks adoringly after noticing her lightening up upon hearing the word moon.

"She's so fond with the moon. She would often say how the moon is always there..giving light to the sky. She loved how it balances the darkness...Whenever I made a mistake and my dad would as always get angry with me, she would sing me to sleep by singing fly me to the moon and everything feels better."

 _flashback_

 _"Why is he always hot-headed when it comes to me Mama?" A young Dylan hugging his mom closely as his tears brimmed._

 _She can't help but feel pity to her son. She felt that he's too young for such discipline and responsibilities her husband has imposed to him. He and his brother would always have to follow strict guidelines from him in order to train them as the future heirs of the company. Dylan, being the younger one and seemed to be more sensitive than his older brother would get affected more. She sighed and closed her eyes._

 _"Oh my dear...it's because your father wants you to grow up correctly.."_

 _"Does he not love me, Mama? I feel he is always angry towards me..." his voice filled with sorrow._

 _"Love...he just... shows his love differently. He does not want you to be in trouble so that's why he corrects you..remember this is to prepare you and Gege for the future."_

 _"But he always spot my mistakes more, Mama..I can't even play with my classmates after school... I feel that what ever I do, it is never enough for him..I try to follow his rules but can't I play too?"_

 _She was saddened after hearing Dylan's thoughts. It was true. No matter what rules he wants them to follow, her husband seems to forget that they are still kids and terribly smart ones. They do know if their parenting gets out of the line sometimes and they would often voice it out to her, not to their father. If only she could stop him but her husband seemed to have lost his respect on her opinion in the household._

 _Not knowing how to solve this current situation of their family, she can't help but hug her son again, "you're a good boy right?"_

 _"Yes, mama"_

 _"Good. Now smile, my handsome boy. Your smile gives Mama happiness."_

 _He gave his mom a toothy grin._

 _Hugging him closer she whispered, "One day my love, you will meet someone who will make you feel you're enough and right. Like how the moon belonged to the sky."_

 _enfofflashback_

"And to answer your question, yes she will definitely love you, my moon."

This made Yue beam in glee.

"I'm sorry if I asked to be alone for awhile just now..I just really needed moment after a row with my dad.."

"It's okay..we do need some time alone. I was just worried.."

He sighed, "I just still feel like nothing that I do is ever enough for him..sure my engagement with Qinyang was off but I have other plans for the company if he only give me a chance to hear me out..I should know by now how to deal with him but...I just want him to believe in me...that I could make him proud..just for once..."

Her heart broke with this confession of his. Thinking of how can a father be too hard on his son whom all he did throughout his life was to please him.

She faced him and caressed his face as he leaned further on her palm.

"Look at me." she demanded and he obliged.

"You are enough. Don't even dare to think twice about this. You taught me this remember?"

He sighed once again and nodded while looking down.

She stood up and extended her hands to him while smiling.

"Come.." she said eagerly.

Dylan gave her a bewildered face.

She took his hand and pulled him up and she started swaying.

Yue looked up at him and started humming.

"I don't know the full lyrics of the song..but..Fly me to the moon let me play among the stars...in other words...hold my hand..." she laughed lightly at his shocked reaction while guiding him to twirl her around.

"In other words...I...love...you..."

She giggled while kissing his face. Dylan couldn't help but tear up. She caressed his face, making him hug her lovingly while swaying to her little hums.

He just can't believe this girl is his.

 _I hope you're witnessing this up there too, mom._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _This is slight M. Please be warned._

"Bao! Hi! You're finally awake! Good morning! Hang in there okay? Let me just lower the heat for this. Breakfast will be ready soon." Yue said cheerfully

It was an emotional night for him last night but he was grateful for this human being that was in front of him. He just continued staring at her. She was wearing nothing but one of his shirts while cooking breakfast for him. Thinking he must have done something great in his past life to deserve this view.

"I took the liberty to use your kitchen..I hope you don't mind. I just want to make something for my husband..in the hopes of making him feel better." She teasingly smiled up at him while pouring milk on their mugs.

"Sorry if I wore your shirt. It looked so comfy and it still smelled like you." She winked at him and continued doing her plating.

 _Oh damn this woman._

 _She knows where to push the buttons._

He just continued watching her. Dylan was never a morning person. He's one of those who needs time to adjust to the surroundings without interacting with them.

"Bao, can you sit down already? We need to eat. I have this awards gala to attend later and my glam team will be here soon." she ordered him.

And so he did.

She then went over to the table started setting up the plates.

"I've prepared bacons, eggs, cheese and baguette. I bought it from a nearby bakery." she shared with him chirpily.

 _Hmm.. bacons.._

 _Hmm.. mozzarella..._

He was still staring at her while she placed a plate in front of him.

 _Hmm...milk..caramel... a smell that he loved...Yue.._

His senses finally adjusted. That's when he grabbed Yue and made him straddle on his lap.

"Bao!"

"No...just a minute please.. you weren't beside me this morning..", he hugged her. Smelling her neck.

 _Milk and caramel..._

"Aww..Baby.. I wanted to surprise you for a breakfast in bed but you woke up too soon!" she cooed while kissing his nose.

"Next time don't leave..", Dylan pouted.

Yue laughed. Her husband was too clingy.

"Okay mister. We have to start moving. What do you want? Bacons with cheese? Or you want eggs and bacon? Hey! " she attempted to get up but Dylan wont let her go.

"You."

"You asked what do I want. I want you. Now. " kissing her hungrily.

She didn't have time to object when he slipped his tongue with hers. She kissed him back with the same passion.

"Hmm.. best breakfast..", Dylan hummed as his lips travelling down and started biting her neck.

Yue giggled and hit him, "Dylan Wang! I am not a food!"

But he stopped and gave her a seductive smile.

"But baby you smell and taste delicious..."

She gasped when he carried her and placed her on the dining table. Moving all the plates away.

His hands slowly unbuttoning the shirt, lips following the pattern, kissing her exposed parts delicately. His kisses got lower and until it reached her thighs...

"Di..." she gasped.

He delve in further, his bold move was making her head spin and grabbing his hair.

" Di... I'm.." her breathing hitched.

He suddenly stopped earning a soft moan from her. Looking up at her with an evil grin.

"Not yet, my moon. "

He glided back up to her, kissing her feverishly..and without any preempt, he took her. She closed her eyes while him looking at her intently. Their evident desire for each other was too much for her to handle that if she look back at him too long, she knows she wont last. His kisses and their rhythm grew more passionate. All they could hear was each other's moans and heartbeats. Their passion overwhelming them.

" Di.. I cant.."

"No. Love, stay with me... a little bit more"

And that when they both released.

Dylan collapsed on her neck. Whispering sweet nothings to her.

 _So damn incredible._

 _Fucking beautiful._

She smiled while caressing his arms.

Dylan looked up to her again once he regained his composure back.

Flushed cheeks, a thin film of sweat across her face, mouth slightly ajar. He can't help but admire her even more. This was his favourite look on her and he can't help but smiled proudly for knowing that he was the culprit of this image of Yue.

He kissed her cheek and whispered, " I love you. "

She blushed from his stare, " I love you too Di...but uhm.. can you off your Yue button for the rest of the day please? I really need to get ready. "

He kissed her once more and hugged her while laughing.

" As you wish, My moon. "

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Hello?"

"Ivan."

"Mrs. Shen?"

"Yes..how have you been dear?"

"Not really well..I am currently facing a huge problem after Mr Shen, your husband, rejected my proposal.."

"I heard about it and I am deeply sorry. I don't know what was my husband thinking. I thought everything was going well.."

"I thought so too..Mrs Shen...how..how's Yue?"

"Glad you asked. The reason why I called...is...I have a favour to ask you Ivan.."

"What is it?"

"My daughter...when she got back...I...uhm...she got..."

"She got..?"

There was a long silence.

"Mrs Shen?"

"She will be attending an International Design Award later. I'm not supposed to tell you this but..it's because...when Yue was back, she has changed. Immensely and had made impulsive decisions that has caused me to worry so much..I still believe that it's only you that could bring my Yue back..."

He smiled at the other end treacherously.

"I will get her back, Ms Shen. Don't worry. Thank you for the details."

 _Alas Yue, the day has finally come._

 _Author's Note: A fluff and little lemon for you guys(will this be the last? Hmm. Hahaha)..I know some of you are upset about that preview so I hope you'll like this little attempt of mine to cheer you guys up. Thank you for the support on my previous author's note pertaining the mature scene. I decided to tone it down a little bit *covers my eyes* and thank you thank you for the support on my latest one shot. You guys I was really embarrassed but I could see majority liked it and I'm really grateful. I am sorry for the late, yet again. My December is too packed. Help. But I just finished a huge project, I hope now I could update more often! Have a great day ahead ;)_


	26. Phase Twenty-Five: Encounter

The moment she stepped on the red carpet, she knew there was no turning back. This was the first time she will ever be seen in public after her 'supposedly' wedding fiasco. It did not help that she hated these types of events. She despised being forced to take the spotlight to represent her family. Terrified was an understatement on what she was feeling.

Taking a deep breath, she started walking.

As soon as they noticed her, a sea of reporters clouded towards her direction. She felt fortunate that there was a certain distance with the cameras that was flashing on her face continuously, if the reporters had the liberty in terms of their space, she will probably get mobbed in no time.

She saw a well-known interviewer approaching her, perhaps for a quick interview that was mandatory for the guests, she thought.

"Hi Ms Shen Yue. It's good to see you back home. You look stunning tonight."

She smiled upon hearing her compliment. Yue was wearing a simple black dress which illuminated her glowing aura. Her hair was curled, braided at one side and was now a little bit longer than her usual length. Her light makeup that night accentuated her flawless skin making her look like she was glowing from within.

"Oh thank you, Cindy. I would like to thank my glam team who are also my friends on helping me put this look together and my Best friend Jia Qi for this beautiful dress. This was a last minute event for me but I'm grateful for them."

"I must say you look really blooming and that glow? Something changed with you, Ms Shen Yue. Care to share us your beauty secret?"

 _"I do not have one, trust me. This was all on my husband and his clinginess." she thought privately._

"Thank you for the compliment. I'm really flattered but uhm.. I don't have a particular routine. I guess it's really true that if a person is contented and happy, it will radiate on her aura."

"What an intriguing answer! What makes you happy nowadays then?" the interviewer pressed further.

 _"My husband."_

 _But of course she can't answer that..yet._

So she just smiled again and answered, "I'd like to not answer personal questions. Thank you."

"Thank you Ms Shen Yue. Again, it is great to have you back tonight. Have a great evening."

When the interviewer paved way for Yue, another one approached her.

"Ms Shen just a quick question. You have been all over the news after the incident before you went away, how have you been?"

"I'm good. Better actually. I feel that tonight is a great celebration for the designers who has showcased their talents to create a better and innovative environment for us. I am honoured to be invited with this kind of event."

"According to your answer on your previous interview, you are now contented and happy. Does this mean that you and Ivan have fixed your issues? Will we get a new wedding date?"

Yue couldn't help but fake a smile upon hearing Ivan's name but of course she had to gracious all the times. That was what she instructed on ever since she was young.

"Again, I would like to not answer personal questions for tonight. This night is to celebrate great minds and creativity and I would like to show my respect on all of them. Congratulations to the nominees and winners and to the team of the International Design Awards. Thank you." she lightly bowed before walking off.

Yue then walked on after her small interview, posing in front of everyone. When she was about to enter the event hall, someone approached her. Her glittering glaze turned into ice cold the moment she realised who it was. Suddenly all her optimism for this night died down the moment her eyes landed on to him. All the unnecessary past of theirs was relived for a short while until she gathered herself before speaking up.

"Ivan."

"Yue..I'm so happy to–" his voice sounded hopeful tried to get a hold of her but she moved her arms abruptly.

"Excuse me, you are blocking my way." Staring back at him coldly.

He was stunned. A reaction that he did not expect at all. Even for herself she was not expecting that to come out from her. She walked past him without glancing back, not giving him any hint of emotions that she was sure he was looking out for. Luckily, their interaction was not caught on camera as it was already off the red carpet area.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

 _"I think she meant you have a honeymoon glow, love."_

She blushed upon reading Dylan's message to her. He was watching the red carpet just like he promised.

 _"Dylan Wang, behave."_

 _"Oh I am. Cant promise when you're back home though ;)"_

Her cheeks turned beet red the moment she read his reply. Her Dylan Wang and his antics. Feeling giddy, she smiled and looked around the crowd. There were renowned designers and business personalities who attended this event. Yue couldn't help but admire most of them. Ever since she was a child she always had an eye for architecture and was simply drawn to it. So being in the same place as some designers she looked up to, she couldn't help but feel grateful about it. She hated such events but it was a small sacrifice to get to witness a celebration of something that she was passionate about. However, all throughout that night, she was very cautious with her interactions. A little linger on conversations could lead to a trap. Especially there were many eyes and ears preying around.

Speaking of eyes, ever since she was seated, she felt a little too uncomfortable. It seemed like someone was watching her every move. Scanning further around the room, she was then able to distinguish who was the person to blame for, it was none other than Ivan himself. She gave him an eye contact for a split second in order to be sure with her suspicions. She felt disturbed by his stares. Perhaps it was because of their rift that made her feel this way. Call her paranoid if you may, but there was something in his looks that made her cringe by and by without even looking back at him. Seeing him tonight, she did not feel much anger as to what she had expected. Back then, she even anticipated for her to slap him the moment their paths decided to cross again but she did not feel the urge to do so just now. It was strange yet it was more of a relief kind of strange. However, the Ivan that she was seeing now was different from the Ivan that she have known. It might be biased to put in such depiction on her judgement towards him since they were not in good terms, but she had known him for years and this was the first she felt scared with his demeanour. This was not the Ivan that she used to know; at least basing it on what he has shown her throughout the years. She can't be particular on what was wrong but she knew there was something in him that was slightly creeping her out. She tried her best to avoid his gaze throughout the whole program. She decided that it was best for this occasion in order to not draw any attention.

It was almost near the end of the programme when Yue decided to leave the event before the media goes all frenzy. She silently sneaked out of the building after saying goodbyes on some of her acquaintances. She managed to reach the carpark discreetly without getting any attention from the media.

Yue was about to open her car when a hand blocked her door.

"Yue. I finally can talk to you alone."

"Ivan." she suddenly felt scared knowing he followed her till the carpark.

"Yue...why did you run away?"

"I'm pretty sure you know why Ivan." Trying to avoid his gaze.

He went nearer to her face, "Yue come on let's talk"

"No. Ivan I don't want to talk. Now can you please let me pass."

Grabbing a hold of her hand, he tried to stop her from fidgeting, "Yue. I demand to talk right now! Let's fix this."

"I SAID NO IVAN. I refuse to talk to you. There's nothing to talk about. We are done." She looked straight to his eyes for the first time that night.

"No. This is not over Yue! We can fix this. I can take you back like nothing happened."

Yue couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to slap him so bad but again, making a scene would just make the matters worse.

"We both know what is real and who is the victim here, Ivan. So I suggest before you continue this act of yours, you better make sure you could back this up properly. Because I know I won't be the fool at the end of this. We are through and it won't change. Now, I'm asking you again, get out of my way."

He pushed his body near her further, "Yue, YOU ARE MINE WE ARE NOT THROUGH. YU–"

"I don't think it would be wise of you to continue harassing Ms Shen here, Mr Tan."

"Dylan?" Both Yue and Ivan said in unison.

Dylan disposed his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it before nearing to where Yue and Ivan was standing while glaring at him.

"I happen to be a bystander of this interaction and I can't help but assume that perhaps Ms Shen here was forced to have a talk with you."

"You're not part of this Mr Wang. I suggest you mind your own business."

"Oh it is my business. This is my family's building. Any disturbance that would happen in tonight's event, my family would be liable." he smirked at him.

He went closer to Ivan and sneered, "And I don't think you would want a police to be involved in this. Would you Mr Tan? Perhaps the media too?"

Ivan became flustered upon hearing his last statement and slowly backed away from Dylan. His attention went back to Yue, "I will have my time with you again, Yue. One day."

"Yeah..yeah go on Mr Tan. The clock's ticking. Security's just one call away for me." Dylan said cockily while slightly waving his hand as if shooing him away.

When they both felt that the coast was clear, he hugged Yue aggressively. She couldn't help but felt relieved that Dylan was there.

"Are you okay?" Breaking the hug while his hands cupped her face to make her face him. She could see worry in his eyes.

There was a slight fear in her system for a couple of seconds till it slowly subsided realising the fact that Dylan was here and she was safe.

She just nodded in response making Dylan hug her again.

"You worry me all the time, Yue." burying his face on her neck.

Yue croaked, "Let's go home."

–––––––––––––––––––––––

The journey back home was silent. Dylan held onto Yue's hands the whole time without talking to her. He stole a few glances but that was it. Yue, who was still shocked by the situation, decided to be quiet throughout the whole journey as well.

"We're announcing our marriage."

Dylan blatantly said upon entering the penthouse. Even though he was trying so hard to control his emotions, it was evident that he was fuming within. This was the first time that Yue has seen him in this manner. He did not raised his voice yet his presence was enough to let Yue know that he was displeased with what happened. His eyes were slightly hooded while staring at her and lips were pursed.

"Love..please..." she went nearer to him but he immediately gaped at her.

"Please what Yue?!"

"I'm okay..–"

This caused Dylan to look at her sharply. It was close to an image of a tiger whose territory was invaded.

"If I did not arrive there just now, he could've done something to you Yue!"

"Love..but you see? You came and nothing happened to me. It's okay now." she continued to pacify him.

"We are still making us public."

"Love.."

Not being able to hold his anger anymore, Dylan snapped, "How can I protect you without letting it known that I have the right to do so?!"

"Dylan..Love I know you are frustrated and this is unfair for us...but we just need more time—"

He just closed his eyes to simmer down his anger.

"Love..let's talk this one out...let's not be impulsive.."

"I was not able to save my mom and brother back then because I chose to be silent, Yue. I just don't want to make the same mistake ever again."

"Love I understand...and you won't..please we can talk about this...Dad will be angry and he's the only one that is on our side remember? It will all be a mess.." Yue tried to go near him again and hugged him to calm him down.

"It is already a mess Yue..." he leaned in to her hug and accepted her comfort.

"I know..but let's hold a little longer...okay?"

"How about this..we can talk to Dad and we could tell him that we want to announce this as soon as possible. How does that sound?" she caressed his face.

Getting no response from her husband, she kissed him. He tried to not give in but all it took was her tongue teasing his lips and he surrendered. He groaned when Yue broke their kiss.

"I know you're worried for me and I'm really touched by your concern but I can manage on my own too..I could've have beat him up if he insisted further. I did beat you on our sparring session remember?" rubbing her nose against his.

He chuckled and sighed, "Sometimes I hate that strong and independent side of you..it always leads you in trouble.."

"Yeah but you love it more anyway." She winked and kissed him again.

 _Author's note: Yay a new update for you guys! We are down to 4/5 chapters more loves! I will try to post a one shot and another update on Luna by this week too. Hoping and really hoping I could give you all more updates. Christmas is coming too! Are you guys excited? 3_


	27. Phase Twenty-Six: Pancakes

She heaved a heavy sigh while stirring her coffee.

"So are you inviting me for a breakfast to just witness you sighing?"

"Jassy…" her eyes squinted at him.

"I'm serious dearie. You have been sighing for the umpteenth time and to think we have just been here for a good thirty minutes." Jason sneered at her.

"So what happened?"

Yue couldn't help but pout, "We had a fight last night.."

"Oh? What about?"

"Ivan followed me last night at the carpark…"

"That jerk is still alive?"

"I know..and his eyes kept lingering at my table the whole night. I couldn't help but grossed out at some point."

"Oh EW? What a creep?" Jason sounded disgusted by her revelations.

"That wasn't the best part. So he followed me at the carpark and started confronting me. He was forcing for us to talk but I don't want to. Just the thought of being alone with him already is making me paranoid. He has changed Jassy. I can't point it out what is it but he definitely has."

"Does Dylan know about this?"

"He witnessed it all. Even up to the part where Jason said he'll take me back even after what 'I've done'–"

This made Jason slam his table, causing Yue to jolt.

"WHAT? IS HE ON DRUGS? GOODNESS THE NERVE OF THAT GUY REALLY. SEE? I HAVE ALWAYS NOT LIKED HIM EVEN IF YOU HAVE CHOSEN HIM THAT TIME. . . . I SAID WHAT I SAID."

"Calm down Jassy."

Fanning himself to calm down, he urged Yue to continue.

"Anyway, he wants our marriage to be public." Yue sounded worried.

"And why do you seem to not agree with it?"

"Because…I worry that if this gets too public like the previous relationship that I had, a lot of people would want to get involved…I'm just tired with that…I just want a peaceful life like we how we were in Italy.." Her shoulders dropped in defeat.

Jason reached out for her hand and held it tightly, "Aww darling..but we all know that it wasn't your official world you know? This is your reality. Both of you back here and you guys chose to face it together remember? I guess the only way to surpass this is to trust each other against all odds."

This made her ponder. Jason's words knocked some sense to her.

"I know..and we could surpass this. It will be a rough start once this blows up but it will all be worth it. People could judge me all they want but I think I'm ready now to admit on this beautiful thing that we have." Her face lightened up.

"That's the Shen Yue that I know! A girl that knows her place and is not apologetic for doing the right thing."

"Also, a slight part of me, can't wait for that moment to arrive so that the girls texting him everyday would stop." She sneered while rolling her eyes.

Jason covered his mouth in utter shock.

"No way."

"Yes way. Every single day he would show me another message looking so helpless. He gets tired blocking their numbers and he can't change his numbers yet because of all the important clients that he needed to prioritise."

"Can I have his number too? I could text him every day too you know.." he said in a sing-song voice.

"Jassy!"

"Okay. I know. I know. Hands off on the Wang. I just want to ask though, is his 'Wang' really a….'Wang'?" Jason sipped his milkshake with a teasing look.

"That's it! I am getting the bill." Yue glared at him.

"I am just kidding! Gosh..chill Mrs Wang."

"So how is Dylan after your first ever fight as husband and wife?"

"He seemed..okay…he had that fake smile on. Even if we patched things up last night, he seemed to be still sad with that Ivan incident last night.."

"Well..I guess being not able to protect your wife from an ex is not something to ignore about.."

"I really have to talk to my dad today. The only way to fix this is to be honest. I think by then, Ivan would stop once he knows that I am already married and have no intention on changing it at all."

"That's right Yue. Shove the truth on Ivan's throat. Can we record that if possible?" Jason smiled evilly.

"Speaking of, I heard your Wang is having a photoshoot later in the afternoon."

"Yeah..I wanted to have dinner with him..to make up from last night but he said he's not sure what time he'll be done in the shoot." She said sulkily.

"Not to mention his stylist for today is Julia.." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Julia? Pardon?"

"Oh you didn't know? Goodness. Julia became his official stylist back then but he had end it because she has been all over him every time. I'm not even surprised if Dylan gave her a go by the way. She even started thinking of the possibility that she and Dylan would date in the future. I mean we can all agree that there's a possibility… that she's obsessed" waving his left hand nonchalantly.

"WHAT? Oh nono..Why Amy arranged her to be his stylist today?!" Yue

"They do not know these things. Julia works as a resident stylist now for that magazine. So the possibility is there unless you have your own stylist."

Yue processed what he said. She was looking at Jason stirring his milkshake while answering some messages on his phone when she thought of something. It felt like a light bulb suddenly lit the brightest thinking it was the most brilliant idea she had ever thought of.

She cleared her throat to get his attention.

Batting her eyelash and giving him a puppy eyes, "Jassy?"

"Hi everyone!"

"The queen has arrived." Jason sneered while fixing Dylan's sleeves.

"Who has arrived?" Dylan craned his neck and roamed around the room to see who came by.

"Wait for it…"

Jason then felt a light tap on his shoulders.

"Yueyue! Oh my! You visited me at work! Oh gosh what a surprise! it's so good to see you here, dearie! Wow this is the first in I don't know…how many years of friendship again?" Jason gave her a sarcastic smile making Yue pinched him at his side.

Dylan chuckled from behind while shaking his head upon realising who was the surprise visitor.

"I brought pancakes for everyone!"

"Which has never been my favourite…" he rolled his eyes.

Upon hearing the word pancakes, Dylan immediately beamed.

"Pancakes?" he questioned in glee.

Jason rolled his eyes again.

"Of course."

"How dare you. You booked me last minute for this photoshoot. Using my admiration for your husband as a bait just because of what? Your jealousy and now you're here being the miss sunshine and bringing some pancakes? Knowing I'm on a very strict diet and I prefer waffles over pancakes? How dare you?"

"I love you too, Jassy."

"I want a pizza. Now." he demanded

"Then go order." Yue smiled at him.

Jason placed a hand on his chest feeling offended.

"You evil conniving witch!"

"Again, I love you too Jassy." Blowing a kiss to him and following Dylan inside the dressing room.

Upon entering the dressing room, there stood her husband looking all gorgeous, standing against the vanity mirror with his hands crossed over his chest.

"And so you came." he smirked

"My supposedly stylist for today did not seem to report for the shoot did you know that? Because apparently, I already have a resident stylist and COINCIDENTALLY, it is one of your best friends. Care to share these weird coincidences, Mrs Wang?" He said in a calculative voice while raising his eyebrows.

"Would you believe that it was all really just a coincidence?"

"They say that ignorance is bliss doesn't work all the time."

Yue gave a resigned sigh, "Fine. I know this is ridiculous...but…"

"But?"

"I heard about that Julia and I just cant take it if she flirts with you again okay? I trust you. With all my heart. Don't get me wrong. But I don't trust her and her hormones."

Dylan laughed while grabbing her for a hug.

Yue crinkled her nose, "Stop laughing."

"I know..it's just.." he laughed heartily again.

Yue felt embarrassed as she buried her face on his chest further.

"Hey.." Grabbing her face to make her face him.

"I love you."

He kissed her deeply. With each touch assuring and taking away all her insecurities.

"I..love..you.." he whispered in between kisses.

"And thank you for bringing pancakes for me..." his lips lingered on hers.

She sighed in contentment, "So we're good now?"

"No.."

"Huh? why?"

"I think I need more kisses."

"Dylan Wang!"

"Okay..okay.."

"Also..."

"Also..?"

"I talked to my dad about this whole secret relationship thing and he's open to talk about making it earlier."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, I am meeting him up tomorrow."

Dylan who couldn't mutter a word with the admiration he felt with his Yue once again, just looked at her, smiling from ear to ear.

"What? Your wife's amazing isn't she?"

Dylan could only laugh. Making him kiss her once again. One that led to another..and..another.

After a couple of minutes…or more ;) Dylan and Yue went out of the dressing room and was summoned by a grumpy Jason, scrutinising them from the head to toe.

"Oh great! your shirt is all crumpled I wonder why." Jason said sarcastically.

Both of them looked at each other and blushed.

"You. Take off your shirt I will steam it again and you, you behave. Go and hide yourself. If you haven't noticed it yet, you're a very big distraction to my client so come on. Go!"

"Okay Jassy. Chill!"

"I'll be at the dressing room, love! Slay this photoshoot with your overly handsome face okay? I wanna kiss you so bad right now but we can continue this after your shoot." Winking at him.

"Jassy, tell then we need to start early so that I could end early."

"Goshhh. You two really. Flirts! FLIRTS." He cringed while stomping away.

Behind the shadows there were a pair of prying eyes have been observing them the whole time.

Dialling her phone, the other line picked up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Positive. She's here. I think your suspicion is right. There's something going on between them."

His breathing on the other line became livid.

"Okay. Get out of there now before they could recognise you."

Author's note: I'm saving the "drama events" till next chapter because… It's ALMOST CHRISTMAS AND HERE'S A FLUFFY CHAPTER FOR YALL BECAUSE EVERYONE SHOULD BE HAPPY ON CHRISTMAS SEASON. Hahahaha why am I so hyper? Hope you guys liked it! Have a Merry Christmas, loves 3


	28. Phase Twenty-Seven: Checkmate

"You sure you're going to be fine?" He mumbled against her neck.

They were currently at the parking lot of their private apartment. Bidding their goodbyes while hugging each other.

"Yeah. I'll just get the rest of my clothes and I'll head home asap. Don't worry about me, Bao."

"Today is going to a tough one.."

Cupping his face to make her face him, "Hey…one more day.."

"Yes.."

"And we can finally face them together. Everything's going to be alright, remember?" giving her a reassuring smile.

He smiled back as he lowered his head to kiss her.

––––––––––––––––––––

"Director Wang, he has arrived."

He nodded grimly yet did not bother to look up. He just continued scanning through pages that needed his attention.

"Tell him to come in."

His assistant made a quick call, sending a 'go' signal Dylan to come in and within a minute there was a knock on the door.

"Dad."

Dylan entered with nothing but a poker faced expression on his face trying to keep his demeanour calm.

"Have a seat."

"What is this all about?"

Pressing both of his hands together, he stared at his son coldly and had a scrutinising look on his face as if he was processing something in his mind carefully. His conversations or meetings with his father always felt like in a chess game where both of them are fully aware of each other's move and their next ones. No trust was involved at all. Each battling to win and prove a point. He straightened up his position and finally decided his next move by taking a brown coloured folder.

"I want you to take a look at this." Pursing his lips while handing him the sleeve.

Dylan gave him a curious look.

"Open it."

His father leaned his back on his chair and had a smug look on his face. Eyeing him meticulously. The moment he opened the folder, a photo of him and Yue greeted him. Basing from their clothes it seemed to be taken last night on their dinner night after his photoshoot. It was him holding her hand on the table, both looking lovingly at each other.

"Do you have any idea how much mess it could create if our press team wasn't fast enough to take all these photos down?" Giving Dylan a sharp look.

"Fooling around with the Shen Corporation's Heir.." he said in disgust while shaking his head in disapproval.

"I am not fooling around." He replied in a firm tone.

He raised his eyebrows and not acknowledging his rebut, "and the fact that she's engaged?"

"She is not anymore!"

"Yet she is still in the middle of the controversy and you had to spice up her life in the most ideal timing of all. This is a scandal that is going to reflect our reputation and our company Wang He Di. You really have a talent to get yourself in trouble effortlessly don't you? The fact that you're supposedly a top notcher during your school days. It does not do justice on how you're acting up in your life right now."

"You don't know what you're saying.." His eyes slowly made contact with his father.

"This is not an ideal move for our future partners. Soon I will introduce you to your new fiancé and what do you think her family would say about your records? Honestly do you even think?!"

"You're already in a quarter of your life and you're still disappointing me, Dylan."

"The engagement won't happen."

"What?" He shot him a sharp look.

"I said that it won't happen… It won't happen because I'm married."

He looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Maybe and I am but sorry to break it to you this way, Dad. Having me as your accessory to be arranged with someone for your own interests is long gone. I am married and that is the truth."

"I knew this conversation would lead to something bad and I knew that your plan to arrange me again with another politician's daughter will happen anytime soon–

"That's why you decided to get married? What a brilliant mind you have there." He scoffed.

"No. The marriage was unexpected yet the best thing that has ever happened to me. What I've decided is to do this."

He took out an envelope from inside his suit's pocket and passing it to his father.

"It is long overdue."

His father started reading the content of the envelope and suddenly his mood flared.

"You're resigning?"

"Yes.."

"I won't accept it."

"You don't have a choice. It is within the claus of my contract that I could resign whenever I felt that I am mistreated. I have the original copy of it with your signature on it and you can't get away with it unless you want to bring this to the court. Which I don't think you want that kind of another scandal am I right Dad? It won't be beneficial to you _partners_? So what do you say Dad?"

"No. You are not resigning and you better end this thing, what ever you have with her right now. END the wedding or else–" He stood up and grabbed his collar

"Or else what?!" He snapped glaring back at his father with the same intensity.

"Or else you're going to disown me?" He laughed bitterly.

"Come on, I thought you did that ages ago? Go ahead. Do it. I don't need your money. I don't need your name. You can take everything away from me but I will never let you hurt the person that I love ever again. You've done it twice and Shen Yue won't be the third. If you dare to hurt her in any way, I won't even think twice on going against you."

His grip loosened till Dylan shove his hand away from him.

"I have suffered long enough to follow your orders and to accept all your insults. All of it in order for you to forgive me from a crime that wasn't even done by my own hands. A mistake that wasn't solely mine. Yet you have treated me as if I was the criminal. Why Dad? You can't handle the fact that you messed up big time? Does your ever so brilliant egoistic mind can't recognise your mistake?"

"WHY YOU–" Grabbing a hold of him again as he attempted to punch.

"DO IT. You've been hurting me since I was a child. This is just another one in the book. Come on. Do it. Here." Pointing at his chin while raising it up as he challenged his father to hit him.

"All these years I have been beating myself up with a mistake that I did not even do. I did not kill Gerald ge. I did not kill mom. It wasn't me. It was all an accident and the suspects has payed their debts. Don't even act like you're all sad when they both died because I knew you weren't. It was all just for a show. You have wrecked this family into pieces. How dare you say that my mother lacked on raising us up? It was YOU who had an affair. It was YOU who had been treating us all like your robots and programme us to follow your orders. You have killed this family for a very long time and honestly, I am relived that the both of them won't be suffering from your wrath anymore because anything is better than being in this family. And to be honest, if only I could file for resignation on being your son as well, I would have done it a long time ago."

"Accept my resignation before this blows up in the public and LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE." Dylan removed his father's hand that was clutching his arm.

He straightened his shirt and started making his way out.

He stopped his tracks and looked back at him for the last time, finally having a courage to ask what he wanted to ever since, "Did..did you ever valued anything that we had sacrificed for you? Did you.. loved any of us? Because if you did, I did not feel the slightest ounce of it."

He paused for a moment, trying to process what he had just said. Upon seeing him pause, Dylan couldn't help but feel a little hopeful that maybe his father was finally realising his shortcomings.

But his hope vanished just like it always does when he saw him laugh mockingly.

"What do you know about love?"

 _Who am I kidding?_

He smiled back at him.

"More than you do, Sir." turning his back and left the room.

––––––––––––––––––––

"Yueyue! You're back!"

She turned around and see a girl that was almost at her age hurriedly run towards her.

"Xing! Oh it's so good to see you!" dropping her luggage and hugged her excitedly.

Xing was one of their part time house assistants. They spent their adolescent years together. She was Ms Ling's niece. Her parents had a tragic accident when she was eleven and from then on, their family decided to take full responsibility on her. As a way of paying back for their help, she offered to serve the family. At first, both of her parents did not want to accept her offer as they want her to focus on her studies instead. However, with her persuasion and great bargain skills, her parents has agreed on making her as one of their house assistants with an agreement that she will be payed and she only had to work as part time. From then on, she and Yue had been friends. Yue has always treated her like her younger sister.

"We missed you here.."

"Oh Xing. I'm so sorry that I had to leave I needed to do that for myself. I am sorry for causing chaos in this house.."

"Don't apologise Yueyue.. We are a family here. We should understand and give support to each other especially if any of us needs it the most. As long as you're happy."

"You got married and you did not even bother to call me, Yueyue?"

Both of them stopped from hugging each other when they heard a familiar voice.

"Ms Ling!"

She ran hurriedly and hugged her as well.

"I have missed you my dear. We were so worried! We don't even know if you were safe and now you're back..and married?" Ms Ling couldn't help but started tearing up.

"Ms Ling..don't make me cry..I missed you all too.." she started sobbing.

"My dear, don't cry..we are all here for you…you seem so happy."

She answered her sincerely, "Ms Ling, I am happy."

"And that is enough for us. For you to be this happy. Always remember that."

Hugging her once again.

"I will definitely have to visit you in your new home now. AND I have to meet him." Ms Ling said to her in a serious tone with her eyebrows raised.

She smiled brightly and replied, "You will love him."

When Yue finished catching up with Ms Ling and Xing, she proceeded to her room. The moment she steeped inside, she felt like she was in the state of a deja vu. Just a few months ago, she was so unsure of herself. She felt so lost. She knew she will be back in her room after her runaway bride incident but she didn't know nor did not expect that she would be back here feeling contented on how her life turned out. Once bitter with her past and her heir status, she has now turned into a person who's being grateful for everything. She finally understood that she had to go through those hardships to appreciate her complete self now.

She couldn't stop smiling while packing her things till she heard footsteps approaching her room.

"Yue. You're here."

It took her a moment to process. She wasn't expecting her to be here at all.

"Mother." Yue went over and gave her a peck on the cheek and immediately returning to her bed. Trying to minimise the interaction with her.

"Don't worry. You need not to chase me out. I just came to collect my remaining clothes and other important documents."

"So you're really moving out now?" She could feel her mom was nearing her.

"I need to. I am married now and my husband and I have decided to be with each other no matter what."

"Yue..can we talk? We need to discuss this."

She sighed upon feeling her mother's hands caressing her arms. Oh how she missed her comforting touch. She stopped folding her clothes in order to face her.

"We'll just end up clashing, Mom. It's better if I move out completely now and give ourselves some time to think about things."

"We can still fix this.."

Yue closed her eyes in disappointment, "Mom please just stop."

"…we can arrange your sudden marriage with the lawyers–" she insisted.

But Yue cut her off abruptly, "Mother was it you who informed Ivan that I was attending that awards gala?"

"I…"

"I knew it."

Yue could only smirk at her and decided to finish up her packing.

"I was trying to fix your mess."

"This is not a mess! I am sure of him. We love each other. Why can't you just see that?!" Facing her mother again with a frustrated expression on her face.

"How can you be so sure that he's the one? You just knew him for what? Not even 3 months? This could be just your emotions riling up. Maybe you got carried away with the ideals? Yue this is marriage that we're talking about not some business deal!"

"Wow. You really have to bring up a 'business deal' in this? Then what about me and Ivan? Isn't it a business deal too? Save this hypocrisy, Mother. I do not need this right now."

"You're asking me how can I be so sure of him? Fine. I will tell you now. I am sure of Dylan because I saw with him what I've always seen between you and dad. The love that was around us that I couldn't describe. You know the one that when everything was still simple? When our only concern last time was to be happy, together? Before the fame and the business came into the picture? When we were genuinely happy. I have seen and felt it with him. The trust and the freedom to be myself. The acceptance. I finally felt it. Something that you never made me feel ever since we got into this status."

"Yue.."

"I see him in the same light as how my dad sees you when things get tough and gets too out of hand, how having your presence just completes and contented him."

"..Ivan has hurt me deeply. He never even loved me and yet here you are forcing me to be with him?"

Taking out her phone and finally showing her Ivan's video.

Her mother was in complete utter shock.

"Yue..I.. don't know all of these..I–"

"If you really knew me and trusted me enough, you wouldn't need a proof to believe me. You would just take my side instinctively. With no questions. Because simply you were my mother!" her voice was starting to shake as she tried to stop her tears.

"I am not sure if you are aware but you have changed Mom. You are not the the caring mother that I knew when I was still a child anymore. Only God knows how much I have relived those moments when you were still your old self in order to stop myself from not seeing you in a different way. I missed the mother that I once had..the one that doesn't question me and just loves me for who I am." she looked at her with an evident sadness in her eyes.

Her mother attempted to hug her but she stepped back.

"If you can't accept him then I am sorry but I am standing by my decision."

She wiped her tears away and looked at her firmly.

"I love him and I am going to announce it to the world tomorrow. If you really love me, you won't stand in my way and you would respect my decision. If this becomes a mistake, then let me take full responsibility of it."

Grabbing her bag, she hugged her mother for the last time, "I love you Mom. Thank you for everything."

When she was about to open the door when,

"My Yueyue wait!"

––––––––––––––––––––

"Ivan."

She entered his room. Her face was as pale as ghost.

"What is so important that you had to barge into my house in the middle of the night?!"

"Ivan I don't know how to break this to you.."

"What is it Julia?! Speak up!"

"Ivan.. she's married."

"Married? Who is she?"

"Yue.."

"What? That's impossible-"

"Ivan it's true. Their papers have just been confirmed. I had it checked again and it is true."

"Nonono this can't be true." He starting pacing towards her.

"They got married in Italy and…"

"No no you're lying. She's not."

"Ivan she is.."

"WITH WHOM?!" Grabbing her wrist forcefully.

"With…with..Dylan Wang." her voice sounded like a whisper.

He felt a rush of cold air through his body. His face contorting into fear while his grip on her wrist became more harsh.

"That is not true. That is impossible!" Nearing his sinister face towards her.

"Ivan! Let me go! It is true! I have a proof. LET ME GO!" she squirmed violently in order for him to release her.

She handed him a small envelope.

"What's this?!"

"Proof. All of it. From them leaving the wedding reception, them arriving Beijing together with Wu Xize and Li Jia Qi and their recent sighting at a restaurant. It's all there.

He distanced himself away from her and started pacing back and forth.

 _You can't do this to me Yue!_

"Shen Yue has arranged a press conference tomorrow. Nobody know what is it about but I'm guessing it's to announce her marriage. There's really nothing we can do about it."

Ivan's knees suddenly felt weak till he collapsed on the floor with his hands hovering his head. He felt his head started to spin. This wasn't happening. He had to think quick.

"What time?"

"What?"

"I said what time is the conference?!"

 _Author's note: yay! this update is finally done! Buckle up guys! The end is really near ;)_


	29. Phase Twenty-Eight: Waning

"My Yueyue wait!"

She looked back at her mother that was now crying, arms opened and suddenly all her sadness, disappointments was all gone.

"Mom.." She hurriedly ran back to her mother's embrace.

"Oh my Yueyue..I am so sorry. So sorry."

They poured out everything in that single embrace.

Prides vanishing in an instant.

Worries dispersed.

Longing was slowly fading.

Letting their love for each other speak for all the unsaid emotions.

Nothing beats a mother's warmth. Easing out all the worries.

She broke from their embrace, cupping her little girl's face into her palms.

Tears were still pouring from the both of them.

Breaking from their hug once again, she wiped her daughters tears their smiles was something they had never seen before. It was a smile of acceptance. A smile of forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry my love. I did not believe in you. I was blinded from keeping everything that we had. Not realising it was you the I was sacrificing. I am so sorry."

"Mom..knowing you believe in me right now is all that matters." she sobbed while savouring her mother's touch. Oh how she missed her mother.

"From now on, I promise to stand by you. I'm so sorry my Yueyue…" hugging her once again.

Yue couldn't hold her tears anymore longer. Sobbing into her mother's arms. Feeling overwhelmed with happiness. She felt a weight has been lifted. She could feel the peace in her heart finally nearing. She silently thanked the heavens as she held on to her mother's embrace in fervour.

Her phone suddenly rang, making them both break from their hug.

"Hi Love."

"Hey..you ready? I'm here by your house gate. Did not want to come in uninvited…"

She laughed at his random ramblings.

"Love..I think you can come in."

"Huh?.. wait why is your voice like that?! Are you crying? Are you okay?!"

"Di.." she giggled upon hearing his sudden anxious state.

"What happened? Where are you now? I'm driving over."

"Di..Relax..I'll meet you by the door." she looked over to her mom who was now smiling while listening to their conversation.

"I'll come with you. I owe someone an apology."

She smiled in glee, kissing her mother's cheeks as they walked hand in hand.

Upon reaching the door, Yue could barely finish her greeting when a worried Dylan came barging in and hugged her.

"Are you okay?! Oh god Yue you cried! Your eyes! What happened?! See. This is what I'm talking about. I shouldn't have left you here alone! " he gasped worriedly. Examining her thoroughly from head to toe as he broke their hug. He pursed his lips upon seeing how swollen her eyes was..wiping the dried remnants of her tears on her cheeks.

"I'm okay, Bao."

"You sure?"

But before she could even reply,

" I guess I really shouldn't be worried with whom did my daughter choose to get married to."

"Mrs. Shen..I;m sorry I did nit mean to trespass. I just thought–"

"No Dylan it's okay."

There was an awkward silence, all three had their own moment on how to continue this conversation till Yue's mom broke their silence first,

"Would you like to have dinner with us? Before you both head back to your house?"

Yue just looked at Dylan for permission. He was still in a state of shock. Trying to think rationally on what was happening till he saw how eager Yue looked like and with that he gave her a nod.

"Great then! Let's declare a feast!" Clasping her hands together

"Ms Ling! Please prepare all Yue's dishes. Henry should be coming in an hour."

"As you wish, Madam."

Yue took this opportunity to give Dylan and her mother a chance to have a private talk.

"Mother, Di, I'll just head over to the kitchen and advise on what dishes to serve to save time.."

"but.."

"I'll be fine Di"

"She loved taking care of the household whenever I was away. She loved organising home and she had an instinct to that you know.."

"Yeah…she started doing it in my penthouse already.." He smiled shyly.

"Will you both be living there or do you plan on moving to another place?"

"We have talked about it.. I guess we are just trying to let everything cool down first. Then we'll make a move definitely. Our family deserves a proper home..'

"Oh that great! Let me know if you both need help with the preparations.."

"Thank you Mrs Shen.."

Silence enfolded them. Both carefully choosing what words to say next.

"Dylan.."

"Yes Mrs Shen?"

"I would like to apologise for how I have treated you. I have seen my mistakes now. I shouldn't have judge you both that early. I should've hear you out. I never did. I am sorry."

"Mrs Shen..it's okay. I understand why you had reacted that way. I knew you loved Yue and your family. You just wanted to protect them as much as possible."

"Protecting them too much lead me to be blinded by what was right and what really mattered. I almost lost Yue again today.."

"We have to lose a person in order to give us a wake up call on what really matters.."

"I am sorry too that never asked for your daughter's hands properly…"

"I've never seen her this happy.. So I guess you are forgiven."

He bowed and smiled in acknowledgement.

"Dylan, thank you. Thank you for making her happy. I missed that joy in her eyes..I never realised I was the cause of it vanishing.."

"Let's start anew. We can all make her the happiest."

She smiled in awe with her son-in-law. Slowly witnessing the love they had for each other was definitely an eye opener for her. "I agree."

"What did I miss?"

Both of them looked at the door and was greeted by Yue's father who clearly just came from work with his suit on.

"Dylan? …Yueyue? What are you guys doing here?"

"Yue dropped by to get her things and Dylan came by to fetch her but then I thought why not have a dinner?"

Giving her a bewildered expression, "Grace..you sure about this?"

She nodded earnestly grabbing his hand after taking off his coat.. squeezing it lightly.

"I talked to Yue and Dylan. I understand now." She smiled at him.

"Very well then. This calls for a celebration. Now where is my princess?" looking around the room in search for Yue.

"I'm here Dad!" Appearing from the kitchen and placing the dish on their dining table. Their house assistants accompanying her.

She then walked over excitedly, hugging him.

"I'm so happy right now, Dad"

"I can see that. I am so happy for you too. Tomorrow, you'll be free my dear. Just one more day!" Cupping her cheeks while smiling at her.

They proceed to be seated at their dining. With Yue's Dad on the centre, her mom on his right while Yue's on the left and Dylan beside Yue.

Grace cleared her throat, indicating of her wanting to say something.

"This is a new beginning for this family. We will strive to understand, respect and protect each other."

She shifted her gaze at Dylan, raising her drink.

"And Dylan, welcome to the family."

Dylan couldn't help but to tear, feeling Yue's hand enveloping his. Letting him know that she understood what she felt.

"A great addition and gift to this family indeed. Dylan, welcome." Her dad raised his as well.

Dylan and Yue obliged and joined in for their first complete family toast.

––––––––––––––––––––

 _Getting used to the idea that you always succeed in what ever you do can corrupt your mind in so many ways._

 _Clear sight on the targeted prey. Calculative in every more. Knowing the right pulse…but is it all…adequate..?_

 _Confidence is an advantage howbeit, going over the safe line could lead you a step closer to the cliff._

 _And when you make a huge mistake, it gives you a scant amount of permitters to work with…_

 _The more constraint, the lesser mistakes to be tolerated. The harder to get back on track…._

 _"Ivan.. she's married."_

 _".. she's married."_

 _"…married."_

 _"married."_

He was in state of denial. Hand grappling his hair. Teeth clashing. Nerve on his temples throbbing. Trying to find the sense of this situation. This wasn't happening to him right now. He never thought this was possible at all. Her?! Out of all people? The cautious Shen Yue. The analytical Shen Yue. The composed Shen Yue. The smart Shen Yue. Who was this Shen Yue that got married? How can she get married when she always had told him that marriage was a big deal for her? It wasn't making any sense. Did he forced her to this? How come he never got a hint from them? He had seen him many times. Too many to even be an acceptable instances. There wasn't any sufficient evidences that could suffice the idea of them being married in his head. They weren't seen together at all..No..they…did…

Horrified.

Trembled lips as his mind processed the past events.

Realisation building in him.

There was a reason for that ring-like tattoo.

It was not a coincidental that he was there at the carpark that night.

Saving her from his confrontation.

That was never about his family's image.

Never. That guy never cared with image.

Fuck.

Fuck.

It made sense.

"Is she trapped in this?!"

"What if…what if…"

What if she was..

"No. It can't be."

He replayed her cheerful gaze in his mind.

 _Her past declaration ringing in his head. Over and over…_

 _Consuming him…his mind building a safe wall…_

 _"…you made whole pressure less nerve wracking…"_

 _"..I love you, Ivan. Thank you…"_

 _..till the same pair of eyes turned cold.._

 _"Excuse me, you are blocking my way…"_

 _"…There's nothing to talk about. We are done…"_

 _".. she's married."_

Head and lips quivered.

"No one else."

"Only me, Yue."

He screamed in frustration. Bottles and glass breaking into pieces in his mercy. He glared at her photos that was pasted on his wall.

"I will save you, Yue." his hand fisted.

…

Yue and her mother were at the backstage. Fixing her daughter's hair.

"You ready?"

Yue took a deep breath and chewed her lip.

"Hey..look at me.."

And she did.

"My princess..you are very very brave. Declaring your love will never be easy but always remember that it will all be worth it. After this, both of you, will be facing this together..officially."

"I can and I am fixing and ending this on my own before facing the world with my love."

"That's our Yueyue." she reached out her hand for her.

Grabbing it, she inhaled and gave a determined smile.

Her breathing turned into rapid waves after seeing the numerous amount of reporters waiting for her official statement to be released. She never realised how much of the media has took interest in her life. Never did she knew ..till now. All of them anticipating just for a simple announcement from her. Eager to get it out to the public. She felt like a criminal who got caught while on the run. At the back of her mind, she realised why every of her move was carefully analysed by her mother back then. It was in this moment that it all made sense.

She reached the the podium with her knuckles kneading each other. Tiny beads of sweat formed at the back of her neck. Raging butterflies in her stomach uproar in suspense.

Hearing the cue for the live telecast, she swallowed before tilting her head.

"Hello everyone..I have been away for weeks and I must admit that it was very irresponsible of me to leave without explaining why. In life, we get to stumble upon rocks. Sometimes it's pebble like but sometimes it could be the one full of sharp edges. Wounding you. Thus, you then realised that you need time to heal. And that was what I needed. I needed to be away in order to breathe. I needed to be away to get less suffocated. It was never good for one's image but it was definitely good for my own well-being and I feel that it is the most important thing and so I had a mission. I went to Thailand and Italy in full determination to heal myself…to search it on my own and so I did. Sometimes..you need to commit to a mistake in order to know yourself better and I am glad that I risked that. If it wasn't for that deciding moment.. I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now. Yet life is full of surprises. I did not found the exact piece of myself on my own like how I envisioned it to be. But in this journey someone has told me a saying that was probably not that distinct in others but it did to me. _Non tutte le ciambelle riescono col buco._ It meant doughnuts should come out with a hole.."

It earned a great amount of laughter from the press upon hearing her statement and she silently smiled as well.

….

A car pulled over in front of the conference venue.

"Now remember Julia. Once her conference is done, go straight at her dressing room. Give her the drink that I passed to you. You only have five minutes the moment she walks in the room. Remember. Be alone with her. I will come over and we will go by the secret exit. Run through the back of the carpark and we will leave. Got it?"

She looked over at him in nervous state. Her face paled and her lips trembled.

"Are you sure about this Ivan?"

"It's the only way. I promise to you. After this, it will all be good. I just need to knock some sense back at her and make her realised that she loves me. Only me." he clenched his jaw.

"But you don't right?"

He did not reply. He avoided her eyes and diverted it behind her where he saw a familiar car parking right in front of the entrance door. His eyes squinted in order to adjust his eyes focus. The moment he recognised who it was, his nose flared, eyes scowled.

 _…Sweat pouring in. Overthinking overruled. You get paranoid. Blinking an eye is a sin._

 _Every move is a risk. Each motion felt a second less on the bomb._

 _Accidentally planted by yourself. No one else's fault. Just you._

 _Tick… Tock. Quick! You need to make a move! It's time!_

 _The lesser you move, the faster the time evaporates…._

His eyes continued to glare at the two figures as the voice of Yue played in the background from her live conference.

She continued her speech with a slight giggle, "..It simply means that not everything good comes from the exact replica as to what you have planned it to be. The best things sometimes..comes..unexpectedly..unplanned…unguarded…and I am glad that I have found that peace in that circumstance. If I did not look for that peace..I wouldn't have found…the man that I love.. "

He gulped. His heart winced in pain.

…..

"Let's go son."

He paused on his tracks.

Henry was a little startled from his abrupt pause.

"Sorry..it's just new to me to be called a son.."

Creases from his forehead smoothed.

"Ah..your father had always been a serious man.."

"Yeah..perhaps the reason why he never called me a son..or maybe it was too long ago for me to remember."

"Well then you have to get used to it…"

He could only smile. His next sentence surprised him.

"Maybe you can treat me as your second father then. That is, if you want."

"Really, Sir?" he looked at him in a hopeful manner. With eyes close to tearing up.

"Yeah. You can call me, Dad."

"It's a little weird.." he smiled nervously.

"Then maybe…Sir Dad?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Sir Dad."

"Let's go then, son. Your wife is waiting."

He suddenly hugged Dylan. Patting his back.

Ivan saw this in his own eyes. Anger intensified. Something in him relinquished.

"..the man that taught me more about myself…the man that I got married to… I am standing in front here to all of you not just because of giving a public statement on what has happened to me in the past week..I am also here..standing in front of you to announce that I am now happily married to Dylan Wang."

And in that moment. He let himself be fully controlled by his inner voice. Pulling out a shiny metal structure from his car compartment.

He could hear Julia's faint protests but nothing was making sense. All he knew was he had to do it. Getting out of the car and pulling the trigger..

 _..Every move you make, walls congests._

 _Stuck. Frustrations building up._

 _So what else is left there is to do?_

 _You break the walls._

 _Yes, Time is the enemy_ …

"DYLAN!"

A bullet unleashed. Darkness unfolded.

 _Yet..In the end.. it is within.._

 _Because.._

 _Self_ **_is_** the enemy.

Author's note: Please don't hate me. *hides*


End file.
